Rage Leads To Love
by Bettyboop48748
Summary: This was written back when Jake was "killed". Just so you know, it's gonna start out bad for Liason, but Liason is happy in the end. It's rated M for violence, torture, whatever else you can imagine too. YOu've been warned. It's a DARK fic through most.
1. Chapter 1

**Let's try this one again. LOL. Here is the real Rage Leads to love. It was written back when Jake was killed, BIG MISTAKE for GH execs in my personal opinion. Anyway, this is rated M for violence, torture, adult content, well lets just say if you have a weak stomach don't read it. It's a VERY DARK fic through most of it, and a tear jerker in many places. **

**As always if you recognize it, I don't own it, just manipuate it for my personal satisfaction and I was in a very HATEFUL place for All things Lucky and Sam when this was written so forgive me if you are a fan of either one of those two. They aren't gonna do well in this story. Also Spinelli, I love Bradford, think he's a hell of an actor but sometimes the character of Spinelli grates on my nerves. **

**Chapter 1:**

Liz pulls into her driveway and sees a motorcycle sitting there.

"Oh HELL NO!" Liz screams to herself. "If he thinks he gets to sit in this house and mourn for Jake he has another thing coming." Liz tells herself as she shuts her car off and gets out. She walks up the porch steps and to the door. She opens it and sees him sitting there on the step going down into the living room. He looks up at her and she sees the tears in his eyes as he's holding Jake's little toy motorcycle. He sets it down and stands up.

"Liz, how are you?" He asks.

"Like you give a fuck. Why aren't you with your 'best friend'? After all she needs you since her daughter is sick and all, and yes, I put aside my hate for all things Carly, Sonny, Sam and Jason and agreed to let Jake's kidney be used to save Josslyn." Liz tells him with hatred.

"Thank you. I can't handle a grieving Carly right now." Jason tells her.

"I don't give a shit. You should have been sitting there with me the last few hours. You should have been there with me as I sat in that room as they took Jake off life support and he stopped breathing. Don't think that Carly is going to get any fucking sympathy from me. I didn't do it for Carly, or even for you. I did it for Jax. That man has always been good and nice to me and he doesn't deserve to loose his daughter because his wife is too high and mighty to even say she's sorry to me for Jake's death." Jason looks at her.

"Yeah, I went to Carly, like a mature woman and told her I signed the papers agreeing to the donation, she looked down at Josslyn and said thanks. That's it. No, how are you, I'm sorry about Jake, no is there anything I can do to help you. NOTHING. Just Thanks." Like it's no big deal that I agreed. So she can take a flying leap off a short pier. If it wasn't for Jax, Carly would still be looking for a donor for Josslyn. Call me a bitch, or whatever but that woman has NEVER done a nice thing in her life for me so why should I return the favor?" She asks.

"Because you are a good person, and you know how much Josslyn means to her." Jason tells her.

"Oh FUCK being nice. What has that ever fucking gotten me? It's gotten me a father of my now dead son being with the whore that wanted my son dead as an infant, an ex-husband who couldn't see his kids on his ONE day because he wanted to go marry some Irish bitch so she can get her green card, and the father of another son that's too busy boinking the new little snot instead of being with his son. So what exactly has being a nice person gotten me? Tell me that Morgan. You are the worst one of all. It's too dangerous Liz. HOW MANY TIMES DID I HEAR THAT FUKCING LINE from you. Yet not a week after you tell me no contact with me and Jake, there you are with your new fucking appendage and she's flaunting in my fucking face how she's the perfect woman for you. Fine if you don't want me that's fine but I am so glad Jake will never know that his real father would rather get his dick sucked by some skanky two bit con then be a father to him." Liz tells him throwing her purse across the room.

"Liz, I know you are just angry and that you are lashing out but Sam doesn't deserve the anger." He tells her.

"Oh hell no. You just didn't tell me that Sam doesn't deserve anger. She stood in the Spencer living room when Jake was taken and told me that he was DEAD. She knew who had him, I BEGGED her to go on her show pleading for his safe return and again she told me NO. Then once he came back, she is the one that hired men to hold a gun on your son in the park. Now because she's sucking your dick it's all forgotten? Her blow jobs must have sucked your god damn brains out if you think that she doesn't deserve every bit of hatred I have for that lying, two bit tramp. I hope she makes you happy Jason because this is the only time I'm going to say it. GET THE FUCK OUT! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!. If you see me, turn around and walk away. If we pass each other on the god damn street, don't say a fucking word to me. You showed ZERO sympathy to me today over Jake. It was all about buttering me up to save Josslyn's life when Carly is too much of a chicken shit to come face me herself. What kind of best friend asks another best friend to get the mother of his kid to donate a kidney after the kid is declared brain dead anyway. I wish it had been you mowed down in the street like some animal instead of my 3-year-old son. Jake didn't deserve that. If I see you at his funeral, I will have you thrown out. If you want to mourn your "son" do it in your own damn way with your 'Family' because you sure as hell aren't welcome to be with me and Cam to do it. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to figure out how to tell my son that his little brother is dead and not coming home. I'm sure Sam's waiting at the penthouse to blow your sorrows away. Go let her." Liz states turning her back on him.

"Liz." Jason states.

"What part of GET THE FUCK OUT do you not comprehend? That means take your selfish fucking ass and get it out of my house. Go make a fucking baby with Sam because that's what she's going to want now that Jake's gone. Go be the perfect father to that tramps kid while you couldn't show Jake any love in 3 fucking years. I am so done with the whole group of you. If you guys ever get admitted into the hospital, I will make sure I'm not even the nurse. Hell I might not even stay in this town after this shit. I am so fucking sick of the world revolving around trailer park trash and two bit whores while the good ones like Robin and I get shit on day after day. You can take your fake sympathy for me and don't even bother giving it. Now if you don't mind. Lucky went to pick up Cam at Nic's because I can't even be there to face him, and then Lucky and I have to explain to our son how our other son is dead. Then tomorrow I get to start planning a funeral for my 3-year old son. NONE of you or your 'family' will be allowed there. It will be MY day to grieve for MY son. I talked to Monica today too. Finally told her the truth. She said if I wanted to Jake could be buried with Emily but Grams and I think putting him next to Grandpa Steve is a better way to go. So that's where he will be resting eternally in case you ever care to go see his grave. Now Leave before Lucky gets back. If you don't I WILL have him arrest you." Liz states. Jason looks into her eyes and sees the one thing that is killing him. Pure unadulterated hate is staring back at him.

"Liz, I'm sorry" Jason tells her looking dejected.

"I don't care anymore Jason. Your apology means nothing. Just leave." Liz tells him sitting on the couch as the tears fall. Jason turns and heads out just as Lucky pulls up. Lucky gets out and gets Aiden's carrier and helps Cam out of the car. Cam goes running in the house and Lucky looks at Jason.

"What are you doing here?" He asks.

"I came to see if Liz needed me." Jason states.

"Nope. I have it under control just like I have the last 3 years. Don't worry Jason, you let me be a dad to your son, now let me help his mom through this. Go off and have Sam help you lick your wounds cause it looks like Liz took another round out of you." Lucky tells him. He turns to head into the house.

"Lucky, call me if she needs anything." Jason tells him.

"You're the last one I'd call. Just leave. I'm sure Carly needs you to hold her hand while Josslyn gets better. I hope you are better at that then you were holding Liz's as your son was taken off life support." Lucky tells him, turning and walking into the house. Lucky closes the door. Jason heads back to his bike and climbs on. Liz watches from the window as he pulls away. She wipes her eyes and turns to face Cam.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: **

Jason arrives at the penthouse and sees Sam sitting there on the couch. He hears Liz's words echo in his ears and he gets disgusted.

"Jayson how are you doing?" She asks.

"Leave Sam. I need to be by myself right now." He tells her.

"No you don't. You need me." Sam tells him.

"Sam, for the love of god. I just got done having my son's mother all in my face because I wasn't there to help her through Jake's death. She did agree to save Josslyn though." Jason states.

"See she doesn't hate you." Sam states.

"No, she made it quite clear the only reason she did it was for Jax. That Jax didn't deserve to loose his daughter. They pulled the life support off Jake too. He's gone, and where was I when that happened? Not where I should have been. I don't care how it ended between me and Liz, even though it wasn't a bad break up, I should have been there with her when Jake took his last breath, be it because of machines or not. I wasn't though. I did what Liz always feared I would do. I put MY SON last on my priority list. I deserve to be hated for what I've done the last 3 years. Hell I'm back with the woman that wanted him dead to begin with, so when's the party Sam? When are you going to celebrate the fact MY SON is dead or did you already do that?" Jason demands.

"Jayson, I would never celebrate the fact your son is dead." Sam states.

"But you sure as hell don't have any sympathy for his mother do you." Jason demands.

"Why should I? That bitch had the most important thing and look at what happened?" Sam demands.

"Sam, shut up. I would expect a little more from you, especially, you lost a child, you know the pain that Liz is going through, yet you can't muster one shred of sympathy for her can you? Why the hell did I ever get involved with you again? It was the worst fucking mistake I ever made. You are just like Carly, as long as Sammy gets what she wants who gives a fuck what anyone else thinks. MY SON IS DEAD Sam. My 3-year old son." Jason tells her wiping the mantle of the fireplace clean.

"And Liz is the neglectful mother that let it happen." Sam states.

"Oh, you fucking BITCH. You would have had guards for your child. Carly has guards for her kids and shit still happens to them. How in the hell do you expect a single mother of 3 kids to keep an eye on all 3? I should have been a dad. I should have insisted on the guards. Even one to help out with the kids, then someone would have seen Jake run out of that house and run into the street. Someone would have been able to STOP him from doing this. It's my fault because I was too much of a chicken shit to be with who I have wanted to be with for years. I fell back in with you because it's easy. You are always here. As long as once a week I tell you I love you and fuck you once a week, you don't care about anything else. I am so sick of being this borg of a man. I just watched a REAL man deal with family. Lucky is more of a man then I am and that's saying something. Now get the hell out." Jason states heading up the stairs. Sam sits down on the couch and the tears roll down her face.

Twenty minutes later Jason walks down and sees Sam gone. He walks to the liquor cabinet and opens it up. He grabs a 1/5 of tequila and starts to down it. Sonny walks in.

"Jason, I need your help." Jason takes the bottle and throws it at Sonny.

"What the hell man. I always come to you when I need help."

"Well, I'm done. Now if you will leave, I have to grieve for my son for the next 10 minutes and then get a ride into the hospital to sit and hold Carly's hand while Josslyn gets better." Jason tells him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sonny asks.

"Jake was hit by a car and killed Sonny. Liz was flipping through her mail right after they got home and Jake ran out of the house and into the street. Someone not paying attention ran him over like an animal and drove off. They just pulled him off life support an hour ago. Carly's daughter was diagnosed with stage 5 kidney cancer right about the time Liz, Lucky and I were told our son was brain dead. Do you think Carly could muster up even a hug for her best friend? Nope all she cared about was getting Jake's fucking kidney to make Josslyn better. Who does she ask to go ask Liz? ME. I have destroyed one of the best friendships I've ever had because once again I didn't put my priorities where they should be, so no Sonny. I'm done. I can't help anyone ever again. Liz never wants to see me or speak to me again and I can't blame her after I couldn't even sit there with her as they pulled our son off life support. I couldn't even muster up a hug for the mother of my dead son? Why? Because all that was going through my head is Carly and her desperate need for Jake's kidney. Well it's official. I have nothing left to give. So go ask Max, Milo or one of the other 50 guys on your payroll to help you out with Brenda. I'm done. I am so fucking done with all of you." Jason states getting up and heading back to the liquor cabinet.

"Jason, this isn't the way man." Sonny states going over.

"No, the way would be just to walk to my closet over there, grab my 9mm and blow my brains out. Then I wouldn't have to deal with a whiney, bitchy, Carly, a spoiled selfish Sam, you and your constant harum of women that I have to fix your problems with, and now an ex friend that officially hates me. I have NOTHING left Sonny. No friends that care about ME. No kids to love, hell I even kicked Sam out tonight and I don't feel any regrets about that. Do you know Liz told me I'm not even allowed at Jake's funeral? That none of us were because it was HER day to mourn HER son?" Jason asks.

"Why would you not be allowed at your son's funeral?" Sonny asks.

"Because I walked away. I was a sperm donor. That's it. I donated half his DNA. Lucky was the one he called Daddy. Not me. I did all that and for what? For a group that doesn't give a shit that I just lost my son. So take your women problems and deal with them yourself. I'm not doing it." Jason tells him throwing another bottle of liquor. Max comes in. Sonny steps over to Max.

"Max, clean the guns out of here. He has done flipped his lid." Jason hears that.

"What am I not calm and rational enough for you? Well tough shit. I spent years dealing with you being in a dark place all the damn time. Now the one time I actually do slip into a dark place all you are worried about is me blowing my brains out? FUCK YOU Corinthos." Jason tells him. Max looks at Jason.

"Jason, I heard about Jake. I am so sorry. Is there anything Diane and I can do?" He asks.

"Yes, have Diane check on Liz. Liz still likes her and Liz refuses to even see me since once again I put Carly and Carly's needs ahead of Liz and her needs." Jason tells him.

"I'll call Diane and have her go check on Liz. I'll stop in myself after work too. Liz is a nice woman and doesn't deserve the pain she is going through." Max tells him. He walks over to Jason.

"Are you going to be ok or do I need to clear the guns outta here?" He asks.

"I'm going away for awhile. I'm going to the cabin. I won't have my phone on me or nothing else. I need to run away and mourn for my son. I know I won't be able to do that here. I need for you to step up and make sure everything runs fine here. Have Diane talk to them at the funeral home that Liz is going to use. I'll pay for my son's funeral. It's the only thing I can do for him and Liz now." Jason states staring out the window.

"Will do Jason. Come on Mr. Corinthos, let's leave him alone now." Max states grabbing Sonny's arm and pulling him out of Jason's penthouse. Jason hears the door close and he falls to his knees crying over his son, and the loss of the love of the woman he never thought would turn her back on him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

The next day Liz is at the funeral home picking out the urn her son will rest eternally in.

"I want something nice but I still have to look at price too." She tells the director.

"Well here's this nice one here, it's only a couple hundred. Miss Webber I heard about you donating your son's organs to others in need. That was very nice of you. My son is an implant patient himself so from a donor family, thank you. Liz nods.

"I'll take it. Other then that, I have the minister that's going to speak he volunteered to do it." She tells him.

"Ahh, yes, Father Michaels. He called and told me about that. We'll waive those fees too. Now about the obituary?" He asks.

"Yes, here is what I want it to say." She states handing him a piece of paper. He nods.

"Ok, I'll go call it into the Port Charles Harold. Is there any other paper you would like it in?" He asks.

"No, but I do want this picture put with it." She states handing him a picture of Jake.

"No problem, Miss Webber. I'll scan it and email it to them in a minute. Now lets read over this obit first and see if there is anything we need to change." Liz nods.

"Jacob Martin Quartermain Spencer, born May 7, 2007, was killed in a hit and run on March, 18, 2011. He was a kind loving boy who loved motorcycles and his big brother Cameron Steven Webber and younger brother, Aiden James Spencer. He is survived by his mother; Elizabeth Webber, father; Lucas Lorenzo Spencer Jr.; Brothers: Cameron Steven Webber, and Aiden James Spencer. Great Grandmother Audrey March Hardy, and Great Grandfather Edward Quartermain, Grandmother: Monica Quartermain. He is also survived by a biological father: Jason Quartermain Morgan. He was proceeded in death by great grandfather: Steven Hardy, Great Grandmother: Lila Morgan Quartermain, Grandfather: Alan James Quartermain and Aunt: Emily Bowen Quartermain. His funeral is on March 28, 2011 at 3 PM at Queen of Angels Church with Father Michaels presiding. He will be buried next to Steven Hardy at Queen of Angels Cemetery. The family asks in lieu of flowers donations be made to the Rape Crisis center, or to a charity of your choice. There will be no public viewing and the funeral will be for family only." The director gets done reading.

Very well done. I don't see any changes that need to be done. I'll go call that in and deal with the photo while you pick out the memoriam cards." He tells her handing her a book. She starts to flip through. Just then Lucky walks in.

"Hey, sorry I'm late, how's things going?" He asks.

"Almost done here. Then I have to go to the flower shop and get the flowers from Aiden and Cam." Liz tells him. Just then the director steps back in.

"You must be Mr. Spencer. Do you want me to go over everything we've decided?" He asks.

"No. Liz is very capable. I just wanted to be here for moral support but I had a hard time finding someone to watch the other two kids so I'm late." Liz looks at him.

"I finally called Monica and she said she would be more then willing to watch Aiden and Cam for a few hours." Lucky tells her.

"Thanks Lucky." She tells him.

"No problem. So what do we have left?" He asks.

"Picking the memorial card and paying here." She states.

"Not to worry. A Diane Miller called and said that all costs would be covered by one of her clients." Liz fumes Lucky grins knowing it was Jason.

"Ok, so Lucky what do you think of this one?" She asks pointing to one in the book.

"I like that one." Lucky states. Liz nods and the director copies down which card it is.

"Ok, that's it for you guys. I will be at The Queen of Angels to help make sure everything is set." The director states.

Liz and Lucky stand up and shake hands.

Ten minutes later they are at the flower shop. Liz looks at the florist. I'm looking for a group of flowers from brothers to their brother." The lady nods and Liz sees a motorcycle planter. She nods to it. The lady nods, They head over and start picking out different types of flowers to go into it. Liz smiles when she sees the arrangement of daisy's, daffodils, and carnations to be put into it.

"I like that. Oh can you add a white rose into it?" Lucky asks.

"Sure." She states.

"Ok, it's going to Queen Of Angels church for a funeral on March 28th for a Jacob Martin Quartermain Webber." Liz tells her. She nods.

"No problem. I've already had a call for another flower arrangement for that funeral too." She states. Liz nods.

"Ok, now I want a little flower arrangement to go with it, from me." Liz tells her.

"Ok how about this planter here, we can do some moss inside and I can add a few different types of flowers," She pauses as she starts to grab different ones. "And set them in there like this. Now do you want a ribbon or anything like that on it?" She asks. Liz nods.

"Yes it needs to say 'Mommy loves you, Jakie' on it." Liz tells her.

"No problem. I'll have it ready to go." She tells Liz. She writes up the bill and Lucky pulls out the cash.

"Let me do this part. Now Jax said he's volunteering the metro court for the dinner. He said it's the least he could do in honor of what we did for Josslyn. He knows that you don't want Carly there so he has promised to keep her away for that afternoon. We have the banquet room for 4:30-7. Jax said he would comp the food and beverages and everything." Lucky tells her as they walk out. Liz nods and sits down on a bench. She hangs her head.

"Hey, it's ok." Lucky states sitting down and wrapping his arm around her.

"You've done enough today. You've been strong enough. Let's go back to the house and have some time just the two of us before the boys come home." Lucky suggests.

"I can't Lucky, if I stop, if I sit down, if I think, I'll loose it and I can't. I have two boys to bathe and feed. I have calls to make. There is still so much to be done." She tells him.

"Stop. You have done more then enough. Time to stop, take a breath, and relax. You need to let out some of the feelings. Blowing at Jason yesterday was good. Blow up at me. Tell me how I should have been there for my son when he needed me. I can take it. Liz the whole world doesn't revolve on your shoulders. I know I've taken this hard, but Liz, this is one time when I'm strong for you." He tells her. Just then she sees someone she never thought she would see again. She stands up and runs to him.

"OH GOD! I'm so glad you're here. I need you." She tells him.

"I know. Someone called me. Lizbits, I've always just been a phone call away. Now how about we go back to the house, and you tell me what's going on in Lizbits head." He suggests. Liz looks at Lucky.

"If that's what you need do it. I'll go get Cam and Aiden and keep them for tonight." Lucky tells her. She nods as he hugs her.

"I still love you Liz but we are so much better off this way. Being a couple just doesn't work for us." Lucky tells her smiling.

"I know. Thanks for the strength." She tells him.

"Hey, it's my job. Now go be with him. He's the one you need right now because he's the one that can be the true rock for you." Lucky tells him. Liz nods.

Later on at the house Liz is sitting on the couch and Francis is sitting beside her. He has his arms wrapped around her.

"What happened Lizbits?" He asks.

"I brought the boys home, and shut the door behind me, or at least I thought I did. I kicked it shut and could have swore I heard it catch. I had my hands full with diaper bags and a car carrier and the mail. I got the kids settled. Jake was playing on that landing right there, Cam was upstairs playing in his room and Aiden was in his room. I was flipping through the mail and then was going to make some Mac and Cheese for dinner. I turned around for one minute. I swear it wasn't long at all. When I turned back around, the door was open; I glanced outside and didn't see Jake as I went upstairs. It wasn't until I saw that Jake wasn't upstairs that I started to worry. I looked out and there was Jake lying in the street. I didn't even hear him get hit Francis." Liz tells him the tears running down her face.

"It's all my fault. If I had locked the door, or gone through the mail after the boys went to bed, if I had gotten the pizza Cam wanted for dinner they would have been eating at the table instead of playing. There are so many things that I did that caused this." Liz states breaking down.

"Hey, Lizbits look at me. This IS NOT your fault. Yes you could have locked the door but has Jake ever just opened the door and run out without you knowing?" He asks. Liz shakes her head no. "Yes, you could have gotten pizza but you didn't. You decided mac and cheese for dinner, that doesn't make you a bad mom. Listen to me; if you never listen to anything else I say, YOU are NOT to blame for this. The idiot driver that ran him down is to blame. Don't worry, I will find out who it was, they will pay for it Liz. I will not let this case go unsolved by the PCPD." Francis tells her.

"Thanks Francis. I lost it last night with Jason." She states.

"I don't think he really blames you. He understands your in pain and angry and lashed out." Francis tells him.

"No, you don't understand, I told him that he wasn't allowed to be at Jake's funeral. What kind of parent does that?" She asks.

"One that was angry and felt he didn't care about his son. Liz do you want Jason to be there?" He asks.

"I don't know. I just know that after he couldn't even mourn with me but ask me to give Josslyn a kidney from Jake, I just couldn't take it. I actually smacked him Francis." She tells him.

"Just smacked? I would have shot him with his own gun. What was he thinking making it more about what Carly needed? Yes I understand that Josslyn was sick and it could save her life but he couldn't even hug you and share some sympathy with you?" He asks.

"Nope, when I found him here last night, I went off on him again and told him I hated him and never wanted to see him again, that I didn't want any of his 'family' there." Liz tells Francis.

"How did he take it?" Francis asks.

"Like Jason takes everything else. He just said ok and left. Lucky arrived with Cam and Aiden and I had to explain to Cam about Jake. Francis, I don't know how I'm going to get through the rest of this." She tells him.

"With me by your side, with Steven by your side and with Lucky by your side. You have 3 men that will give you the strength to get through this and be there for Cam and Aiden. But Liz, you can't live blaming yourself for this. It's not going to do you, Cam or Aiden any good. Now how about I go get some dinner and we just sit back and relax tonight?" He asks. She nods.

"Ok, I'll be back. What do you want from Kelley's?" He asks.

"Get me a chicken salad, I can't eat too much." She tells him. Francis nods and stands up.

"Go take a shower and put on some sweats I'll be back in a few." Francis tells Liz. She nods and stands up. She watches him walk out and she looks at the spot she found Jake. She starts to cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:  
><strong>

Ten minutes later Francis is in Kelley's waiting on his order when the door opens. In walks Jason. He sees the man looking distraught.

"Hey Morgan, How are you doing?" He asks trying to sound sympathetic to the guy.

"I'm doing. Just stopping in to get a bite to eat before I head out for a while. I need to clear my head, figure out what I'm doing next." Jason states sitting down at the counter.

"Yeah, Max called me, told me about Jake. Jason, I'm sorry, I know having a kid was something that you wanted, but right now, the one I'm worried the most about is Liz. She is full of guilt right now." He tells Jason. Jason looks at him.

"Full of guilt?" He asks.

"Yeah, Liz is blaming herself for not locking the door and for flipping through the mail. She thinks if she had gotten pizza like Cam wanted instead of going home for Mac and Cheese, or if she had locked the door, or if she had done all these things differently Jake would still be alive." Francis tells him.

"After last night, I figured she blamed me for it." Jason states.

"Jason, her son just died. She's lashing out, she's trying to hurt everyone as much as she is. To go with she is so wracked with guilt right now, I had to come home. I knew my Lizbits would blame herself but what I found when I got here is beyond my comprehension. Yes she might have verbally blamed you yesterday, but dude she had just found out her son was brain dead when you came asking about Jake's kidney. Didn't even try to console the mother of your son, it was all about Carly once again. Then she comes home and there you are sitting in her house, something you haven't done in 3 years, crying over Jake. She was angry at you that you couldn't have compassion for her because Carly's daughter was sick." Francis tells him.

"Today she feels bad she lashed out at you. She may be calling to invite YOU to Jake's funeral. She still hasn't budged on Sam, Sonny, or Carly but she's feeling kind of bad that she didn't include you in the funeral. Did you know she is having him listed as Jacob Martin Quartermain Webber?" Francis asks him.

"Quartermain?" he asks.

"Yep, her and Lucky I guess have agreed to include the Quartermain name. She made the arrangements today. I found her and Lucky coming out of the flower shop. She looked drained. Lucky was trying to convince her to head home and relax before they went and got Cam and Aiden but she wasn't going to have it until she saw me. Then she just ran and would have crawled into me if she could have. I took her home, talked to her for a while, and now picking up some dinner so she can take a shower. Lucky is keeping the boys tonight. She needs to be able to grieve without fear of Cam and Jake hearing her." Francis tells him.

"Do you think the cabin is a good idea for me right now or should I stay closer?" Jason asks.

"Do what you have to do for you. I've got Lizbits. I can call backup if I need it. He's just a phone call away." Francis tells him.

"She may need him. This is going to be a long process for her." Jason states.

"What about you? Some of what I heard she said to you…" Francis breaks off.

"It was true Francis. I did walk away. I did get back involved with the woman that wanted Jake dead, I did put Carly and Josslyn ahead of Liz and Jake. She was honest with me." Jason states.

"Yes, but she isn't innocent in it. She did originally ask you to give up your son." Francis tells him.

"I could have said no. I could have pushed more on being Jake's dad. I didn't. This is on me. Her asking me to give Jake up was a test that I failed. She wanted me to fight her on it. I didn't I let her call the shots." Jason tells him. "Just like I've always done. I've always let her call the shots." Jason tells him.

"Well, maybe you need to figure some things out on your own and the cabin will be the place to do it. It's only a couple hour ride away. I'll call you if we need you. Take your cell just don't answer it unless it's me." He tells Jason. Just then a waitress comes over and hands Francis a bag. He pays.

"Well I gotta head back to the house and check on her. I don't want to leave her alone too long with how guilty she is feeling." Francis states standing up. Jason grabs his arm.

"Do you think…" He leaves the rest unasked.

"Do I think she's suicidal? No. Do I think she's drowning in guilt? Yes. That's why I don't want to leave her alone to long. She needs me right now. I'm here for you too Jason. Call me if you need me. I can send him to you too if you think you need him." Francis tells Jason.

"No, I think I'm going to go to the cabin and think. I need to think about what I want out of life, who I want in my life. I never thought I would be doubting all these choices I've made but now, I just don't know anymore." Jason tells him. Francis pats him on the back.

"Just make sure if she calls you answer. Even if she needs to bitch to you, let her. If you need to bitch, call me for now. She can't handle your bitching right now with all her guilt she's carrying around." Francis states grabbing his bag. Jason nods and watches Francis head out.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The cabin two hours later. Jason walks in and shuts the door. He walks over and starts a fire in the fireplace even though he doesn't feel the cold. He sits down and waits for the room to warm up. He looks over at a picture he has of Liz, Jake and Cam on the mantle of the fireplace. He sighs and walks over. He picks it up and goes back to the couch to sit down on. He stares at his son and the tears start to roll down his face. He lays down clutching the frame to his chest. He cries himself to sleep.

When he wakes up he notices it's dark out. He looks at his cell phone and sees that it's about 2 AM. He stands up and walks over to the fireplace. He stirs the almost out ambers and throws some wood on. He then heads into the bathroom to wash his face and use the toilet. He comes out and walks over to the fridge. He pulls out a bottle of beer and takes a swig. Just then his phone rings. He looks at it and sees a number he hasn't seen in a while. He debates on not answering but does.

"Morgan." He states into it.

"Hey, where are you at?" He gets asked.

"I'm at the cabin. I'm taking a day or two to myself to grieve and figure some things out. Have you talked to him?" He asks.

"Yep, I'm on my way to Port Charles now. I'm about an hour away from the Cabin. Want me to stop by?" He gets asked.

"Yeah if you would." Jason states.

"No problem. See you in an hour. I'll call Francis and tell him that I'll be there in a few days that I'm stopping to see you." Jason hears.

"Ok, oh and Thanks." He states.

"Once upon a time, we were best friends. Right now you need a friend because that's something you are in short supply of."

"Yeah. See ya soon. Oh stop and get some food and beer at the 24-hour mart down the road from the cabin. I didn't think about food and I only have 2 bottles of beer." Jason states.

"No problem. I'll get a 1/5 of Jack too." Jason then hears him hang up. Jason sits back and watches the fire burn.

An hour and a half later Jason hears the door open.

"It better be who I think it is." He states.

"It is. It's me." He hears. Jason turns and there stands Johnny O'Brian."

"Hey, man, thanks." Jason tells him.

"No thanks needed. I figured you would be alone trying to figure this stuff out. Don't worry about it." Johnny tells him. "Let me put the groceries away and then I'll bring us some beer and the Jack. I have a feeling we both are going to need it, because you are going to tell me how this situation is this fucked up." Johnny states. Jason nods throwing some more wood on the fireplace. Soon Johnny is sitting next to Jason on the couch. They each have a shot glass and a beer sitting in front of them on the table and a bottle of Jack in between them. Johnny pours them each a shot. Jason downs his.

"Ok man, how did you and Lizbits end up with a kid and not together?" He asks.

"It's a long story." Jason tries.

"Well if we are going to figure out what you are doing, I need to know how you got here." Johnny states.

"Well Sonny got involved with a woman named Sam. She got pregnant and when the DNA test came back as Sonny's, I once again offered to help out. I took her in because by this point Sonny and Carly decided to try and save their marriage." Johnny shakes his head.

"Anyway, I took in Sam, supported her through her pregnancy. Kristina got sick and Alexis confronted Sam about getting the cord blood to save Kristina. Sam said no. Alexis fought with her. Sam ended up in preterm labor from an abrupt placenta. They delivered Lila by c-section but she was still born. It sent Sam on this want to have a baby tangent. Sonny was finally told that Kristina was his daughter. Come to find out, Carly knew and it caused Sonny to do his whole, you lied to me thing." Jason pauses. Johnny nods.

"Well, Sam and I stayed together, I started thinking I was in love with her. We even got engaged and talked about having a baby. Then we found out Alexis was actually Sam's mom." Jason stops to take a drink of beer.

"What? Sam slept with Sonny before she knew that he was her sister's dad right?" Johnny asks.

"Yes. Well once it came out that Sam was Alexis' daughter she gave up as a teenager, things changed. Alexis decided to try and play with Sam's life. She convinced me Sam would be safer without me in her life and what sealed it was when Manny shot her. Well to make a long story short, after she was shot she moved in with Alexis, and because Alexis was butting in her life, Sam got mad. To get her revenge she slept with Ric Lansing who was married to Alexis at the time." Jason tells him.

"Wait a minute, Sam sleeps with Sonny and gets pregnant, sleeps with you, then goes to Ric who just happened to be her step father?" Johnny asks.

"Yep and her little sister Molly's dad." Jason fills in.

"Ok that's disgusting talking about keeping it in the family." Johnny states.

"Well the night she slept with Ric, I saw her. I had gone over to talk to Sam about getting back together with her. I went home to the penthouse and started drinking. Soon there was a knock on the door and it was Liz. She had found Lucky in her bed with Maxie." Jason states.

"Wait, isn't Maxie like 16 years old?" He asks.

"Nope, she was 18 at the time." Jason states. "Well we talked, she told me about Lucky and Maxie and Lucky's pill problem. I told her about Sam and Ric. Then we started talking about the past and what ifs. We were drinking a little bit too. But she went to leave, was going to sleep in the on call room at the hospital because her credit cards were maxed and everyone else was telling her to go fix it with Lucky. I offered to let her stay with me. She agreed. Next thing I know I'm pulling her in and we are making out. I laid her on the floor in the living room of the penthouse and had sex with Liz. We also hit the pool table, the stairs and finally made it up to the guest room because I didn't want to taint what would be our one night together with memories of Courtney and Sam." Johnny nods.

"Well a few weeks later it comes out that a bad batch of Enduro Condoms were made and Liz ended up pregnant. Lucky found out and went to rehab. Liz asked me to take a paternity test so she could find out if the kid was mine or Lucky's. The results came back but everyone told me that Lucky was the dad." Jason states.

"Everybody was who?" Johnny asks.

"Carly." Jason tells him.

"And you believed her right?" Johnny asks.

"Yep. It wasn't until Liz was 6 months pregnant and was held hostage at the Metro Court that she told me the truth. I asked her then to marry me. She told me no. Well Jake was born. Sam did some things that she swears she's sorry for. Liz and I saw each other in secret for a while but when Jake was kidnapped a second time I couldn't take the chances on anything happening to Jake. So I walked away at the end." Jason tells him.

"OK, first off what did Sam do to Jake?" He asks.

"She watched as a mentally ill woman kidnapped Jake and didn't say anything. Once we got him back she hired two men to hold guns on the Liz and the kids in the park and use my name. She then came along trying to play hero." Jason states.

"And you got back with her?" Jason nods his head.

"Did you hit your head?" He asks.

"Well Michael and Kristina ran away, Sam and I chased them down to Mexico where a church feel on me and I was shot." Jason states.

"Let me guess you wake up one morning and Sam said you slept together." Johnny states.

"How did you know?" Jason asks.

"Did you sleep with her in Mexico?" He asks.

"She says I did. I don't remember it but we have slept together since." Jason states.

"You dumbass no wonder Liz is so pissed at you." Johnny tells him.

"Well she wasn't miss perfect. She originally asked me to give up Jake. She was all set to remarry Lucky, and she has a 3rd child now that she had to have a DNA test done on because she didn't know if he was Lucky or Nic's." Jason states.

"You broke my Lizzie bear enough she slept with brothers? No wonder she's having the problems she's having.

So what happened? How did Jake get run over?" He asks.

"I'm not sure. Something about it was supposed to be Lucky's day but he decided he wanted to marry Siobhan, Liz didn't approve so she didn't want the kids to be there. So she kept the kids. Cam started complaining saying he wanted pizza, Liz decided Mac and Cheese. They got home. Liz kicked the door closed. Jake was playing on the landing with some toys, Cam and Aiden were upstairs, Liz was taking a minute to flip through the mail. She noticed the door was open looked out, didn't see Jake so she checked upstairs and when she come back down she looked out again and saw him laying in the street. The driver drove off leaving him there. Liz called 911 and got him to the hospital. She called Lucky, who called me. I got there and shortly after and they were taking him into surgery. He was declared brain dead a little bit later. I told Lucky who told Liz. They then talked to Liz and Lucky about organ donation, I guess Carly over heard that and with Josslyn being diagnosed with stage 5 kidney cancer she wanted Jake's kidney for Josslyn." Jason tells him.

"So she comes to the always there Jason and asks him to get it for her?" Johnny asks.

"Yep, pretty much. I went and asked. Got smacked by Liz. Lucky then later talked her into it. She agreed. I went to Liz's house to try and talk to her, she wasn't there but I saw Jake's motorcycle and lost it." Jason tells him. "Liz came home, found me there and went off on me again. I ran like I always do, had it out with both Sam and Sonny and made the decision to come to the cabin. I knew it would be the only place I could go to actually have my time to mourn without everyone demanding I do something for them. I'm just waiting to see if Liz will call me and ask me to come to the funeral. I know when it is and where but last I heard she didn't want me there. If that's the case I won't go but I would like to go, be there for her." Jason tells him.

"Yeah, when I called Francis he told me to make sure I was in town in time for the funeral. He said Liz is still waffling a little on if you are going to be allowed or not. I guess Jax has donated the banquet room and the food and stuff for the dinner afterwards. It's one less thing Liz has to deal with. Francis said right now, she's just trying to stay busy so she doesn't think. He's really worried about her."

"I think I need to head home later today I guess it is and see if I can talk to her." Jason states.

"Have you made any decisions?" Johnny asks.

"Well, Sam is gone never to come back in my life. Spinelli is going to find out it's time for him to grow up and get a place of his own. Sonny knows where I stand. I told him I'm out of things to give people and that still holds true. My heart, well the part that isn't getting buried with my son is still with Liz. My son's spirit is gone, his body parts have been donated out to save other kids, all that's left is saying goodbye to his spirit. I don't have anymore to give them. Carly is going to be calling within a few hours because I haven't called her to check on Josslyn and you know as well as I do that if Carly wants something then Jason is supposed to get it for her. She has an adult son and a husband but I'm the one that's supposed to be at her beck and call. But I think, I need to be there in case Liz needs me the most. She is my son's mom. She should be the one that gets the most from me at this time." Jason tells him.

"Yes, but who's going to be there for Jason?" Johnny asks.

"Who's always been there for Jason? Jason is going to be there for Jason and maybe once Liz calms down a little Liz will be there for Jason like she's always been." Jason tells him.

"If that's what you want. I'm going to get a couple hours of sleep because I've been up for 36 hours now. Then we can head out." Johnny tells him.

"I think I'll catch a little too. I haven't slept much in the last 2 days myself." Jason tells Johnny. Johnny nods.

"Ok do you want the bedroom or the couch?" He asks.

"I'll take the couch. Not sure how much sleep I'm actually going to get." Jason states.

"Ok. I'll see ya in a few hours." Johnny heads to the bedroom. Jason lies back down on the couch. He picks up his phone and dials Francis's number.

"I'll be back later today. Johnny and I are going to catch a couple hours of sleep and then head back. I'll call you when I get into town. How is she?" He asks.

"She's ok. Steven gave her some meds to get her to sleep about 5 this morning. Lucky called and he's going to keep Aiden and Cam until at least noon. Jason, hurry home. I think she needs you more then she's willing to say." Francis tells him.

"I'll be there later tonight. Hold down the fort til I get home, oh and Francis, I'm claiming my woman when I get home. It's not going to be easy, there's going to be fighting but I'm done letting her call all the shots. If I had been a man and stood up for what I wanted to begin with, there would have been guards there and Jake would never have gotten to the road. If anyone is to blame for this besides the driver it's me. Just to warn you." Jason tells him. He ends the call with a smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Later that day Johnny pulls up outside Liz's house. He gets out and knocks on the door. Francis opens it.

"Shh, she's napping. It's been a rough day." Francis states. Johnny walks in and sees Liz on the couch cuddling one of Jake's shirts. He sets his bag down.

"Lets go into the kitchen. I'll start dinner and we can talk in there." Francis states. Johnny nods and they head into the kitchen.

"So how is he?" Francis asks.

"Better. He came to a few conclusions some aren't going to like them. I guess he's already dumped Sam and told Sonny off." Johnny states.

"Yeah, he told me about that." Francis tells him.

"Well, Spinelli is going to have to find his own place, Carly is going to find out that Jason isn't always going to be there for her and to rely on her husband." Johnny states.

"What was this about getting his family back? Isn't it too late for that?" Johnny looks at Francis.

"What?" He asks.

"Yeah he called me at like 7 this morning, said you guys were going to catch a nap and then coming home and he was going to fight for his family." Francis fills in for Johnny.

"Well that sure as hell ain't me." They hear. Johnny and Francis turn to the doorway and see Liz standing there.

"Lizbits, he knows he's fucked up. He's trying to straighten his life out." Johnny states.

"Well, it's too damn bad O'Brian. His only family with me is dead. He can go fight for the Quartermains. I'm done with his ass. He chose those people one too many times and if all you are going to do is tell me how I should forgive him, you can get your ass out too." Liz tells him.

"Liz, that's not what I'm trying to do. Jason knows he's in the wrong. He knows where he's screwed up. But Liz, if he calls to talk, LISTEN to him, hear him out. That's all I ask. I'm here for my Lizzie bear and I told Jason that." Johnny tells her.

"I'm sorry Johnny, it's just everyone always tries to get me to forgive everyone yet no one ever forgives me when I screw up. I've never claimed to be perfect, and yet if I screw up everyone thinks that I don't deserve forgiveness and compassion." Liz tells him.

"Lizbits, come here." Johnny states standing up. She walks over and he wraps his arms around her.

"Johnny is here now. Things will be ok. We'll get through this and then after that Johnny and Francis will kick anyone's ass that messes with our Lizbits." Johnny tells her smiling. She smiles back.

"There's my Lizzie. Now come on, lets go see Cam and Aiden." Johnny states taking her hand.

"Don't mind me, I'll just be here cooking by myself." Francis states.

"You do that Franny boy." Johnny calls over his shoulder. Liz lets out a laugh.

The penthouse the same time as the scene at Liz's. Jason walks in and sees Spinelli sitting on the couch.

"Stone Cold, I am so sorry for the mini Stone Cold's demise. Is there anything the Jakyl can do for you?" He asks.

"Spinelli, it's time we have a talk. I let you move in here to protect you from Lorenzo. Lorenzo is long gone. It's time you move out. You have a week to find a new place. There are 3 apartments in this building open, you can have one of those if you like. You should have enough money saved from working for me to be able to afford one." Jason tells him.

"But Stone Cold, you are going to need me since the Non Maternal One let your mini me die." Spinelli states.

"Spinelli, you ever say something like that about Liz again, you will be more then living on your own. I don't ever want to hear that cross your mouth again. Liz is a single mother of 3 kids. She can't watch all 3 kids 24/7. The only thing she did wrong was NOT ask for help knowing she needed it. If I ever hear you say how she's a bad mother again, you will cease to exist." Jason tells him. Spinelli gulps.

"Master, I was just saying, if Nurse Webber was watching her boys, then little Stone Cold wouldn't have gotten run over." Spinelli tells him.

"Yes, and if I had claimed my family like she wanted me too 3 years ago, there would have been guards and Jake wouldn't have gotten run over, if Lucky had planned his wedding for the next day, Jake would have been with him and not been run over, if, if, if. Spinelli all the if's in this situation doesn't make it disappear. The truth is my son is dead because some idiot was racing down a residential road. Not because Liz is a horrible mom, not because I'm too stupid to know there is danger everywhere. I should have claimed Liz, Cam and Jake 3 years ago and I didn't." Jason tells him.

"Now, you have a week to get a new place to live. That's when the construction crew is coming. This penthouse is going to be gutted and redone." Jason tells him.

"But Stone Cold." Spinelli starts.

"ENOUGH! I told you, 1 week, that's 7 days. Now go start looking." Jason tells him getting fed up. Just then there's a knock on the door. Jason goes over and opens it. There stands Sam.

"What do you want? I thought I made myself clear." Jason tells her.

"I figured you were just grieving so I came to make sure you are ok." She tells him.

"I'm fine. Now leave. I still mean it, getting back with you was wrong. Go celebrate Jake's demise but know, if you do have a baby, it won't be mine. The only woman that's ever going to be the mother to my kids is Liz. So GET OUT!" Jason slams the penthouse door in her face. She opens it up.

"Jayson, I know you don't mean that. I know you know how good we are together." Sam tells him.

"OH MY GOD! Were you always this stupid? We are done, finished, fineto, and whatever else goes with that. My son's death has shown me some things that I've let go in my life, the first being that I'm lazy in love. Sam it's time for some cold hard truths. I don't love you, I haven't since you fucked Ric on your momma's floor. I got back with you because you are easy. Not because I love you and can't live without you. You were there, I was horny. Case closed. I kept you because you were there and willing to take whatever the hell I dished out. Hell you didn't care that I was willing to go to prison for 5 years to be with Michael. That right there should have told you that I cared more about Michael then you. I had Molly and Kristina plan all the Valentine's Day crap why? Because I don't care. It's just another day. They made a deal out of it not me. The "romantic" article about the new 9MM was just to shut you up. God Sam, you should have some of that self-respect you told Liz you had. Where the hell is it. You let me walk all over you for the last 3 years and didn't care." Jason tells her.

"Well, that's because I love you." Sam states.

"No, it's because you are pathetic and no one else wants you. Yes I know about Lucky calling out Liz's name while in bed with you. Want to know why that is? Liz seems all sweet and innocent but in the bedroom she's a wildcat. Why the hell do you think I was so willing to meet in secret with her for sex?" He asks.

"Really, because with her past with guys I wouldn't think she was. I mean she obviously can't fulfill a man in the bedroom or they all wouldn't stray on her." Sam says with a smirk.

"Let me tell you something, Ric had a vendetta against Sonny. Faith was a way to join alliances with someone else that didn't like Sonny. Why do you think after Liz divorced him he kept trying to get her back? Even when he was with Alexis he wanted Liz. As for Lucky, Lucky himself will tell you most of his cheating was out of revenge. It was either drugs or revenge. The only time it wasn't was when right after he come back brainwashed and slept with Liz's sister and technically that wasn't cheating. They weren't together. Liz had just asked out of respect for her they not sleep together. They didn't listen. She came to me. Hell if we had continued what was started that night, you and I would never have happened because Liz and I would have been together all this time. Even now, she's the one I want, she's the one I dream about, and I'm not supposed to be able to dream. Ok so it's not dreams. It's memories that come back while I'm sleeping. You talk about how you are this ride or die chick and let me tell you something. Ride or Die chicks are boring in bed. The think they are all that but Sam, you fuck me the same way you always have. A man likes some spice, something different once in awhile. I know I do. Maybe out there is a man that likes the same thing all the time but not this man. With Liz I don't get that. Hell Courtney was as bland as they come personality wise and in bed she was better then you are." Jason tells him.

"Stone Cold, why are you being so mean to the goddess?" Spinelli pipes up.

"I'll tell you what Spinelli, if you think she's such a Goddess, you take her." Jason tells him. "I am way past done with her. But just know something Spinelli, in the bedroom, you'll be the one doing all the work not her. With Liz sometimes it's me, sometimes it's her, sometimes we take turns doing the work. Yes Sam, believe it or not once in awhile I do like to be ridden." He tells her smiling remembering Liz up in the pink bedroom riding him for all she was worth. Sam looks at him and sees him spaced out.

"JAYSON!" She calls. He shakes his head and notices his pants feel a little tighter just by the image that came into his head.

"What Sam?" He asks noticing the smell of Vanilla.

"I see you miss me. You might say you don't, but your body says something else." Jason laughs.

"Sam, I was just remembering Liz ridding me upstairs the night Jake was created. It was awesome. That's what gave me this raging hard on I have. Not you here dressed in clothes that are too small for even Molly. Damn Sam, you are over 30. It's time to act like an adult. Why not try shopping in the adult department. You might be happier if your clothes weren't so tight." Jason turns around and Sam watches this.

"Why are you being so mean to me?" She asks in a pouty voice. Jason rolls his eyes and turns around.

"Because you just don't get it. If I wanted to come home to a jealous, screaming banshee I would have married Carly. I want to come home to someone that can make me forget the horrors of my life. I want to come home to a wife and kids playing on the floor, cookie crumbs on the couch from that day. I want to have to do bath time, and read bedtime stories. Then when all that's done I want someone that's just happy to have me home be there to welcome me into her arms and into her bed. I don't want someone who thinks a good night out is going with me and carrying that gun and shooting right beside me, because face it Sam, you aren't very good at that. You say you know me better then anyone else does?" He asks She nods.

"Then how in the hell did I get shot by you? Liz knew what I was trying to convey. She knew I was telling you not to shoot, let me deal with it. But no you had to be bad ass McCall and I paid the price by getting shot. God Sam, you can be so stupid at times. That's why Liz and I are better together. Look at us up on the parapet when Crazy Z had us up there. She knew exactly what my eyes conveyed and she did it right. She distracted him by kicking his leg out as she went down, that allowed me to get the upper hand. That's what I need in a woman. Someone that will do what needs to be done but not try and be a hero. Hell Liz shot a guy to save your life, it only took her one bullet. She is a better shot then you and doesn't shoot a gun like you do all the damn time. So now why should I think you actually know me better then anyone else?" Jason asks.

"Because I know what you need. I know what you want, and I know what your life entails." Sam states.

"So does Liz. She's been shot, shot at, kidnapped, raped, and still has more compassion in her pinkie finger then you do in your whole body. She has been abandoned by her parents at 15, left with a neighbor and she got herself to Port Charles all by herself. She worked to put herself through school, she is a single mom." Jason tells Sam.

"So she's miss perfect." Sam states.

"No, she's far from perfect. She is human, she does make mistakes, and right now she's carrying around a shitload of guilt for what happened to Jake. Unlike you who brushed it off every time you put my son in danger, Liz is actually feeling guilty for it." Jason tells her.

"Well of course. Jake never died because of me." She states.

"No, but almost did. I don't care what Sasha said the reason for Jake's kidnapping was. YOU were the one that had been followed by the Russians, YOU were the one that infiltrated the Russian Mob. YOU are the one to blame for him being taken that time. Sasha can say it was me, that it was my relationship with Liz, but it was YOU and your relationship with Lucky. It was because of you Jake was in that roadhouse, it was YOU that he was almost blown up in that roadhouse. Now it's me that's saying, enough is enough. Get out." Jason states turning back around away from Sam. He sees Spinelli still sitting there.

"Shouldn't you be, oh I don't know, packing or looking for a new place? Your days are running down." Jason tells him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going for a ride. BOTH OF YOU be gone when I get back." Jason tells them grabbing his keys to the bike and his leather coat.

"Goddess, he'll come around, he's not sure of what he was saying." Spinelli tells Sam.

"I know that. I'll give him a few days and then talk to him again. He'll see he still loves me and wants to be with me." Sam states turning and heading out the door. Spinelli picks up his messenger bag to go talk to the guys downstairs about one of the other apartments in the building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

At Liz's the dishes are done and Cam and Aiden are in bed. Francis looks at Liz.

"How about you and Johnny head out someplace to talk. I'll stay here with the boys." Francis suggests.

"Where would we go?" She asks.

"How about that safe house Jason had bought for you? I think you need to get away from this for a while; you need your time. That's why I called OB he is able to help you while I'm here with the rug rats." Francis states.

"At least someone cares. My brother is at the hospital all the damn time, Grams when I called her said that she would be home in a few days. She was at Sarah's. She couldn't rush home with her grandson on death's door but she'll be home to play the grieving Great Grandma for the rest of the town. And my "friends" don't seem to give a shit." Liz tells him.

"Well, that's changed. You have two friends that are here strictly for you, for whatever you need us for. If you need someone to yell and scream at that's us. If you need someone here to stay with the kids while you go off and mourn, that's us. I would just as soon have one of us with you if you go off to cry though." Francis states.

"Ok. Johnny let's go." Johnny nods.

"Call my cell if you need us." Johnny tells him.

The safe house a little while later, Johnny pulls up and sees a light on. Liz looks a little taken back.

"Stay here a minute." Johnny states. He gets out and sees he has a text message from Francis. He reads it.

"Jason's there. Make them talk." Is all it states. Johnny sighs wondering why he gets this job.

"Come on Lizbits. Jason's here, time to talk." He tells her.

"I'm not going near that mother fucker." Liz states.

"Elizabeth Imogene Webber, get out of the car before I come pick your short skinny ass up and carry it in there." Johnny tells her. Jason comes out of the safe house. He walks over and picks Liz up.

"I got her. Go get lost for a few hours. It's not going to be pleasant." He says as Liz smacks him on the ass. Johnny laughs.

"Good luck man." He tells Jason.

"Jonathan Michael O'Brian get back here. DO NOT LEAVE ME HERE!" Liz demands smacking Jason's back.

"Jason pops her on the ass that's sticking up in the air since he has her thrown over his shoulder. Johnny laughs and gets back in the car. Jason walks her into the safe house and locks the door behind him. He locks the chain that's on the top of the door high enough up that Liz can't reach it. He then sets her down. She looks at him and walks over to the couch and sits down.

"Liz, look at me." He demands. She crosses her arms across her chest and pouts. Jason laughs.

"I can make you look at me." He tells her. She shakes her head. He walks over and grabs her face he lifts it up until she can look into his eyes. She closes them.

"So we are going to revert to childish shit?" He asks. She looks at him.

"Didn't I make myself clear?" She demands.

"Yes, but now let me make myself clear. Sit there, shut up, and listen to me." He demands. She goes back to pouting.

"Liz, the first thing I'm going to tell you, you need to take to heart. THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT! Jake dying, is NOT your fault. I know how guilty you are feeling. But this IS NOT, I repeat, NOT your fault. Francis and Johnny are looking into finding out who did it too. Now time for me to tell you a few harsh truths.

"Do you want to know why I went back to Sam?" He asks. She shakes her head no.

"Tough, I went back to Sam because she wanted me. You always said you did but name one time you chose me, name one time you chose me over Lucky, over Ric, over Zander. Name one time you actually showed me that you wanted ME, Jason Morgan. You never did. You talk about how I walked away, how I didn't want you or Jake, how I never put you first. Well that's a two way street. YOU lied to me from the beginning, YOU walked away from me just as much as I walked away from you. YOU wanted me to give up my son. What was I supposed to think Elizabeth?" He asks.

"You were supposed to fight for your son, even if that meant fighting me." Liz tells him.

"But why? Why should I fight for my son? Why should I have fought for my son when his mother clearly didn't want me in the picture?" He demands.

"To prove that you would fight for him no matter who it was against." Liz tells him.

"But Why? I did what you wanted, I let my son go. I walked away from him." Jason tells her.

"Damn it Jason, I didn't want to make the choice but there you were asking me what I wanted." Liz tells him.

"Then Say that Liz. Damn it, I'm not some god damn mind reader. I'm a human, I make fucking mistakes but every time I do, it's never forgiven. Hell Rick almost killed you and you took him back. Lucky has cheated on you, left drugs down in Cam's toy box, left a loaded gun where Cam could get at it. I could go on with all that Lucky's done to you and yet you have ALWAYS forgiven him. Zander used you to get over your best friend. Why is he forgiven for everything he did but I'm not? Why was I never once forgiven for anything I did?" He demands.

"Because you weren't supposed to be the one that hurt me. Rick, Zander, Lucky, all 3 of them hurt me, that was their M.O. You on the other hand, had always said you never wanted to hurt me but you always did. You always took my heart and stomped on it, and I wasn't going to give you the chance to do it to Jake. I didn't want to have to explain to your son that daddy couldn't' come because Uncle Sonny went off half-cocked and now Daddy has to clean up his mess again. I didn't want to have to tell my son that Daddy couldn't take him for the weekend because Cousin Mikey is a spoiled punk who thinks guns are a toy and now Daddy has to cover for Cousin Mikey. I didn't want to have to explain how you missed an important event in Jake's life because Aunt Carly was having another nail crisis and needed Daddy to hold her hand even though she is a 40-year-old woman. That is why Jason. If for once you had shown the inclination that you would put Jake first, I NEVER would have asked you to give him up, but every time I turned around through our whole whatever the hell it was, if Carly called you ran. If Sonny called you ran. Hell I had PTSD from being locked in a crypt, Carly called you upset because of some stupid reason, you CHOSE to go to her to help her. That is why I slept with Zander. He acted like he cared about me. There. I went back to Ric, Lucky, and Zander because no matter what happened, they showed me they would be there for me. You always put everyone else ahead of me. Call me selfish, call me a bitch, but I wanted someone that would put ME first in my life. I wanted someone that would put my kids first in their lives and Jason, no matter how many times you throw my misdeeds in my face, you are just as guilty of never putting me first too. So don't think you are so much better then me." Liz tells him.

"Liz, I know that I never tried to put you first. Liz, look at me. I'm here, I'm begging you. Don't shut me out of your life. I need you, I need you right now. I need to know that our connection wasn't JUST because of Jake." Jason tells her.

"Jason, right now, I'm barely holding it together for Cam and Aiden. Don't expect me to be your rock too." She tells him.

"No, I don't expect you to be my rock, I'm just asking to let me grieve with you. Let us grieve our son together. Tell me about Jake. Give me something to hold in my heart of my son that I didn't get to know. HELP ME to help you through this. Let us together, get Cam and Aiden through this." Jason tells her.

"Right now, I don't have it in me Jason. I have to go bury my son in two days. I don't have it in me to help you through this." She tells him.

"Do you want to know what will help me through this? Helping you. Being there beside you as our son is laid to rest. Being the man I should have been 3 years ago. That is what would help me. Can you do that Liz? Can I at least come to Jake's funeral?" He asks. She looks into his eyes and nods. He breaths a sigh of relief.

"I have one more favor to ask, can I be beside you? Can I let you draw your strength from me?" He asks.

"That one I can't answer Jason. Right now all I can agree to is allowing you, just you, at the funeral. No Sonny, No Carly, No Sam, No Spinelli." She tells him.

"Agreed." He tells her. He wraps his arms around Liz and the tears roll down her face. He holds her as she cries for her son, for the anger, the guilt she feels. He cries for the time lost, the anger, the guilt, and the hurt he carries.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Two days later, Liz is dressed in black walking into the church. Johnny has an arm wrapped around her and carrying Cam in the other arm. Francis is following with Aiden. She walks up and lays her hand on the tiny urn at the front of the alter. The tears fall down her eyes. Johnny gives her a moment while he goes and gets Cam settled into the pew.

"I'm so sorry Jakie. I never meant for this to happen to you." She states as the tears roll down her eyes. That's what Jason sees when he walks in. He walks up beside her. He puts one arm around Liz and his other hand on her hand.

"Jake, Daddy's sorry he wasn't here. It's not mom's fault and I don't want her to think that." He whispers.

"Daddy's sorry he wasn't man enough to fight to be in your life. Daddy's sorry that because of that is why you aren't here with us anymore." He stands up and helps Liz up. He leads her to the front pew. He goes to walk away and she grabs his hand and pulls him down. He sits down beside her and wraps an arm around her. Soon Lucky comes in with Siobhan on his arm. Lulu follows with Dante. Lucky comes up and Liz stands. She hugs Lucky.

"You doing ok Liz?" He asks. She nods. Lulu snears.

"Look at you. Like you actually care." Lulu tells Liz. Liz turns to Lulu.

"Get out. If you can't sit down, shut your mouth long enough for us to say goodbye to Jake, GET OUT." Liz tells her.

"Lulu go sit over in that pew. Dad will be here soon." Lucky states.

"Liz, I'm sorry." Dante tells her. She nods. Dante goes to sit by Lulu. Soon everyone is there and Father Michaels is standing at the alter.

"Usually I quote scripture and all that at a time like this but, what can I actually say to make this ok? What can be said to soothe the grieving of a mother and father of a child that was taken too soon by someone reckless person on a street? There really are no words of comfort for this family grieving the loss of one so young. Instead of me standing here talking, I will let any of you that knew Jacob Martin Quartermain Spencer come up and speak." He steps back. Liz gets up on shaky legs and walks to the podium.

"First off, let me say thank you all for coming today. Instead of sitting here in sorrow, lets sit here in joy. In joy of what Jakie brought into our lives the short time he was with us. As many of you have found out this last week, Lucky Spencer was his Legal father but his biological father was Jason Morgan. For the gift Jason gave to me and to Lucky I will be forever grateful. Jake was a wonderful child, full of imagination, and yet he had the quiet demeanor of Jason. He was slow into getting to like you but once he did you knew it. My son brought great joy into my life and many headaches. From playing swords with his older brother Cameron in the kitchen with empty paper towel rolls, to the buckets of water dumped on my bathroom floor at bath time, he was a child full of life. Liz steps down and walks over to her purse. She pulls out a little yellow motorcycle.

"This was Jake's favorite. No matter where he went it had to be with him. I thought about keeping it as a reminder of my son, but I have decided instead it needs to go with him. It will never leave his side again." Liz tells them with tears in her eyes. She sets the motorcycle on top of the stand and walks back over to sit down. She dabs at her eyes with a Kleenex. Lucky stands up.

"Like Liz said, thank you all for coming today. My son, and for all intents and purposes he was my son, was a wonderful child. I got to spend many days with him, playing motorcycles, playing catch in the backyard of the house I grew up in. Reading him bed time stories, giving him his bath and like Liz cleaning up the floor afterwards do to all the water. He was a curious child, he asked questions when he had them, he hugged you and looked at you with those blue eyes and your heart would melt. For the last few days I've been thinking about what I would say to honor the memory of Jake, and all I can say is that, I loved him more then I ever imagined I could. When I became a father, first to Cam, then to Jake, and now to my own little boy Aiden, I never knew the love and joy that could come from being a dad. Now that I've known it, I know that no matter what goes on in my life, who enters it, who exits it, the one that hurts the most, is this one. No parent should have to bury a child, especially one this young. He wasn't sick, this was just very unexpected and the shock value rates as high as ever. I will mourn the loss of my son, but I will also stand beside Liz and celebrate his life. I will celebrate the good times, I will laugh at the little quirks he had, I will forever hold in my heart the first time he called me Dada. I will hold forever in my heart the first time he told me he loved me." He steps down with tears in his eyes. He walks over to Liz and she stands up and they embrace. Jax steps forward. Some gasp that he is here.

"I know, how can he be here. That's what you all are asking. Well, Liz is a friend of mine. We might not have hung out, called each other, or anything else, but I do consider Liz a friend of mine. Liz and I became friends when she agreed to be a surrogate mom for me and Courtney. Unfortunately, our baby was never born. Due to a car accident Liz miscarried our baby, and it was our baby. So out of respect to a dear friend I'm here to pay my respects to the child that saved my daughter's life. See my daughter was diagnosed with kidney cancer and because of Jake's death, Liz agreed to donate his kidney to save my daughter. For that, I will never be able to repay Liz or Lucky. To be willing to do that was something that I don't know how many mothers could do. I tried to put myself in their shoes as I sat there after Josslyn's surgery and see if I could do the same thing, and the answer I came up with is, I don't know. Because of Liz, and the kindness in her heart, my daughter will continue on. She will grow, and hopefully be this amazing woman who changes the world. So as a friend, I gather here today with her, Lucky and with Jason, to give thanks to Jake. To thank Liz and Lucky, and even Jason, for giving my daughter life." He steps down and walks over to Liz. She stands and he hugs her.

Twenty minutes later every one has talked. Ethan, Johnny, Francis, Patrick, Matt, and Max step forward and give their respects to Liz, Lucky and Jason. Lucky grabs the two boys and Jason wraps an arm around Liz. He walks her outside with Lucky following. He puts Liz into Johnny's car and climbs in behind her. Lucky buckles Cam and Aiden in his car. Johnny, Francis, bring out Jake's urn. Jason gets out and jumps in the front seat putting her on his lap. Johnny comes and climbs in the drivers seat and Francis gets in the back. They start the ride to the cemetery.

At the cemetery Jason gets out and helps Liz to a seat. Lucky joins her and looks at Liz.

"Siobhan is in the car with the boys, we won't be here long and I didn't want them to be here for this part. It's going to be hard enough." Liz nods as Lucky wraps an arm around her waist as Jason puts one around her shoulders. Soon the urn is sitting there in place. Johnny runs back to the car and grabs the flowers he got. He brings them up and hands one to Liz, one to Lucky, one to Jason, one to Monica, one to Audrey, and one to Edward. He then takes his stand behind Liz giving her as much support as he can. The prayer is said and soon Liz stands, followed by Lucky, and Jason, then Monica, Audrey and Edward. They each walk up, Liz kisses the flower and lays it on the ground beside the urn. Jason follows and so does Lucky. Jason wraps his arms around Liz as she breaks down sobbing in the cemetery. Johnny and Francis walk over to where Jason is basically holding Liz. Lucky looks at him.

"Want me to stay?" He asks.

"No, head to the Metro Court and help out there. Johnny, Francis and I will get her calmed down and bring her in a little bit." Jason tells him. Lucky nods he walks over and wraps his arms around Liz.

"Love you Lizzie." He tells her.

"Love you too Lucky, thanks for the support." She tells him.

"Take a few minutes. See you at the dinner." He tells her. She nods as she goes back to Jason's arms.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At the Metro Court half an hour later. Liz walks in with Jason, Johnny, and Francis.

"MOMMY!" Where was you?" She hears. She looks down and sees Cam come running.

"Sorry, momma needed a few minutes to herself while you were with Daddy and Siobhan." Liz tells him kneeling down. He wraps his arms around her.

"Come on Mommy, Mr. Jax says the food is ready." He tells her. She smiles and holds her hand out for Cam to take.

"Well if it's ready, lets go eat." She tells him. Jason follows her with Johnny beside him and Francis brings up the rear.

"I'm impressed." Jason states.

"She's a mom, she has to put her sadness and grief aside for Cam's sake. He knows this is a sad time for Liz but Liz also knows she can't wallow in her grief. She has to mourn and move on for her other kids sake. Some don't understand that. There's been a few remarks around town made about how she isn't dealing with Jake's death." Johnny tells Jason as they grab a plate and start to fix it from the buffet set up.

"She's dealing with it. She's just dealing Elizabeth style." Jason tells him. Johnny nods.

"I know. Listen, next week Francis and I want to talk to you about something." Jason looks at Johnny.

"It can wait til next week. Let's get through the rest of this week. Liz needs our focus to be on her right now so she can put her focus on Cam and Aiden and getting Cam through this." Johnny tells him. Jason nods. They follow Liz and Cam to a table and sit down. Lucky comes over with Aiden and Jax follows with a highchair. Liz sets Aiden up on the opposite side of her then Cam is on. Jason sits down next to Cam. Liz reaches into a diaper bag and pulls out some baby food for Aiden. Lucky looks at her.

"Let me go get Siobhan sat with Dad then I'll feed Aiden while you eat." He tells her.

"No, Lucky, I got it. Go eat. Tell Siobhan thanks for the help today from me." She tells him.

"No problem. I'll be over there with Dad and Lulu if you need me. I figure putting Lulu at the same table with you right now is not what you need." Lucky tells her.

"No, I can't really deal with her acting out today. I almost decked her at the church." Liz tells him.

"I wouldn't have said a word if you did. She would have deserved it. I can't believe she would pick today to be in your face." Lucky tells her leaning down and giving her a hug. Liz pops open the baby food and puts some on a spoon. She nods as Lucky walks off.

About 20 minute later, Aiden is fed. Liz has finished eating and Cam is playing with Spencer in the corner of the banquet room. Jason leans over since he had taken Cam's chair and whispers into her ear.

"You wanna get outta here? Take the boys home, put Aiden down for a nap?" He asks. She nods knowing she can't hold it back much longer.

"Ok, I'll get Johnny to take us back to the church so I can pick up my bike. While you are getting the kids settled, I run to the penthouse, change and then you and I will take the bike out while Johnny and Francis are there with Cam and Aiden." Liz nods.

"I need a ride." She tells him.

"I figured that. We'll go ride for awhile, and then head to the safe house for awhile. Just you and me. We can grieve together. I'm sure Johnny and Francis won't have a problem with that." He tells her.

"Thanks. You seem to be in tune with me today." She tells him.

"No, I just know what I need and I need to wrap my arms around you and cry for our son." He tells her. She makes sure everything's packed in the diaper bag. Jason goes over and tells Johnny the plan.

"Cam, come on buddy, lets go say bye to Daddy." Liz tells him. Cam runs over to the table Lucky's at.

"Bye Daddy, By Siobhan, Bye Auntie Lulu, Uncle Dante, Grandpa Luke." Cam tells them. Liz nods to Lulu, Siobhan, Dante and Luke. She looks at Lucky.

"I'm going to take the boys home. Johnny and Francis will be at the house. Jason and I are going to go for a ride and then probably go someplace where we can be alone. I can't hold it together much longer." She tells him. He stands up.

"Want me to take the boys tonight?" He asks.

"No, you need some time tonight. Let Siobhan take care of you. Johnny and Francis will take care of them tonight. I'll be back to the house later myself." She tells him.

"OK, Call me if you need anything." He tells her. She nods and hugs him.

"Thanks for coming everyone." She tells them all at the table.

"Liz, know that I'm looking into the hit and run. I will find the ass." Dante tells her.

"Thanks Dante. I just want to know what kind of person can hit a child and leave them there." She states.

"Me too." Dante tells her. He hugs her.

"I'll see you later, Luke call me, we'll find time to get you to spend some time with Cam and Aiden." She tells him.

"Ok Liz, call me if you need me." He tells her. Johnny walks over.

"Ready Lizbits?" He asks. Liz nods. Johnny picks up Cam.

"Come on buddy. Let's go home, put one some jeans and a t-shirt and watch some Chuggin' Charlie." Johnny tells him.

"Ok Uncle Johnny. Mommy are you going to watch Chuggin' Charlie with me?" He asks.

"No, momma's going to go for a ride with Mr. Jason. I'll be back before you go to bed though." She tells him.

"On a Motorcycle?" he asks.

"Yep, on Jason's motorcycle." She states.

"Jake will love to ride that when he comes back from heaven." Cam replies. Liz stops.

"Honey, remember when Daddy and I said that Jakie went to heave with your daddy and Grandpa Steve?" She asks. Cam nods.

"Well, that means that Jakie won't come back to play with us. He's watching over us, and playing with Grandpa Steve in heaven." Liz tells him with wet eyes.

"Mommy, I want Jakie to come home." Cam starts to cry. Johnny starts to pat his back. Jason wraps an arm around Liz.

"I know but he can't come home Cam. Momma's sorry." She states. Johnny looks at Jason. Jason nods as Johnny heads out to the car with a crying Cam. Liz turns and wraps her arms around Jason and the tears roll.

"I thought he understood." She tells Jason.

"It's going to take time he's still a young kid Liz. Just be there and explain everything you can. Father Michaels told you if he needs to he'll talk to Cam about heaven." Jason states.

"I know." Liz tells Jason.

"Come on, let's go so we can go ride." Jason tells her. Lulu looks at Liz with tears in Liz's eyes.

"Nice act bitch." Jason turns to Lulu.

"Listen you little blond harpy, KNOCK IT OFF. You are worse then Carly. This IS NOT the time to bring up the past and what happened between Liz, Lucky and Nic. Let it go Lulu. Everyone lets you be happy with Dante even though you fucked my cousin on the floor of the boathouse while he was married to Georgie not caring about anyone but yourself and then when you found yourself pregnant aborted the child like it meant nothing. I refuse to let you keep holding this against Liz. If your mistakes are forgivable so are Liz's. UNDERSTAND ME? I WILL NOT say it again." Jason tells her. He wraps his arm around Liz and hauls her out.

"The whore has another one wrapped around her little finger." Lulu states.

"Lesley Lu, ENOUGH! Damn it, we just buried my son today. Can you let it go for one damn day?" Lucky asks her.

"I can't believe this after all she's done to you." Lulu tells him.

"Yes to ME. Not to you. TO ME. I've forgiven her why can't you? She didn't do anything personally to you. Yet you act like she killed your best friend. GOD." Lucky states standing up. Lulu watches him get up and walk away.

"What's his problem?" Lulu asks disgusted. Dante turns to look at her.

"You are acting like a childish immature brat. I don't care what Liz did, today is NOT the day to be causing problems. She is a grieving mother today Damn." Dante stands up. "Luke can you give her a ride home? I have to get away from her." Dante states. Luke nods.

"Dad why is everyone mad at me?" She demands. Luke looks disgusted at her.

"When you had your abortion, who supported you? Who was the one that has been there for every big first in your life? Who is the one that has put up with years and years of bullshit at the hands of your brother, never once complaining about it? I'll tell you who, it's Liz. Now because she fucked up once you turn your back on her and at the funeral of her son, you start shit? Damn where did that attitude come from?" Luke demands.

"If it was only once we wouldn't have Jake." Lulu states.

"Lulu do you know what Lucky was doing the night Liz slept with Jason? He was fucking Maxie in Liz's bed. He is FAR from innocent. Both brothers and Liz have all seemed to move on. Lucky seems happy Siobhan, Nic is happy with Brooklyn, the only one that's not going to be happy is you in the end because you are chasing away everyone with your hate. Now I'm going to tell you this with deep love and respect, GROW UP. Let's go." Luke states standing up.

At Liz's house Liz is in her room changing. Johnny is downstairs watching Chuggin' Charlie with Cam. Francis is on the phone and Aiden is down for a nap. She hears a motorcycle pull into the driveway. She looks out the window and sees Jason's bike. She grabs her leather coat and heads out and down the stairs. She gets down there and sees Jason standing by the door.

"Ok Cam, momma's heading out now. Uncle Johnny and Uncle Franny are here. Mommy has her cell on her, they can call if you need me." She tells him leaning down and giving him a kiss. She stands up.

"Hey. Mommy, where's my kiss?" Johnny asks. Liz smiles. She leans down and kisses Johnny on the cheek.

"Thanks" she whispers in his ear. He nods. Francis comes in.

"Ok, don't have her out too late Jason. Be have or you'll have to deal with me." Francis tells him in a mock fatherly voice. Liz grins and walks over to Francis. She hugs him and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Franny." She tells him.

"No problem Lizbits. Take all the time you need." He tells her. She nods. She makes sure she has her cell in her pocket.

"I have my cell if the kids need me." She tells them. Johnny and Francis nod.

"Get outta here, time to teach Cam some poker." Johnny states with a girn.

"Jonathan Michael, he is not old enough for poker. He likes Go Fish though." She tells Johnny. He nods.

"Go Fish, it is then." Johnny states. Liz heads back to the door. She slips her coat on and her and Jason head out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day after a long ride they were at the safe house. Jason shuts the bike down and holds it steady while Liz gets off. He then puts the kickstand down and gets off himself. They walk up to the door and Jason unlocks the door. They walk in and memories flash through Liz's head of sex on the floor, the bed she knows is in the bedroom towards the back, the couch, the kitchen counter. Liz sighs.

"Liz, tell me about Jake. Tell me about my son." He states.

"What do you want to know? Everything everyone said at the funeral was true." She tells him.

"I want to know everything, favorite color, food, all of it." Jason tells her.

"His favorite color was yellow, his favorite food was Mac and Cheese. His favorite TV show was Sesame Street. His favorite book was a travel guide to Italy." Jason grins at that.

"Other then that, he was a curious child, he had your quiet demeanor about him. He studied everything and everyone. I'm not sure what else you want to know?" Liz asks.

"What ever you want to tell me." Jason tells her sitting down on the couch and pulling Liz down with him.

"It was so hard being his mom, loving him, while so angry and mad at you. He was your mini me. Almost everything about him was all you his looks, his eye color, his hair color, hell even his mannerisms came from you. Every time I looked at him, I saw you. If I hadn't have carried him around for nine months I would never have known he was a part of me." Liz tells Jason.

"Do you know how hard it is to love someone who looks like someone you hate so damn much? I did that for 3 years Jason. I hated you. I hated everything about you and yet I loved Jake with all my heart." Liz tells Jason.

"Of course you did. He was your son. You love all of your kids." Jason tells her. She stands up.

"I'm just so angry Jason. Some of the thoughts going through my head I shouldn't be having." Liz tells him.

"Like what Liz?" He asks knowing she needs to vent.

"Why Jake? Why do I have to loose my son while Carly's daughter gets to live? Why did someone mow my son down and not even stop? Why?" Liz demands with tears in her eyes.

"Liz, those questions don't have any answers. Joss is still alive because of you. Because you were generous enough to make sure she could live." Jason tells her.

"I know but why couldn't it have been the other way around? Why is it me grieving for my son and not Carly grieving for her daughter?" Liz demands.

"What the hell did I do that was so damn wrong my son had to suffer for it?" She asks now full-fledged crying.

"Liz, look at me. You didn't do anything to deserve this. No parent deserves to loose their child at 3. Jake didn't deserve to be mowed down like some animal in the street. I don't want you to think that. I've seen the brave face you've put on these last few days, time to stop. Johnny and Francis are there for Cam and Aiden. Time for Liz to let it go. Cry, scream, throw things. Do whatever you need to do. Don't keep hiding and holding it in." Jason tells her.

"What about you? He was your son too." She demands.

"Yes, but I didn't know him. You did. You changed his diapers, kissed his boo boos, held him, rocked him to sleep, held him when he woke up with nightmares. I was just the guy to donate the DNA. It's not the same thing. Do I miss Jake? Yes, but I've had 3 years to mourn him since I haven't been in his life. You've had 3 days. Yes, I'm sad, I'm upset, and starting Monday, I'm going to find that SOB that killed Jake and he WILL pay for it, but Liz, my grief is not like yours. You carried him under your heart for 9 months, you took care of him, bathed him, fed him from your breast which is right over your heart. The grief is different for a father then it is the mother. Why? Because of that. Because of the fact that at the beginning of the kids life, from the time they are conceived until the are at least a year old, they depend on mommy." Jason tells her.

"Liz, do you feel you failed me?" He asks.

"No, Jason, I feel I failed my son." Liz tells him.

"You didn't fail Jake. He was happy and healthy because of you. Could you have done things different? Yes. Could I have done things different? Yes. Hell we all could have. If I had claimed you and Jake he would have had guards, if I had not pulled you back in, that day, he wouldn't have been conceived, if I hadn't been a chicken 12 years ago, we would have been together. See Liz, the If's are all over the place. But we can't dwell on the If's. We have to look towards the future. I'm telling you right now, I want that future with you, Cam and Aiden." Jason tells her.

"That's not possible anymore Jason." She tells him.

"Yes it is, with a lot of work on both are parts, we can move forward together. WE just have to want to, and I do. What about you?" He asks.

"Right, now I can't tell you that. Right now the only people I want to move forward with are Cam, Aiden and Jake. I can't move forward with Jake." Liz tells him with tears in her eyes.

"Jake would not want his mommy to be unhappy like this. Jake would want his mommy to mourn but move on and take care of his brothers and find someone to help make his brothers happy. That I do know about my son, and do you know why that is?" Jason asks. Liz shakes her head.

"Because he was my son, and that's what I've always wanted for you, is to just be happy, and if that's not with me, then fine." Jason tells her.

"Liz, it's ok to mourn Jake, it's ok to cry and to ask why, and when I find the SOB that killed him, they will be answering WHY too. I can guaren-damn-tee you that one, because I won't rest until that SOB is paying for killing our son." Jason tells her.

"Yeah, and if it comes out it's one of your friends?" Liz asks.

"Then they will be paying too. I know about the list the PCPD has, I know who's on that list and if it was Sam, Sonny, or Carly, you can bet they will be answering why to me. Same thing with Luke if it was him." Jason tells her.

"But Jason, if it was Carly, or Sam, or Sonny, what punishment will they get?" She demands.

"Well, if was Sam, she's dead, no if's and's or but's about it. Carly, I can't answer that because that would have been when she was rushing to the hospital because of Josslyn. Sonny, it depends on how he acts if it is him." Jason tells her.

"Once things calm down a little and Joss is out of the hospital, Carly and I are going to have to talk. After what went down with this whole situation, I can't have a friend like her anymore. Not once did she think about me. It's all been about her, and her needs, her wants. Not once has she put, you or I's feelings into this." Jason tells Liz.

"Sonny, already knows where I stand. Sam, knows perfectly well that I'm done with her, that I'm done with her fake tears and fake sympathy. Sitting in that cabin, talking to Johnny, made me realize that the last 2 years have been crap. She likes to say how she made amends for what she did but she didn't, we all just swept it under the rug." Jason tells Liz. Liz turns to Jason.

"I don't believe you. Sam will bat those brown eyes and flaunt those big ass tits of hers in your face and it will be Jake who?" Liz tells him.

"Liz, you have to trust me on this one." Jason tells her.

"Why? Why the hell should I trust you? Give me one reason too." She demands.

"Because he was my son too damn it, and I want the fucker that killed him to pay just as much as you do." Jason demands yelling at Liz.

"No you don't. Why? Because you didn't care when Jake was alive. As long as he was alive you didn't care what the fuck happened to him all you cared about was getting your dick sucked by that tramp." Liz yells.

"And all you cared about was saving "Poor Lucky" or going between Lucky and Nic until both guys moved on away from you. Then what happened?" Jason demands.

"I saw what was going on and why Siobhan hasn't really talked to you, why Brooklyn is so nasty to you. Liz for the past 2 years you've used Jake and now Aiden as weapons against guys. First it was me with Jake. Now you did it with Aiden, to Nic only surprise Aiden is actually Lucky's. So what right do you have to criticize what I've done?" Jason demands.

"Because I wasn't with the person that wanted my child dead like you were. She's probably dancing on his freshly made grave as we speak." Liz tells him.

"If she is so fucking what? It's not like I'm dancing there with her. I'm here with you, trying to help you, trying to support you, trying to be a good dad." Jason demands.

"Then you'll go to the penthouse, feel bad, call Sam, and she will fuck your grief away, she'll get pregnant and Jake won't matter anymore." Liz tells him.

"Ok, first off Sam and I are DONE! I've told her and told her that. Now I'm telling you that. Second of all, the only person I've ever wanted or ever will want to be the mother to my kids is you. Damn it Liz." Jason states getting pissed. Liz picks up a picture off the mantle and whips it at Jason's head. Jason ducks. He runs over and grabs Liz's arms so she can't throw anything else at his head. She starts sobbing and he wraps his arms around her and sinks to the floor right there by the fireplace. She sobs into his shoulder and he starts to cry with her. He kisses the top of her head in a soothing way. She looks up into his blue eyes and he stares into hers. He leans down and kisses her.

Soon she is lost in his kiss remembering all those times he kissed her before. He lays her down on the floor right there in front of the unlit fireplace. Her head is screaming for her to stop but her heart is telling her head to shut up. She moans as she feels him shift to hover on top of her. She feels his erection and thrusts her hips up to him. He breaks the kiss and kisses her neck. She whispers.

"We shouldn't do this." He stops and looks at her.

"I'll stop if you want me too." He tells her.

"I don't know." He sits up and she sits up with him.

"What don't you know about? I love you. I want you, that is obvious." He tells her with a grin.

"Yes, but we just buried our son today, this is not the time to have sex. We did that after Emily's funeral look how well that turned out for us." She tells him.

"Yeah, it showed me that I was alive and made me happy to be able to feel you surrounding me. To have you panting under me, to have you ridding me." He tells her.

"Yeah, but grief sex never works out." She tells him.

"Ok, no sex. Can I still kiss you? I want to make you feel alive." He tells her.

"Jason, lets just table this for now. There is still way too much to work out between us yet. I just want to go home to Cam and Aiden right now." She tells him. Jason nods and stands up. He helps pull Liz up. They slip their coats on and head out to the bike. Jason locks the door behind him. At the bike he goes to hand her the helmet. She reaches for it.

"Nope, he says holding it back, at least a kiss first." He tells her. She smiles and gives him a quick peck on the cheek as she grabs the helmet.

"Hey, no fair." He states as she puts on the helmet. He gets on the bike, kicks it off the kickstand, holds a hand out to Liz. She climbs on behind him, he roars the bike on and soon they are flying out and back towards town.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monday arrives. Jason is packing up the rest of his stuff before the crew comes in to remove what he doesn't want. He is on his way to stay at the safe house while the penthouse gets redone. There is a knock on the door. He opens it and there stands Johnny and Francis.

"Both of you? I figured one of you would be with Liz." Jason states.

"Nope, Max and Diane stopped by and said they would stay with her until we got back." Johnny tells him. Jason nods.

"What Johnny and I want to talk to you about is becoming a partner in our company. After all the crap that went on with Corinthos, we decided this was our chance to get out. We have started up a security firm. We deal with high end clients mostly, we've done some security for musicians and such when they are in town. We have been thinking expanding into larger markets and taking on more high profile clients. We wanted to expand into New York, but what I was looking at for you, because Johnny and I don't actually work the field very often, is to work like Johnny and I do. That's do the background research and all of that get the rooms secure at the hotels etc. We don't actually follow the clients around as bodyguards, we hire other guys to do that, and they have to pass a rigorous background check. I've asked Max if he would like to join on as a bodyguard. He and Milo have both said they are interested in it. I need someone that can be here full time to head up the office here. Johnny and I will have to travel between the two offices to handle everything." Francis explains.

"How will this work? If I do quit working for Sonny?" Jason asks.

"Well, since I'm pretty well known around the syndicate already being Sonny's ex-guard who went out and started a business, it doesn't interfere with theirs, the rest of the families haven't had a problem with it. All I've had to do is promise to NOT try and take over their territories, be there if they need security things done, I don't go fight their wars with them, but I do background checks for other families now. I'm basically an independent contractor that is available to all of the families to use. I would bring you with us to the next meeting, explain that due to Jake's death, and Sonny's possible involvement and maybe cover up, you don't feel comfortable working for him anymore and have aligned yourself with us. I will tell them that you are just like Johnny, or I are, and available for security things only." Francis tells him.

"I've already talked to a few of the families and they are more then willing to back you in getting away from Sonny and coming to work with us. Sonny is a loose cannon and is going to end up dead sooner or later. They know that the only reason Sonny is still alive right now is because of you Jason. You have made a name for yourself and it's a good one. Now as for Lizbits, some of the heads of families know her. She's come to a few dinners with me and Johnny, they have never once done anything to her. Matter of fact, most of them would lay down their lives for her. Vincent Scarponi treats her like a little sister. He came over last night after you left, asking how she was. He was there for a couple hours just being there with her. Don Maluci called and sent his sympathies to her, asking why the dead beat father Morgan, didn't claim his child, and more importantly why didn't she go to him for help, or with the truth? He would have helped her, given her guards, etc. I think he's the one you are going to have the biggest problem with, he's the one not happy with you for just blowing off Liz and Jake for the likes of Sam. He doesn't understand how you think Sam can fit into your life better then Liz can. I know you think it's because she can shoot and is rough around the edges, but Jason, if you look at the 5 families, what do they have for wives? Someone more like Liz, kind, sweet, considerate, stays home to take care of the kids, but underneath has the don't fuck with me attitude. They don't go around flashing guns but when it comes to their families you bet each of those wives could kill, just like Liz has done. What most people consider weak, is actually what would make her a good wife in your life." Francis tells him.

"If she wasn't in love with you all those years ago, I would have seriously considered going after her Jason. I'm not saying this to piss you off, but Liz is every mans dream. Hell, I'm still looking for someone like her to be with me. I know Johnny has always had a crush on her." Jason turns to Johnny and he nods.

"You have to know that if she had shown the interest in either one of us, we would have gone after her and not given the fact that you were our boss a second notice. Do you know why?" When Jason shakes his head no Francis grins. "because she deserves someone that will love her unconditionally, and be there for her, not when they deem they have time for her. Jason, you have no clue how many times I wanted to kick your ass for what you were doing to Liz. She is the one woman that you shouldn't have fucked with like you did." Francis tells him.

"Now, think about what we said. Johnny is headed to our makeshift office to start meeting with potential bodyguards, I'm heading back to the house so Max and Diane can get on with their day. You have 2 weeks to make a decision." Francis tells him.

"I don't need it. After this whole last week, I need to get away from Sonny, and Carly. I am sick and tired of the me attitudes and this will show Liz I'm serious about breaking the ties between me and Sonny and Carly once and for all." Jason tells him.

"Tell me when and where to be." He states.

"Ok we have a meeting with the five families next Friday. Be ready at 7. The meeting is at 9 in New York. Oh and don't tell Sonny, the 5 Families are thinking about strong arming Sonny out of his territory." Francis states. Jason nods. They head out.

Two hours later, Jason is back from taking his stuff to the safe house, the contractors are at the penthouse as Jason is going over what he wants done. There is a knock at the door. Jason walks over and opens it. There stands Sam.

"What the hell do you want." Jason asks frustrated.

"I figured give you a few days and see if you've gotten a better attitude." Sam tells him.

"My attitude is just fine with everyone but you. Why? Because you don't listen to what I say." Jason tells her.

"But Jayson, I knew you were just venting your sadness and anger over Jake. He's buried we can move on now and have our baby." Jason looks at her shocked.

"ARE YOU MENTAL? How many times do I have to tell you, that we are done? Damn Sam." Jason states. Just then Liz walks in.

"I should have known." She states.

"Liz this isn't what it looks like." Jason states.

"It looks like and ex-girlfriend that won't go away." Liz tells him with a wink.

"Ok so it is exactly what it looks like." Jason states. Sam looks at Liz.

"Come on, if anyone is the ex that won't go away, it's you. After all, Jason and I have been together for 2 years now." Sam demands.

"Yes, and if I remember right, it was after our son died that he told you to take a flying leap. Now are you going or am I going to have to kick your fucking ass bitch." Liz demands.

"Try it. You'll loose." Sam states.

"Oh really? Vincent Scarponi, please come in here." Liz calls. Soon the door opens and Vincent walks in.

"What's up little sis?" He asks.

"This psycho won't go away." She states.

"Ahh, low rent McCall is whoring it up again huu? Do you want to handle it or do you want me to handle it?" He asks.

"I don't want to take the chance on getting anything. You better have your guys take the garbage out, oh and tell them to wear gloves." Liz states.

"Got it little sis." He turns back and nods to two guys. They come in with leather gloves on. They grab Sam and start dragging her out.

"Jayson, help me. Don't let this bitch do this. You know we are meant to be together." Sam demands. Vincent turns to Jason.

"Damn Morgan, she must be awesome in bed for you to go back again to her." He states.

"Naw, I'm blaming it on a church falling on my head in Mexico." Jason states with a grin.

"OK. I hear you are joining up with O'Brian, and Corelli?" He asks.

"Yep, making it official next Friday at the meeting. Gives me a chance to tell Sonny not that I give a shit what Sonny states. He'll moan about betrayal and how horrible of a person I am." Jason tells him.

"Well, I told Miss Liz here that I would personally look into Jake's death. I was just here to let you know that if it was Sonny, Carly, or Sam, I will find out and I will deal with it." Jason nods.

"Thanks, I knew if it was Sam I could kill her or Sonny even but with Carly, it would be harder just because of the reason she was rushing to the hospital." Jason tells him.

"Well, as long as it's not Carly, I'll let you help. The other thing is, Sonny's time is limited." Jason stops him.

"Shouldn't we discuss this in private?" He asks.

"Why? Liz won't tell a sole. She's the perfect woman for this business." He states. Liz looks at them.

"It's ok, I was just stopping by to see if Jason wanted to come for dinner tonight. Francis is cooking." She states.

"Sure, I'll be there around 5:30." Jason states. Liz nods and turns to leave.

"Oh, and Vincent, if you can be good, you and Elise are more then welcome to come too." She tells him.

"We just might do that." Vincent tells her giving her a hug. Jason watches the closeness between the two. Liz turns and leaves.

"I didn't know that you knew Liz until Francis mentioned it today." He states.

"Yeah, Liz is the one woman you've been with that all of us main families have agreed is off limits. None of us will do anything to her or her kids because we love her and those boys to death and we mourned Little Jake's death." Vincent states.

"Anyway, what were you saying about Sonnny?" Jason asks.

"I'm saying that Sonny isn't long for this world. I know him and Brenda just got married but when you leave he's going to go off half cocked and someone will end up taking him out. This is a major hub for the families here. We need to keep it in our control." Vincent states.

"So what are you saying?" He asks.

"What I'm suggesting is that when Sonny is gone, you take it over. You run it however you see fit." Vincent states.

"But I want to get out, I want a life that's safer for Liz and the boys." Jason states.

"Jason, the only ones that will use Liz or those boys are outsiders to the 5 families. ALL the families have agreed her, Cam, and Aiden are off limits, it doesn't matter who she is with. You would have our backing if anyone even tried to go after Liz or the boys. I'm going to tell you something that Liz doesn't even know yet. She was adopted. She is my sister and she is Francis's sister. He doesn't know this yet, but here's how. Francis's mom and my dad knew each other as kids. After Franny's dad died, his mom went back to the old area and met up with my dad who was having problems with my mom at the time. One thing led to another and they slept together. When Cynthia came to Dad stating she was pregnant, he wanted the kid, but my mom's family was ruthless. They wouldn't think twice of hurting Liz because she was my dad's "bastard" child. Dad couldn't do that to Liz or to Cynthia. My mom's mom, was Helana Cassidine's sister if that tells you how ruthless she could be." Jason nods. "Anyway, Francis's mom died giving birth to Liz. Dad put her up for adoption hoping the family that would take her in would give her a good life. She was adopted by Jeff and Carolyne Webber and Dad lost track of her. He told me on his deathbed about Liz. I hunted for a few years until I found her here and have tried to keep an eye out for her." He tells her.

"Why didn't you come clean to her and assign guards? If you had, my son would still be alive." Jason demands angry.

"Hey, don't put that on me. If you had maned up and taken the responsibility of being a father, then there would have been guards and your son would still be alive. I did what I did because at the time my business was unstable and I knew I couldn't protect my sister like she should be, and at the time she seemed to be under your protection so I didn't worry about it. Then a few years went buy, she married the dipstick, and I put my faith into him to keep her safe. Then she got back with you, I was happy, finally you were going to take care of Liz. When you turned your back on her, I was getting things in order to claim my sister and nephews but before I could do that, this happened. Do I blame myself? Yes, I've had 5 years to get things together so that I could claim my sister and give her guards, but I figured as long as no one knew about my connection to her she was safe." Vincent tells Jason.

"Now my nephew is dead and my sister is heartbroke and blaming herself." Vincent tells him. Jason nods.

"Listen, for now keep this between you and me. I'll tell Franny and Liz in time but right now is not the time to cause more upheaval in Liz's life." Vincent tells Jason.

"I won't say anything for now, but you are going to have to tell Franny at some point. He deserves the truth." Jason tells him.

"I know. I just want to give everyone some time to mourn Jake before this all gets thrown on them. Francis is blaming himself for Jake, Liz is blaming herself, you and I are both blaming ourselves. Now is not the time to drop another bombshell on Liz." Vincent states.

"I agree." Jason states grabbing his coat and keys. They walk to the door and head out to the elevator. When the elevator doors open who is standing there? Carly. Jason sighs.

"What do you want Carly?" He demands.

"When were you going to come check on Josslyn? I mean after all, your son lives on in her now." Carly demands. Jason sighs.

"Sorry Carly, been a little busy helping my son's mother mourn his death and mourning it myself. I figured between you and Jax, Josslyn was fine. Now can you please excuse me and my associate? We have things to do." Jason tells her.

"But Jason, aren't you going to go to the hospital and check on Joss even?" She demands.

"No, Carly. I'm going to go get some flowers, then stop at the monument place and make sure Liz ordered a stone and pay for that, then going to head out to the cemetery to place flowers on my son's grave. After that, I am going to go to Liz's house and have dinner with her, Francis, Johnny, Cam, and Aiden. Now if you'll excuse me, my day is busy. Go be at the hospital with your daughter." Jason tells her. He gets on the elevator and Vincent follows.

"Are you coming Carly, as you can see I'm on my way out." Jason demands. Carly sighs and gets back on the elevator. Jason hits the button for the lobby.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

The following Friday, Jason is in a suit getting ready to go to the meeting with Francis and Johnny. He sighs as he puts his suit coat on. He hates wearing them but knows for the Five Family meeting he needs too. Jason heads out of the house and drives to Liz's. Johnny, Francis and Jason, all agreed to meet at Liz's then were taking Johnny's town car to the meeting.

9 PM Jason, Johnny, and Francis get out of the Town Car. They walk into the Upper class New York restaurant. Johnny leads the way to the back room where the rest of the 5 families minus Sonny were meeting. The meeting starts.

"Mr. Corelli, I see you are following through on what you said you were going to try and do." Don Gatti states.

"Yes sir. Do to his son's death and the possible connection Mr. Corinthos has to his son's death, and the fact that not once has Mr. Corinthos given his sympathies and a few other reasons, Mr. Morgan no longer feels he can work with Mr. Corinthos. I have offered him a job in our new offices we are opening in Port Charles and he has agreed." Francis states. Vincent speaks up.

"I have also ran by him the fact that Mr. Corinthos is a hot head who will take this news bad and go off half cocked, and will likely get himself killed soon, the idea of running Corinthos' territory after wards. He had his doubts due to his relationship with Miss Webber." Vincent states.

"Ahh yes, the lovely Miss Webber, how sad to loose a son like she has, Mr. Morgan my sympathies." Mr. Gotti stated.

"Thank you Don Gotti." Jason states.

"Miss Webber is doing fine. I checked on her last Friday. She was working hard to move on, she will never forget but knows because of her two other kids she has to find a way to move ahead." Vincent states.

"Don Gotti if I may." Francis speaks up. Don Gotti nods his head.

"Liz is a good friend of mine. I've been staying with her trying to help her through this rough time. She thanks everyone for the cards, flowers, and sympathies. She would like to invite all of you to a dinner at the Metro Court Hotel a week from tomorrow as a thank you." Francis states. All the heads look at each other. Don Gotti speaks.

"Tell her we will be honored to attend." He tells Francis. Francis nods.

"Ok on with business." Don Gotti speaks. They continue the meeting.

A couple hours later the meeting is done. Jason, Johnny and Francis are walking out to the town car when Vincent walks up.

"Francis, I need to talk to you. Jason already knows what I'm going to say. Johnny, I'm sure you want to hear it too." He states.

"Why don't we go find some place to talk?" Jason suggests knowing what's going to be said. Vincent agrees.

Ten minutes later they are all in Vincent's hotel room. Jason is sitting there as Vincent is pacing.

"Just tell me Vinnie." Francis states.

"Ok, how do I say this? Liz is your sister." Francis looks at him.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He asks.

"After your father died, your mom took you and went back to where she grew up." Francis nods.

"Well, she and my dad knew each other as kids. Dad was having problems with Mom at the time and they had one night together. Your mom got pregnant as a result." Vincent tells Francis.

"So what happened? I was told the baby and mom both died." Francis states. "Then I was sent to live with my aunt, which is where I met Johnny."

"My dad to try and protect you, your mom, and your sister; put Liz up for adoption. She doesn't know at all that she's been adopted yet, that I know of. My maternal Grandmother was Helena Cassidine's sister and would see Liz, and Cynthia as something that would need to be eliminated. I found out about the fact I had a younger sister on Dad's deathbed. He told me then. He told me that she had been adopted by a family of doctors and had an older brother and an older sister. Dad lost track of Liz over the years though. I started searching and found out it was Liz. That's when I had to make the decision, do I blow her life apart or do I just let things go for now? I chose to let things go and just befriend her. She seemed to be under the Corinthos/Morgan protection anyway and they could do the same things I could. Then when Jason turned his back on Liz, I started getting things in line to claim my sister and nephews, but I failed my sister. I didn't plan ahead, didn't get things in order quick enough and now my nephew is dead. Francis, I'm sorry. If I had thought that Jason would turn his back and not even put a guard on Jake I would have done it years ago and she would have had protection." Vincent states.

"So what you are saying is you have known for years that Liz and I are half brother and sister and never said anything to me?" Francis demands getting angry. Vincent nods.

"Are you telling me that you knew she was your sister and you left her protection up to someone else?" He demands.

"Yes, but at the time when I found her, my business was in serious trouble, Jason's resources were stronger at the time. As soon as my business strengthened, I should have made the arrangements so all it would take was a call to get things in place. I screwed up and because of that, our sister is mourning her son. Francis, I want to tell Liz, but I want to wait a little bit. I don't think she needs the info right now that she was adopted and that her adopted family only did it for social standing." Vincent states. Jason looks at him.

"Social standing?" He asks.

"Yeah, they loved telling all their friends that they took in this poor abandoned child that no one wanted. It made them look better. It's too bad all they did was destroyed when they left Liz with neighbors at 15 and haven't bothered to check on her. Yes I do know about Liz's past. I had a background check run on her. I'll never tell her that I know all about her past, but I do know. I know about her rape, Lucky's death and resurrection. I know about her marriage to Ric and her push and pull with you Jason. I should beat your ass, because of you; Liz has had to deal with a lot of shit. Your now ex-wife ran her down and tried to kill her. You and your damn danger crap is why she was with Ric and was almost killed. If you had manned up years ago, Liz and you would have been together all along and none of this stuff would have happened to her. I should have been smarter and realized that the Corinthos/Morgan protection only goes to Sonny's family, Sonny's girls, Sonny's kids. It's never about Jason's family, Jason's girls, or Jason's kids. That was my fault. One I will never make again. Tomorrow I'm telling Liz she's getting guards. It's going to get out about our friendship and then when I do come clean about being her brother it's going to make her a target all over." Vincent states.

"Vincent, let me handle this truth to Liz. I'll set up the guards too. She'll probably take them easier from me then you. I've got some guys that will be good at it. I have a guard for Cam and Aiden too." Francis states.

"Ok, but get them set up quickly." Vincent states.

"I'll start tomorrow. They should be in place by the next day at the latest. For tomorrow I had no plans so I'll stay close by." Francis tells Vincent.

"Ok. Sounds like a plan." Vincent states. Jason, Johnny and Francis stand up and head towards the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day Liz is sitting on the couch when Francis joins her.

"Liz, part of my meeting last night with the Families was to make sure they knew you were under my protection. Johnny, Jason and I discussed it, and think guards are called for right now. With Jason leaving Sonny and joining Johnny and I, Sonny is going to be a wreck. There's no telling what he will do." Francis tells her.

"If you think it's needed." She states without a fight. Francis nods. He stands up.

"I'll go call them and tell them to come over. They will start guarding you and the boys tomorrow, and I want you comfortable with them. I also want Cam and Aiden comfortable with their guards. Aiden's will double as a manny." Francis states.

"A Manny? I don't need a male nanny." She tells him.

"It'll be easier Liz. He will be responsible for Aiden's safety anyway. He can help you out." Francis states.

"You just don't trust me taking care of the boys anymore." Liz demands.

"That is SO NOT it Liz. Bringing in Zack for Aiden is pure protection. It will only be in public that he is the manny. Here at the house, he'll be outside like James and Frank. It will just be easier for the outside world to think he's the manny. We are also going to be doing upgrades to the house security. Anyway, Zack is a very good guy and he is awesome with kids. He has a degree in child development. James, who will be Cam's guard used to be a schoolteacher. Frank is an ex EMT that wanted a career change. That will be your main guard." Francis tells her. She nods. He goes to make the call to the guards.

Twenty minutes later Jason and Johnny arrive at the house. Liz is sitting on the couch reading to Cam. Aiden is in his playpen playing with a rattle.

"Hey." She states looking up at Jason.

"Hi." Jason replies. Francis comes in from the kitchen.

"Hey guys. Sit down, James, Frank, and Zack will be here soon. I want you Jason, to meet them. I also told Liz, that I want her and the boys to be comfortable around them." Francis states sitting down. Cam stands up.

"Mommy, can I go play in the playroom?" He asks.

"Sure. I'll call you when they get here." She tells him.

"Are you sure about this Liz?" Jason asks after Cam gets upstairs.

"No, but don't have much of a choice. This is what needs to be done for Cam and Aiden. Obviously, I am not as good of a mother as I thought." Liz tells him tearfully.

"Stop. You are a great mom. Jake's accident was not your fault." Jason tells her.

"But if I had locked the door, or if I had got them the pizza they would have been eating." Liz tells him still in tears.

"Liz, had Jake until that night ever ran out of the house without you knowing?" Jason asks.

"No." She states shaking her head.

"Ok then, quit blaming yourself for it." Jason tells Liz.

"I can't though. No matter what you say, it is my fault just like the kidnapping in the park was or the situation with those guys in the park and Jake's second kidnapping." Liz tells him.

"WHOA! Where did all that come from? You were tying Cam's shoe when Jake was taken from the park. Sam was all at fault for the gun incident in the park. As for the second kidnapping it was Sonny that went against the Russians, it was Sam and Lucky who were neck deep in the Russian mob, it was me that let you talk me into letting you go to that cabin instead of the safehouse. It's on Sam, Sonny, Lucky and I. Not on you." Jason tells her.

"How are you at fault Lizbits?" Francis asks.

"If I hadn't asked Jason to give Jake up, there would have been guards to help. If I had just been honest from the beginning then Sam wouldn't have had hurt feelings and if I'd been in that room with Cam and Jake then I could have protected Jake from the Russians." Liz tells him. Jason looks at her.

"Ok Liz, first off it's all my fault because I was stupid enough to believe Carly actually knew and cared about me. I still can't believe I believed that you would tell her before me. That's all on me. As for telling Sam the truth again, since I was the one in the relationship with her it should have been me that was honest with her. It wasn't your place to tell her it was mine.

Second of all, I should have fought for my son. That's all you wanted me to do.

Third of all, if you had been in that room; they could have shot you before taking Jake and Sam would be dead today. You saved Sam's life that day." Jason tells her.

"Don't think what you did was wrong, you had some tough choices and I never made it easier for you." Jason tell sher.

"Lizbits, I think you need to talk to a grief counselor of some sort. Someone to help you rid yourself of this guilt. It's not going to be any good for you or Cam or Aiden if you carry around all this guilt the rest of your life." Johnny tells her just as there is a knock on the door. Francis stands up.

"That's the guys." He states. Liz calls up to Cam and walks over and picks up Aiden out of the playpen. Francis opens the door as Cam comes down the stairs. He walks over and climbs on Jason's lap. Jason grins. Soon everyone is in the living room. Francis introduces everyone.

"Liz, Jason, this is Frank, James, and Zack. Zack, this is Liz, Cam, Aiden, and Jason." Francis states pointing everyone out.

"Ok. So here is how it's going to be. Zack, you will be with Aiden. As far as anyone is concerned you were brought in to help Liz take care of the boys. They don't need to know you are a body guard, you are basically Aiden's nanny. James, you are on the Camster here. He goes to preschool so you will be outside his classroom. I've already cleared it with the school. Frank, Mr. Ex-EMT. You get Lizbits. She is a registered Nurse at General Hospital. I talked to Steven already who just happens to be Liz's brother and Chief of Staff. He is bringing you in to 'shadow' Liz. You are going to have to put some of your EMT training to use, but when Liz is in surgery you will be outside the OR doors." Francis states. Zack and James walk over to the boys. James looks at Cam.

"Hey buddy, want to show me the playroom? We are going to be spending a lot of time together, and I LOVE to play with blocks and build things." James states.

"Me too. Mommy is it ok to show Mr. James the playroom?" He asks. Liz nods. He jumps off Jason's lap and grabs James' hand. They head upstairs. Francis and Johnny grin.

Zack walks over to Aiden. Liz carefully hands him over but keeps a watchful eye on them. She sees Aiden relax a little in his arms and relaxes a bit as Frank comes over.

"Miss Webber, let me introduce myself fully. I am Francis Mitchell Campbell. I am 29 and as Franny has probably told you an EX-EMT." Liz shakes his hand.

"I'm Elizabeth Webber. You can call me, Liz or Elizabeth. NEVER LIZZIE and never Miss Webber. Ask Francis and Johnny that doesn't go over well. Both guys shake their heads no. Frank laughs.

"That's fine Liz since to the outside world we are co-workers. You can call me Frank that way it doesn't get confused with Franny here." He tells her. Jason watches another guy fall under Liz's web and sighs. Johnny hears and laughs. Frank looks at him.

"Someone's jealous. It doesn't take long for everyone to fall for Lizbits. Jason hates knowing other guys like Lizbits." Johnny explains. Frank laughs.

"I can guarantee you Jason, Liz is NOT my type." He tells Jason.

"And why is that?" Jason asks.

"Because I'm gay. You are more my type, what the nice strong, dangerous man with to die for eyes and that blond hair. Yeah, I could see myself going for you." He tells Jason. Francis Johnny and Liz break out laughing. Jason turns red.

"Oh, I know Jason you aren't gay. I would never actually hit on you because of that but Liz is soon becoming a friend and don't worry about her and I. I just wanted to put your mind at ease." Frank states.

"Frank, I see us becoming fast friends." Liz tells him with a smile. Johnny leans over and pats Franny on the back.

"Good choice. Finally someone that can make Lizbits smile." He tells Francis.

"Why do you think I brought him in? For my enjoyment?" Francis asks with a grin. Johnny smiles.

"Ok so partly it was for my enjoyment but I figured Frank would do a world of good for Liz. She needs a friend that is just hers and that's what he will be. Let Carly, Sam or Lulu get in her face and see what Frank will do." Francis states. Johnny nods.

"I know. He is our best guard, that's why I had a hard time believing you were bringing him in. Most clients request him." Johnny states.

"Well, he's off rotation. He's Liz's guard from now until either one of them don't want it anymore." Francis states. Johnny nods.

"Max and Milo will be leaving soon to start their training with Jackson at the head offices then will be off on their first assignments. I know Jason probably trained them but I want them to be retrained by our men. I'm going to talk to Jason about him taking a trip out there and doing a refresher course himself. It couldn't hurt anyway, and we have more in-depth training then when you and I trained him for Sonny." Francis states. Jason looks at them.

"What about me?" He hears Liz laugh at something Frank said.

"I was just talking to Johnny about sending you off to the main offices for an update on your self defense training and such. I think I'm going to find someone to come here and work with Liz. Maybe Frank will teach her a few techniques and I want her to take some gun lessons too." Francis tells Jason.

"Sounds good. I can head out next week for a week or two." Jason tells him.

"Ok. I'll run it by Liz and Frank in a few minutes. Let them continue talking for a while and getting to know each other. I think this a great match for her for a guard." Francis states. Jason and Johnny nod.

Ten minutes later Francis looks at Liz and Frank.

"Ok, now for the stuff you aren't going to like Liz. I want Frank to work with you on some self-defense techniques. I also want you to come with me and Johnny to the range once a week for some gun lessons. I want you to be able to protect yourself if the need arises. I know Jason showed you the simple stuff like point and shoot for gun techniques but I want you to get the feel of different guns, and what they feel like. When you think you are ready, I'll get ya set up with a lock box for your room and a gun safe." Francis tells her.

"Francis I don't want guns around the boys." She demands.

"Liz, they will be in your room, in a lock box, in a gun safe. It will be fine. The boys won't be able to get them."

"Come on Lizzie girl, I'll even find ya one to match your room." Frank states.

"It doesn't have to be this big, ugly thing." He tells her.

"I'll feel better Liz." Francis states. Liz nods.

"Fine. I'll do it." She states.

"Good girl. Now, Jason is leaving next week for a couple weeks for his refresher course. Frank, if you can come up with some sort of self defense thing for Liz starting next week, we will have the place set up by then in the warehouse that our offices are in right now." Francis states.

"No problem. Also I think teaching Cam some karate or something like that too. He's old enough." Frank states.

"Good idea. Look into it." Francis states.

"Don't need to. James is proficient in 3 different types of martial arts. He would more then willingly work with Cam." Frank state. Johnny nods.

"James, come down here a second, you too Cam buddy." Soon they come down. James looks at Francis and Johnny.

"What's up bosses?" He asks.

"We were building a city out of Legos." Johnny laughs.

"Cam, how about taking some lessons in martial arts, like Karate or something like that.

"Can I mommy? That would be SO AWESOME!" Cam asks excited.

"Sure, Mr. James knows all about Karate, we were going to see if he wanted to teach you." She states.

"Can you Mr. James, please, please, please?" Cam asks begging.

"Sure buddy. Want to know a secret?" He asks. Cam nods.

"Even if they hadn't asked it, I was going to teach you some karate anyway." He tells Cam.

"COOL! I'm gonna learn karate, I'm gonna learn karate." Cam chants all excited. Liz laughs at Cam being so excited over something. She looks at James.

"Thanks James." She states.

"No problem. You have a great son here with Cam and he LOVES his mommy." James tells her.

"Hey, Jamie, this is my girl hands off." Frank states. James laughs.

"I think that guy over there might disagree with you." He states pointing to Jason.

"Nah, Jasey and I are cool aren't we honey." Frank asks knowing it would bug the hell out of Jason. Liz laughs. Cam not understanding what's going on looks at Jason.

"Mr. Jason why did he call you Jasey?" He asks.

"He's just picking on me Cam. It's no big deal. He likes to pick fun at people." Jason replies.

"Well that's not nice Mr. Frank. Mommy says not to pick on people." Cam replies.

"It's all in good fun Cam, like when Mommy calls you a brat? That doesn't mean you are a bad kid, it's just mommy picking on you. Well that's what Mr. Frank is doing with Jason."

"Oh, ok." Cam states.

"Can we go work on our city now?" He asks James. James looks at Francis. He nods.

"Sure buddy. Let's go." James states.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Before everyone knows it, Jason is leaving for retraining, Max and Milo had left a few days prior, and Liz is getting ready for her first lesson with Frank. She and Frank have gotten along famously. He is like the best friend she never had.

"Liz, lets go." Frank calls up the stairs. She comes down in sweat pants and a sweat shirt.

"Oh, dear me. No that's not going to work. Come on." He tells her grabbing her arm and taking her back upstairs. He starts looking over her clothes and pulls out a t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Here put these on. Those are not going to give you the mobility you need. Trust me, by the time we are done with our training Jason will be thanking me. We are touching on some self defense techniques but you are also going to be going to yoga with me." He tells her.

"I am NOT doing yoga." She tells him.

"Oh yeah you are. It's a relaxation tool and it limbers you up majorly. Trust me Jason will love it after you learn some yoga." Frank tells her grinning.

"Fine, I'll try it." She tells him.

"Trust me, once you get the hang of it, you'll love it. I'm also thinking Zumba. I'm going to whip your butt into shape so that next time you come across Sam you can kick that skanky bitches ass. She thinks she's all that with those big boobs and fat ass, trust me Liz, she has NOTHING on you." Frank tells her. Liz laughs at Franks description remembering their run in at Kelley's the day before.

"I can't believe that woman eats that much food and then thinks she can fit into those kids clothes. What the hell is she thinking?" Frank asks.

"I couldn't tell you. Ask Jason, he seemed to like it." Liz tells Frank.

"Umm, no dear it wasn't that. It was her easiness. She was an easy lay, he decided to take her up on it. She's probably loose enough he could slide in and out without a problem at all." Frank tells Liz. She laughs at him.

"You are so funny Frank." Liz tells him.

"Good, now can I quit acting so damn gay? I know I'm gay but come on." He tells her laughing. She grins.

"I think you need to keep it up around Jason though. It's funny watching him turn beat red every time you make a remark about his looks or his butt in tight jeans." Liz tells him laughing. He laughs with her.

"Got it." Frank tells Liz. "I'll still act super gay around the Stud Man." Frank tells Liz. She laughs and heads into her bathroom to change.

Later that night everyone is gathered at Liz's house. She is tired after her workout that day and tomorrow was her first trip to the gun range. She still isn't sure about it but Johnny and Francis insist that she do this. She sighs as Frank is giving her a massage after her rough day.

"Problem Liz?" He asks.

"Just not sure about the gun range tomorrow. I've never liked guns and I don't want them around the boys." Liz tells him.

"Liz, it'll be fine. Trust me. I'm going with you to practice too. I'll be there; you weren't sure about yoga until today too now you love that. Relax; all you are seeing in your head is the wounds made by bullets Liz. Trust me, I know how that is. I wasn't sure at first either after being an EMT but now I love the fact that I can protect myself and the ones I care about. Liz, this isn't about you becoming Jason's ride or die chick like Sam always said she was. This is about you being able to protect yourself and those two little boys upstairs if need be. God forbid if someone comes after you, they will try and take out me, and the guys first, then what will you do? This way, you can grab that 9 MM or whatever you have and protect those two until more help arrives." Frank tells her.

"I'm starting Cam out now on gun safety and as soon as he's old enough, Aiden will be given the exact same lessons. Liz, trust us guys a little bit. We do know what we are doing." Frank tells her.

"Frank, I know that but as a surgical nurse I clean gunshot wounds almost daily at work be it because of gang violence or because of guys like Sonny Corinthos. I can't stand the fact that it could happen in this house." She tells him.

"It won't because everyone will be trained. Cam and Aiden will know not to play with guns. Liz, is some of this fear because of the accident with Jake?" Frank asks her.

"Yes, I never have had to lock my doors before and now I lock them every time I walk in the house. My boys have always been good boys for the most part, they are kids, they are going to rebel a little and I know that, but until Jake was killed I never thought that I would be the one to put them in danger." Liz tells him.

"Liz, they are in danger just by being alive anymore in society. I hate to say it, but there are drive by's that happen, and car accidents. Just because Jake was hit by a car doesn't make you a bad mom. It makes you a busy mom yes, but not a bad one. Cam is a happy, healthy little boy and as far as I can see Aiden is the same way. Jake opened that door, Jake went out it. You could have been in the kitchen cooking dinner at the time." Frank tells her.

"I wasn't though. I was standing right there flipping through the mail. I should have seen him go out that door and stopped him." Liz states pointing.

"Yes, and I should have stopped my son from going out on the street the night he was gunned down like an animal too." Frank tells her.

"Your son?" She asks.

"Yes, when I was a teenager it was wrong to be gay so I tried to pretend I wasn't. I got a girl pregnant when I was 18. My son was born and she left. I was a single father trying to raise a child of my own. When he was 8 he went out to walk a few houses down to a friends and some gangster drove by and opened fire. My son was shot and killed." Frank tells her sitting down with tears in his eyes.

"My biggest regret and Liz, I will carry this around until the day that I die, is that I didn't walk him that 4 houses down the sidewalk, but he had been walking there by himself for a few months at that time. I had never had any problems until that fateful day." Frank tells her.

"I didn't know about this." Liz states.

"Francis and Johnny don't even know. I never told them about Jarrod." Frank tells her.

"So you know what I feel?" She asks.

"More then I wish I did. Liz, this hurt you feel? Will never go away, the guilt will never go fully away. Every time you look at that road you will see flashes of Jake laying there. I wish I could say that you won't, that one day it will be easier, but I can't. It's never easier to go on while your child is dead. It doesn't matter if it's because of medical problems or some random accident like Jarrod's death and Jake's death. Liz, if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here. I know that you think it's just because I'm your guard, but this is NOT part of my job. My job is to keep you safe physically, but as someone who has been in your shoes, I can't turn my back and not help another grieving parent. I have never told anyone but my family about Jarrod and what happened to him. James and Zack don't even know about Jarrod. I thought if I put it out of my mind it would help but all it does is make me miss him even more. Every birthday that goes by, every Christmas that goes by, doesn't get easier. It just shows me that time goes on, that the world still turns, that no one else stops because my son died. Liz, right now you feel like your world has died along with Jake but it hasn't. You will move on, you will learn to live again, and love again, and even maybe have another child again, because that is what we do. We grieve, we cry, but in the end we move on, we go on with our lives, the difference is we have our memories to sustain us over our loved one's deaths. Jason doesn't even have that because he wasn't there. He wasn't a part of Jake's life. He doesn't have the memories of the water on the floor of the bathroom after his bath, or running down those stairs to watch his favorite cartoon on Saturday morning." Frank tells her.

"Well that was his fault." Liz states.

"I'm not saying it wasn't his fault. He could have fought for his son and he didn't. That is his guilt, his shame, he'll have to live with the rest of his life. The fact that his son died not knowing his dad. That's the cross Jason will have to bear himself, no one can help him overcome that. No one can give him that peace of mind." Just then Jason, Johnny, and Francis come in from the kitchen. Liz wipes her eyes and Frank stands up.

"Well if you guys will be here the rest of the night, I think I'll go get some sleep." He states. Francis nods wondering what they walked in on. Liz stands and hugs Frank.

"Thanks Frank." She tells him.

"Anytime short stuff. Get some sleep tonight will you?" He asks. She nods.

"I'll try." She tells him. He walks over to a stuffed animal that is sitting on the shelf.

"Use this. Hold this tonight when you go to bed." Frank tells her.

"How did you know?" She asks holding one of Jake's stuffed animals.

"Because it was on that shelf, if it was one of Cam's or Aiden's it would be in their room. Take this, hold this as you fall asleep tonight. Remember his smile and his laughter. Remember the good times and I promise you, you will get some sleep for the first time since the accident." Frank tells her. She nods. Jason walks over.

"Everything ok?" He asks.

"Yep. Just talking to Liz a minute before I leave for the night. I'll be back at 9 am." He tells them. Johnny nods. Liz turns to Jason.

"Jason, come with me." She states. She takes his hand and heads up the stairs. They stop in her room and she sets the stuffed animal on her bed. They then continue on down the hall to Jake's room. She opens a door that hasn't been opened in over a week. Her and Jason walk in. She sits down on the toddler bed that's pushed against one wall.

"Frank made me realize tonight that I'm being unfair to you. I have all these wonderful memories of our son, that you don't have. Jason, it's time. It's time to start dealing with some of this stuff. I can't handle this room being a shrine to Jake for the rest of my life. It's time to make some decisions. I want his father in on them." Liz tells Jason.

"What decisions is that?" He asks.

"What we get rid of, what we keep. This here…" She states handing him a book. "Was Jake's favorite bedtime story. How do I get rid of some of this stuff?" She asks.

"Liz, don't. If you aren't ready don't do it." He tells her.

"What I'm thinking Jason is, that as we go through this, I'll keep some, I want to know if you want some of Jake's things. Something that you can keep to remember him by." She tells him. He looks at her with tears in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"Yes. He was your son too. You deserve something of his to remember him by." She tells him.

"Can I keep this book?" He asks looking at her. She nods.

"Thank you. Every time I read it, I'll think of him. How about tomorrow after the gun range since I leave in two days, we start this tomorrow?" He asks. She nods.

"I'm going to set some stuff aside for Cam too. Aiden won't actually remember his brother except what we tell him but Cam will." She states.

"Sure. I'll bring some boxes tomorrow and what we decide we are getting rid of I'll take to a shelter." Jason tells her. She nods.

"Liz, are you sure, you are ready to do this?" He asks.

"No, but if I don't do it now, I don't know if I ever will. Jason, it's time we start slowly moving forward with our lives. The first step for me is this room." She tells him.

"Are you sure you want me here when you do it though?" He asks.

"Yes. You deserve to be here just as much as I do or Lucky would. Liz tells him.

"Well, I'll be honored to help you out then." He tells her walking over and kneeling down.

"Liz, know that I am so sorry for what I did when it came to Jake." Jason tells her.

"Jason, just let it go. We both have our crosses to bear now. I have to learn how to go on without Jake, and you have to learn how to go on with your guilt for giving him up." Liz tells Jason. He nods.

"The biggest regret in my life, giving up my family. I'm trying to fix what I can of that. Jake will always be loved and missed but Liz, I want you and the two boys in my life." Jason tells her.

"Jason, I can't even think right now about being with anyone. I have to learn how to be a mom again first. How to be me before I learn how to be Me and anyone else." She tells him. He nods knowing what she's trying to say.

"No problem Liz. Just know that when you are ready, I'm here and waiting for you." He tells her.

"Don't Jason. It might never happen. Go find someone that you love and loves you." She tells him.

"I can't. My heart is not mine to give. It's yours, it's Cam's, it's Aiden's and it's Jake's. This is my family. This is where I want to be. If it's just as your moral support for now, then that's what it will be, if later on it's more then good but I'm not running away, I'm not giving up this time on us, on this family. I've done that too many times. Now, lets go check on the boys, and then I think I'll go home and read my new book." Jason tells her holding it up.

"Good night Moon. I can tell it to you from heart. He had to hear that story every night." She walks over to the bookshelf.

"Here's his other favorite. Brown bear, Brown bear what do you see?" She tells him with a smile holding it up to show him. Jason smiles.

"You keep that one, I'll take Goodnight moon." He tells her.

"Yep, I'm going to start reading it to Aiden soon and then one day pass the book on to him." Liz states smiling. Jason nods. He stands up and takes Liz's hand. They head out and Liz closes Jake's bedroom door. Jason turns Liz into his arms and holds her as the tears fall down her face. He starts to whisper…

"Brown bear, brown bear what do you see? I see…" Liz stops him with a laugh.

"What? It was one of Michael's favorites as a kid too. I used to have that one memorized myself." He tells her with a grin. She laughs even harder. Just then his cell phone rings. He gets it out of his pocket, looks at the number and hits the ignore call button. He shuts it down and puts it back in his pocket. She looks at him.

"It's Carly. I won't let her interrupt my family time again." He tells her. She nods. Jason wraps his arm around Liz and they walk down the stairs together. Johnny and Francis grin seeing it.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

The next day Liz is at the gun range with the boys. Jason had even decided to go for target practice. Liz is standing there with the ear protection on; Johnny is standing behind her to help support her, as she shoots off her first round. Before long she has gone through the entire clip.

"How's that feel?" Johnny asks.

"The gun is a bit heavy." She tells him.

"Ok, lets try this one." He states handing her a little smaller of a gun. She looks over and sees what Frank and Jason are doing. Johnny hands her another gun fully loaded.

"Ok, once again the safety is on. That is the important thing. Make sure that safety is on until you are ready to use the gun. Now, here's the safety." He tells her showing her. She clicks it off.

"Ok, this one isn't as bad of a recoil so I'll let you go yourself this time. Remember brace yourself, feet shoulder width apart, put one hand under the other to support the hand holding the gun, aim, and shoot. This is another automatic so you don't have to cock it or anything like that." Johnny tells her. She nods. Johnny picks up his own 38 special he brought out for the occasion. He steps beside her, loads it and takes his own aim. She watches him fire off in succession until it's empty. She takes a deep breath, brings the gun up, aims and fires. Jason watches her since he is done with his own target practice. Frank is trying to act like he's not watching but is. Johnny stops and watches Liz. Soon the clip is empty. Jason hits the button to bring the target to them.

"Lets see how you did." He states. She nods as she puts the safety on and lays the gun down on the ledge. Her target gets up to them. Jason looks.

"Not bad for a beginner. At least 2 of them would be kill shots. Now just work on aiming and hitting here, and here." He states pointing to a couple spots.

"And I would let you protect my ass." He jokes with her.

"I know it's not as good as Sam would do." Liz states. Jason looks at her.

"Liz, I brought Sam one time to the gun range. Don't ask how she did, I think 3 or 4 of her shots made the paper but none of them were even close to the bull's-eye spot. From the looks of this, you are even a better shot then she is and this is your first time." Jason tells her.

"Anyway, practice makes perfect. Once you find a gun you like the feel of let me know, we'll get you set up." Jason tells her.

"This one is the most comfortable one." She tells him.

"Ok. This is just a common pistol nothing special. What did you think of the 9mm?" He asks.

"Was that the other one I shot?" She asks. He nods.

"It was kind of bulky and heavy." She tells him.

"I figured that. A lot of girls don't like the 9mm. It just feels weird to them. I carry on the day to day basis a 9mm." Jason picks up the gun Johnny had been shooting.

"This is a .38 special. This is another one you might feel comfortable with. Pick it up and see how it feels in your hand." Jason tells her. She does.

"Not too bad." She tells him.

"Yeah, the 38 is one of my fave's. It's easy to handle and simple to shoot." Jason tells her.

She sets it back down and Johnny loads it.

"Here take it, try it out." He tells her. She nods replacing her ear protection. She takes the .38 special, takes her stance, brings it up, takes the safety off and fires. Jason grins seeing the bullet hit right smack dab in the middle of the new target he sent out. Johnny grins too. Soon she is done.

"What you think?" Jason asks.

"I love this one." She tells him. Jason nods.

"Good, it's yours. I wanted Johnny to test it out first to make sure it was a good one for you. I got this for you." He pulls up a case.

"Here, put it in this, we'll take it back to the house and lock it up." He tells her.

"From now on, I want you to bring this one to the range. You will start off every practice session with this gun, and we will move you up to others." He tells her. Liz nods as Jason shows her to pack her gun up. Frank nods as Johnny and Jason grab all the guns and case them up. Soon they are walking out and heading back to Liz's house.

Liz's house a little later that day Jason is up in Liz's room with Liz.

"For now, we'll put it up here. I'll get someone to put a small safe over in this corner of the closet. This case will slide right in it." Jason tells her. She nods.

Twenty minutes later Liz is looking at Jason taking a deep breath.

"Ready?" she asks. He nods. They grab some boxes. The guys took Cam and Aiden out to the park and to dinner while Liz and Jason clean out Jake's room.

"Ok, we'll start with his clothes, that will be easiest." Liz states walking over to the closet. She opens the door and starts to pull down his clothes off the rack. Jason folds them and puts them in the box. Soon Liz is onto his dresser pulling out his socks, t-shirts, and underwear. Jason puts them in the box. Once the clothes are done Liz takes a deep breath.

"Ok, onto the toy box." She tells him. He nods as he sets a box down beside her. As she is going through she sets some beside her and the rest are getting put into the box. Soon it's empty.

"Ok, this one here was his second favorite motorcycle. Jason, take it." She tells him. He nods and looks at the black bike that looks almost like his Harley. She picks up a stuffed Teddy bear.

"This one was from Aunt Emily. I don't know what to do with it. Do I give it to Aiden or Cam? Do I keep it? Do I offer it to you or do I just donate it?" She asks.

"Well, if you, Cam and Aiden don't want it, I do." Jason tells her.

"But I think you really need to pass it on to Aiden. Emily never got the chance to know Aiden and Aiden never got to know Emily or Jake." Jason tells her. She nods and sets it aside. The tears start to fall down her face.

"Liz, are you ok?" He asks.

"No, I shouldn't be having to do this. He should be here." She tells him. He nods wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She picks up a set of blocks.

"These will go to Cam. He loves building things?" Liz states playing with one of the blocks.

"Sounds good." Jason states. Liz is sitting there staring off into space. All of a sudden she picks up the bucket of blocks and whips it against the wall. Jason lets her knowing she needs this. She sinks down onto Jake's bed and grabs his pillow. She holds it to her chest.

"It hurts Jason. It hurts so bad." She tells him sobbing. He walks over and kneels down.

"I know Liz. The ache in your heart feels like it's trying to strangle you doesn't it?" He asks. She nods.

"I've felt that feeling every day for the last 4 years. It doesn't go away Liz." He tells her. She continues sobbing, holding Jake's pillow to her chest like she's hoping it will help with the pain. Jason wraps his arms around Liz and lets her cry. He starts to cry with her.

"Liz, come on. Let's get out of this room." He tells her.

"No. This is where I feel the closest to him. I can't do this Jason. I can't take anything out of here." She tells him.

"Then don't. We'll stop right now. This doesn't have to be done right this minute. Liz we have time." He tells her. Frank walks in a few minutes later and sees the blocks lying against a wall and Liz curled into a ball with Jason trying to help her.

"Jason, can you leave us for a minute?" He asks. Jason nods. Frank walks over and picks Liz up. He sinks to the floor holding Liz to him. He feels her tears soak his shirt.

"It's ok Liz. Let it out." He tells her.

"It hurts Frank. It hurts so badly. I feel like my heart has been ripped out of my chest." She tells him.

"I know, Liz the pain will lessen with time. You will be able to move on and feel like your chest isn't completely ripped out, but it's going to take time and there will always be some pain there. Liz, every time I see Jarrod's picture I feel that ache. You will too. I think you needed this because now, you will be able to start to heal." Frank tells her. Jason listens from the door.

"I don't want to Frank. I just want to die and be with Jake." Liz tells him.

"Liz, I know that feeling better then I want too. I sat in my house the day after I buried my son and held a gun to my head. I was ready to kill myself the pain was so bad. I was in that house alone, without any support. I looked up on the mantle and saw a picture of Jarrod and I and I couldn't do it. I could hear his little voice calling me dada the first time, and telling me he loved me. That's when I knew I had to move on, I had to learn to live again. For Jarrod, I had to do it. That's why I went to work for Johnny and Francis. I'm helping people. I get to protect them and make sure they are safe. That is what I can do for Jarrod's memory.

Liz, you have two little boys that need their mommy. What you can do for Jake is to take care of Aiden and Cam. Talk to a grief councilor if you need too and live again. Jake wouldn't want his mommy to feel like this forever. He would want to see his mommy smile again and laugh again. That's what you need to learn to do. I'm not saying it's going to happen today or tomorrow, or even next week, but one day you will be able to do it. You will remember Jake. You will remember his smile, his laughter, his weird quirks he might have had, and that is what you need to remember about Jake." Frank tells her as Jason walks back in. He sees Liz sitting in Frank's lap with her head buried in his neck.

"Liz, are you ok?" He asks worried. She nods not moving.

"I think she needed this Jason. This will help cleanse her now a little. She's been allowed to let that pain and hurt out. That's one reason I didn't want Aiden and Cam here when she did this. I knew how it would go." He tells Jason.

"Who's Jarrod anyway?" Jason asks.

"My son. He was 8 when he died." Jason nods.

"That's something that Francis and Johnny don't know about. I told Liz yesterday. Then went to my hotel room and cried myself to sleep. It's been 3 years but sometimes it still feels like yesterday that I buried my son. That is one reason I'm here for Liz. I would be doing this job for free if Johnny and Francis would let me. Liz needs all the support she can get right now." Jason nods. Frank looks down.

"She's asleep. Let me get her into her room and laid down." Frank tells Jason.

"No, lay her right there on Jake's bed. She needs some sleep and she might be able to get it there." Jason states. Frank looks at Jason.

"I don't think that's what needs to be done. I'm going to take her to her room." Frank stands up carefully with Liz in his arms still. He carries her out of Jake's room and into hers. Jason pulls the blankets back and Frank lays Liz down. He tucks in the stuffed animal in and pulls the blankets over Liz. He and Jason then turn and walk out. On the way downstairs they stop and close Jake's door. Jason sighs.

"I'll go in later and pick up the blocks." He tells Frank.

"I'll get it later. Jason, who is there for you?" He asks.

"No one. I'm ok though. I've had 4 years to mourn my son after walking away." Jason states.

"It doesn't help though. Before when you were mourning you still got to see him with Liz. You knew he was ok. Now he's dead Jason. I think you need to face that too." Frank tells him.

"I can't. If I do, then the guilt sets in." Jason tells him.

"Jason, all you can do is face it, deal with it, and like I have told Liz, learn to live with it and move on. There are steps to grief. Liz is going through them. You are still at stage one which is denial. Liz is at the step where her next step is the healthiest step, acceptance. That's when she will be able to move on and live her life. You still have to go through rage and all that before you hit acceptance." Frank tells him.

"I know but right now, Liz needs me to be the strength and I can't do that if I'm going through the steps too." He tells Frank.

"What Liz needs, is for you guys to grieve together. If you don't go through the steps of grief now, then when you do go through them, it will come back on her. Jason as Jake's parents, this is where you need to be. You need to hold her and cry with her. You need to learn to accept that your son is dead and not coming back. You need to go through the rage, then accept it in the end." Frank tells him.

"He's right Jason." They hear. They turn and there stands Lucky.

"I know I'm the one he called Daddy but you were his father too. When you saw Jake, you didn't see me or Liz. You saw Jason Jr. You have spent the last 12 or 13 years, ever since you became Jason Morgan, doing what you thought was best for everyone else, never getting your emotions into it. With Jake your emotions are involved because Liz, and I both know that deep down in your heart, you loved Jake. He was your son in your mind, and here you are, not acknowledging them because why?" Lucky asks.

"I don't know how. How do I let out what I'm feeling?" Jason asks.

"The shooting range, find the asswipe that killed your son." Lucky demands.

"The PCPD is drawing up blank on it. Here's a list of their suspects. If anyone finds out I gave it to you, I'm off the force but find the motherfucker that killed Jake. Make them pay." Lucky tells him. Jason looks down the list, he sees Sam's name.

"No, she wouldn't do that would she?" He demands.

"Jason, I wouldn't put it past her. Look at everything else she's done to Jake." Lucky states.

"MOTHER FUCKER! I can't believe it." Jason demands slamming his fist down on the table.

"Go do what you have too Jason. I won't tell a soul because I want whoever did it to pay for killing him and face it the PCPD are not very good." Lucky demands. Jason smiles.

"About time you figured that one out dipstick detective." Jason tells him.

"Hey, I happen to be different. I can solve a case." Lucky demands.

"I just can't work this one because of Jake, the Commissioner told me it's too personal for me." Lucky explains.

"I'll be back. Frank, don't leave until Johnny or Francis get back." Frank nods.

"I'm not going anywhere until after Liz wakes up at least. I want to be here in case she needs me." Jason nods.

A couple hours later Liz wakes up in her own room. She climbs out of bed and heads to the bathroom. Soon she is walking down the stairs.

"Morning sunshine." She hears. She looks over and sees Frank sitting there.

"Hey Frank. Where did Jason go?" She asks.

"Out to see about a lead in who killed Jake. Believe it or not he's still looking for that answer." Liz nods.

"How long was I asleep?" She asks walking over and sitting down beside Frank on the couch.

"Just a couple of hours. You fell asleep crying in my arms. Jason told me to put you in Jake's bed but I thought you would do better in your own bed." He nods looking over.

"Thanks Frank. I thought I was ready to clean out Jake's room but I couldn't do it. I couldn't get rid of all his toys yet." She tells him.

"No one's rushing you Liz. He hasn't been gone long yet. That will come in time. That's part of the acceptance part of the grief. Right now you are in the hurt and anger stage. The final step is acceptance and believe it or not, you will get there." He tells her.

"I don't know if I want to get to that part though. I don't know if I want to ever accept that my son is dead." She tells him.

"No parent ever does Liz. I didn't but after a couple months I just knew that he was gone and not coming back. It will happen for you too Liz, whether you want it to or not. A parent should never have to bury a child. It's not right but sometimes that's what we as parents have to do. Liz, tomorrow come with me. I lived not far from here, just a couple hours. I want to take you to Jarrod's grave. I want you to see that we as parents can move on after our child has died. I think it will help you to be at Jarrod's grave and I think it's helping you to have me around. Someone that has been there but isn't grieving Jake's death as much as others." He tells her.

"It is. Having you to talk to is a huge help. I sometimes feel like Jason isn't dealing with Jake's death too." Liz tells him.

"He's not. He and I talked about that today. I told him it's time he let it sink in his son is dead and not coming back, that with you finally getting through the grieving process if he were to wait too long it might just send you back through it again. He says he can't until you don't need him to be strong anymore." Frank tells her.

"I don't need that though." She tells him.

"Well yes and no, but like I told him, you need him more to go through the grieving process with you then to push his emotions down and not deal with his pain and grief because you need him to be strong. You have me, Francis, and Johnny to be the strength. You need Jason to be the grieving father with you." Frank tells her.

"I do. I need Jason to yell at me if he needs it, to blame me if he needs to because it is my fault. I wasn't watching him well enough." She tells Frank.

"It's no one's but whoever was driving the car that ran him over. Lucky stopped by today, said the PCPD is being inapt again and gave Jason their list of suspects. Just so you know Sam's name is on it." Frank tells her.

"She probably did it. She's wanted Jake dead since the day he was born. She hates that I had Jason's child and he never wanted one with her. She used to badger him until he gave in about it. I heard them a few times with Sam and her Jayson I want a baby. Or her 'you need to give me a baby.' Jason never needed to give her shit. She's the one that got pregnant and parked her ass on Jason's couch letting him support her lazy ass. He did more then enough for her skanky ass butt. I swear I could never do what she has done and then tell people how I have so much self respect." Liz states rolling her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Two weeks later Liz has been to the gun range about 4 times and has been working with Frank on self-defense techniques about 4 times a week for the last two weeks. She has also started to learn to move on. She still hasn't gotten up the nerve to actually clean out Jake's room but it doesn't hurt as bad to walk in it anymore.

Liz walks into Kelly's with Frank following. They sit down and discuss some stuff that has gone on at the hospital in the last week. Just then they hear the bell over the door ring announcing someone else entering the small diner. They both look up and there stands Sam. Liz sighs and Frank laughs. Their waitress comes over to take their order and heads back to the kitchen to place it. Sam struts over.

"Liz so nice to see you out. I see Jason has dumped your needy ass again." Sam tells her. Liz doesn't acknowledge her and continues to talk to Frank.

"Hey BITCH I was talking to you." She hears. Liz looks up.

"And what can I do for you today Sam? Have you forgotten how to tie your shoes and need me to do it for you? Oh that's right you never learned how to tie your shoes that's why you walk around in hooker boots all the time." Liz states. Sam looks at her.

"That's rich coming from trash like you. You're the one that couldn't watch her own kids and one is now dead because of it." Sam states. Liz blanches at that remark and Frank stands up.

"Listen you two bit whore, Liz doesn't want a damn thing to do with you and she would be just as happy if you never spoke to her again. Anyway, those clothes you are wearing are so 80's fashion you would think someone with a best friend that works at one of the leading fashion magazines would have more fashion sense." Frank states sitting back down. Liz smirks.

"Something funny tramp?" Sam asks Liz.

"Yeah, the fact that you think you look good dressed like that." Liz tells Sam.

"At least I have something to show off." Sam states.

"And you do, for everyone and their brother. For the money you probably paid for that chest I'd be showing it off too." Liz states.

"These are all real Liz. Unlike you I was gifted with real breasts." Liz laughs out loud.

"Sam, those are as real as Frank being straight." Liz tells her.

"You need to go in and get an update man, they are starting to sag in their old age. Oh excuse me, it's because you think you look better without a bra on that they are sagging." Liz laughs even louder.

"Just wait. Once I tell Jason what you are saying he will hate you forever." Liz laughs so hard she has tears running down her face and Frank is having a hard time keeping his laughter in check.

"Sam, you run and tell Jason what I just said and see what he says. Oh wait, you can't. He's not in town." Liz states grinning.

"What do you mean? He never told me he was going out of town." Sam demands. Liz has had enough.

"Why would he tell the ex-girlfriend from hell that he was leaving town for a couple weeks? Speaking of the ex-girlfriend from hell, have you had your little party on my son's grave yet? You've just been waiting to do that for 4 years haven't you, you little slut. I bet Jason hasn't found out what my guys have found out." Liz states. Frank looks at her.

"What's that you think you have Liz?" Sam asks with a smirk.

"Oh the fact that you fucked Franco about two weeks after you and Jason got back together. How about the fact that you have known Franco for years. It makes me wonder if you killed Jake or if you had Franco kill Jake for you? I mean come on after all what Sammy wants Sammy gets and Sammy wanted to be Jason's woman and the only person that has Jason's children. Isn't' that right Sam? Isn't that why you paid Carter to rape Michael while he was in prison?" They hear a gasp. They turn and see Carly there.

"YOU BITCH!" Carly demands smacking Sam. Liz grins.

"I didn't have anything to do with that." Sam demands.

"Really? I have the proof that links you to not only Jake's 1st kidnapping and the guys in the park but his 2nd kidnapping and Michael's attack in prison. I'm just waiting to get the proof that it was your ass that ran my son over and left him lying in that street like some fucking animal. Oh and that Josslyn didn't have cancer but you poisoned her and made it look like she had cancer. You hated the fact that I had Jason's child, and you can't stand the fact that Carly was always put before you in Jason's life.

See Carly, you always thought I was the danger to your relationship with Jason, I never tried to kill your kids though like this bitch did." Liz states.

"You have no proof of any of that." Sam demands. Carly looks at Liz.

"Sammy, I have the proof. I'm just waiting to get it all together, then it's getting given to Jason with a nice big bow on it and a note saying take this and shove it up your ass you mother fucker. Then you will have to be running because no stone will be left unturned until I have you and all your little accomplices where you can be dealt with." Liz tells her with a lethal grin.

"You don't have it in you. You are a waifey woman." Sam demands.

"Oh see Sam, that's where you are wrong. I am so not the person you have always thought I was. You see Sammy, it doesn't take someone that's willing to follow Jason around like a bitch in heat to be a strong woman. It takes a woman that can look the other way a time or two in her life to be strong, but you know what they say, you don't mess with Momma bear. Well girl, you fucked BIG TIME with Momma bear and now Momma bear is going to strike back. When you least expect it, I'll be there. Every nightmare you have, I'll be the star. Trust me Sam. I didn't survive everything in my life and not get balls of steel. See Carly is just an annoyance. No matter what she does it's nothing in my book. I don't care. She can call me names, threaten to take my kids away all she wants because I know I'm a better mother then she is. Hell her middle child doesn't know that Momma loves him, her oldest has had so many fathers in his life he doesn't know who to call Daddy, and her youngest, oh that's right, Jax has custody of Josslyn now. So yeah, she can threaten all she wants but my boys know who momma is and knows momma loves them. You on the other hand, it's a good think Lila didn't live. If she did I would feel sorry for her for having a mother like you. I would hate to be your child once she hits dating age. You might try and steal her boyfriends after all you had no problems sleeping with a married man, and stealing your mother's husband. I'm sure you wouldn't have a problem stealing your child's boyfriend either if Lila had lived." You hear gasps coming from those around. Liz grins.

"Yes PC, while she was calling me a whore and a slut, for sleeping with Lucky and Nic at one time, she acted like she was a saint. This woman is far from it, she's a murder, and a con woman, who slept with two men within hours of each other probably not even showering in between them, and having to have a DNA test. Then when it came out her baby was Sonny's, she parked her ass right there on the couch in Jason's penthouse, letting him pay for everything, not even learning to cook or do a damn thing for the guy shelling out the money too keep food on the table, a roof over her head, clothes on her back and pay the medical bills for her while pregnant for a child that wasn't his. She then slept with her step daddy on her momma's floor, and claimed he forced her to do it like he had held her down and raped her when what I heard from Jason who SAW IT said she was more then willing to lie herself down on that floor and let him crawl on her. Then not only that, but then she watched my now dead son be kidnapped, hired men to hold me and my two young boys up with guns at the park, and then went to the Russian mob and told them that Jake was Jason Morgan's son. She played everyone in this town like a violin and got you all feeling sorry for poor misunderstood Sam McCall. Well no more. I am done looking the other way at this two bit-murdering con. She fucked with the wrong woman one to many times. Fine, she was upset and pissed at me that I had the child she wanted. Ok, I'll buy that one. BUT that does not excuse her from wanting that child dead many times over. Now he is dead and I think she's the one that ran him down like an animal and probably drove away grinning over it, thinking that Jason would blame me. What she failed to realize is Jason and I have been friends for many years, more years then Sam has been in this two-bit town. WE have done and said many things to each other over the years and yes like all friends we've had our fights but see nothing, or no one can ever fully keep us apart. Even now she thinks that she can run to Jason, tell him how bad of a person I am and he will threaten me or something but as we speak, he is on his way home, and when I say that I mean my house, where he will help me tuck in Cam and Aiden tonight. Then we will discuss what has happened the last two weeks and tomorrow we will go back to being a family, because that is what we are and have been since Jake died is a family. My son's death did NOT tear me and his father a part, it pulled us together. It made us stronger as a unit. It has shown us that danger is everywhere and fuck it. So thank you Sam. Thank you for being the lying conniving bitch that you are." Liz sits back down and Carly stands there looking at Liz with her mouth open. Sam stands there her face beat red in embarrassment. Carly looks at Liz.

"Did she really do those things to Jake?" Carly asks.

"Yep, that is who you thought your 'best friend' should be with. Someone that has no qualms about killing his son, someone that hired someone to rape your oldest and then hired a stripper to play his girlfriend when your son needed help, needed a therapist. So good job Carly. You are SUCH a great best friend." Liz then grabs her purse and turns to walk out. She sees Jason standing there. Sam grins thinking Liz was going to get it now. Jason walks over wraps his arm around Liz's shoulders.

"Let's go home. There is SO MUCH to talk about." He tells her. She nods. They turn and walk out together. Frank laughs standing up and throwing some money on the table and follows. Carly looks at Sam.

"You better fucking run bitch. If you think I'm bad to Liz, just wait. You ain't seen nothing yet." Carly demands.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Later that night Liz is at her house when there is a knock on the door. Liz stands to go answer there stands Carly.

"What can I do for you Carly?" Liz asks opening the door. Carly looks at her.

"Can I come in and talk to you?" She asks. Liz nods lets Carly in. Carly sits on the couch.

"Liz, I'm sorry about Jake first of all. No parent deserves to loose their child like that. I am so grateful to you for letting Jake's kidney save Josslyn. I don't know what I would do if I lost my little girl." Liz nods.

"I did it for Jax. If it wasn't for Jax I probably wouldn't have agreed. Carly, we have never gotten along, what can I do for you?" Liz asks with a sigh.

"I came to ask you something." Carly states.

"What? You already have my son's kidney in your daughter. The rest of his organs have been donated to other kids so there are no more for you." Liz states. Carly looks at her.

"It's nothing like that. I want to ask you about what you said in the diner. Is it true? Did Sam really hire Carter to rape Michael?" Carly asks.

"I don't know. Carly listen to me. What I have for info on Sam is mostly about what she's done to my kids. If you want I can get my guys to look into Michael's rape and if you want me too, I'll talk to Michael. Maybe from one rape victim to another I can help him." Liz states with sincerity.

"What do you mean from one rape victim to another?" Carly asks.

"When I was 15 I was raped on Valentine's Day. There was a school dance, I had a crush on Lucky at the time. He asked me to go and then the day of the dance he showed up to take my sister Sarah to the dance instead. Me being the person I was at the time didn't want to admit that he didn't want me and didn't want to go with me so instead I went to a movie. After the movie I was walking through the park and stopped to sit on the bench for a while to think. Some man grabbed me out off the bench and pulled me into the bushes. He raped me. Lucky found me crawling out of the bushes. That's why I've let Lucky get away with as much as I have and why I've always felt I've owed him. If it wasn't for him being there for me afterwards I probably wouldn't have survived it." Liz tells Carly.

"That's horrible. Does Jason know?" She asks.

"Yeah. The guy that raped me was the one that was blackmailing Emily too. Tom Baker went to prison for the blackmail but there wasn't enough proof that he was the one that raped me." Carly cringes.

"Liz, the one thing I do know about you is that you are a strong person. You would have survived that even if Lucky hadn't been there." She tells Liz.

"I was a totally different person back then Carly. Back then I wanted to be bad girl Lizzie Webber then when I was raped I became this meek and mild Elizabeth Webber. That's the person that Lucky liked. He actually asked me what happened to that girl that he found crawling out of the bushes." Liz told her. Carly looked at her shocked.

"He said that? What's he want, the broken, dependent, teenage girl you were back then?" She asks.

"I guess. But he might have said it to hurt me too because it was when I was sleeping with Nic." Liz tells Carly.

"That doesn't matter. You are not that week girl anymore. You are this strong woman that has seen and been through a lot in her life. I never knew. Part of my problem is how much Jason relied on you when I slept with Sonny. I saw him turn to someone else." Carly tells her.

"Carly, that's old news. It's over and done with. When push comes to shove, Jason will always put you first. He did it that day in the hospital." Liz states.

"What are you talking about?" Carly asks.

"The day Jake died, he came up to me, not giving me a hug nothing, just asked straight out if I would donate Jake's kidney to Josslyn." Liz states.

"Are you shitting me?" She asks.

"Nope. That's how it's been since I had Jake. We were always an after thought. Since the day that Sonny faked his death, it's always been about you, Sonny, or Michael in his life. That's why I walked out back then. He couldn't even call me and tell me he was ok. I was in that penthouse with Zander and an unnamed guard outside the door. You knew Sonny was faking his death, hell you probably knew that the guy that told me he wanted to try to have a relationship with me was watching Courtney strip at night. I got zilch. I got treated then as an after thought. I've been an after thought all my life Carly. I couldn't do it again so I left." Liz tells her.

"What do you mean you've always been an after thought?" Carly asks.

"With my parents, with Lucky, hell even with Jason. I've always been the one that's been able to take care of myself so who cares what Elizabeth thinks or feels. Who cares if I felt like an idiot making sure you and Michael were taken care of as long as what Sonny wanted happened. Who cares that a scared girl was left in a hospital after having her appendix out at 5 because Daddy and Mommy had to go off and save the world. I was just supposed to grin and let it all happen. At 14 my parents left me with a neighbor and went off to Russia. Why? Because they wanted to go save people in another country. I couldn't handle being last in Jason's life too. I could understand if it was Michael or Morgan or even the business but you and Sonny were adults. Why the hell do I have to be last on everyone's list? Why can't someone for once think I'm good enough to be put first?" She asks.

"Liz, I don't know about Jason, but your parents were stupid to leave a 14 year old with neighbors and go to another country. How did you get to Port Charles?" Carly asks.

"I stole money from the family I was staying with and caught a bus across the country. I knew about Grams here in Port Charles. I figured she would love me for me but nope, even my own Grandmother only loves me when I do what she wants. The night I slept with Jason and got pregnant with Jake, I went to Jason because I couldn't go back to Grams house. I told her I was going to try and make it work with Lucky. I walked into our apartment and what did I see? Him in bed with Maixe Jones on our marital bed. Everyone; Grams, Emily, Nic, they were all telling me to forgive Lucky for his drug use and cheating on me. Whenever something happened between me and Lucky it was my job to just forgive and forget. Jason was the one person that wouldn't tell me to forgive and forget. He'd let me bitch, moan and complain about Lucky and then would ask me what I wanted. What I didn't expect was what I found when I got there. I found a man who had felt his world crash and burn around him. That was the night Sam slept with Ric. I guess you had talked him into going over and talking to Sam." Carly nods.

"Well, he got there and found Sam and Ric busy on the floor of Alexis' house. So he went back to the penthouse. He had already had a drink or two by the time I got there. Carly, all your interfering in his life all these years has left your best friend with nothing. You said how Courtney was the girl for him, well she hit him over the head so that Lorenzo could escape. Now it's Sam. Well Sam is a murdering con woman that watched his son get kidnapped. Why do they fit better into his world then me?" She asks.

"Liz, I can't explain it but if given the chance, I think Jason would put you first." Liz starts laughing.

"You think so? My son was declared brain dead and what was the first thing that came into his mind? Carly. Carly wanted Jake's kidney to save Josslyn so I'll ask and not even feel bad that our son is dead. Carly while he was off holding your hand, I watched our son take his last breath by myself. I didn't have him there to hold my hand or wrap his arms around me and let me cry. He wasn't there." She tells Carly.

"He wasn't with me either. I figured he was with you." Carly states.

"Nope, he come asked for Jake's kidney, I smacked him, told him my son was not going to be used for spare parts. He left. Lucky talked to me after that and got me to donate Jake's kidney to save Josslyn. Then when I come home after all that, he's sitting right there on that step crying over the son he hadn't spent any time with in 4 years. I lashed out again. I told him to get the fuck out and stay away. Now he won't go away." Liz tells her. Carly grins.

"Maybe he's realized you are what he wants." Carly states.

"It's too late. I have nothing left to give anyone. All I can do is mourn my son, and take care of Cam and Aiden. That's who I am now. A mom. I can't be Liz for Liz and Jason, I can't be Liz for Liz and Lucky or Liz and Nic. All I can be is Mom and Nurse Webber. Jake's death destroyed the rest of me Carly." Carly does something that no one even herself expected She reached over to hug Liz. Jason comes in at that point.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asks Carly.

"Offering an olive branch. Jason, you are the biggest dipshit in the world. Liz filled me in on Sweet Sam. She's not so Sweet is she?" Carly demands. Jason looks at Liz.

"Ok, I fucked up I get it." Jason states.

"No you don't but that's ok Jason, I still love you even if I am pissed at you for what Liz has gone through because of you." Francis, Johnny, Liz and Jason all look at her with their mouths open.

"What? I can have compassion." She looks at them.

"Ok, So I usually don't but Liz and I have had a good talk and I must say; Jason, if you had done to me what you have done to Liz? I would have killed you with your own damn gun." Carly states.

"I'll talk to you later Liz. I think I'm going to take you up on your offer." Carly tells her. Liz nods.

"Just have him call me and we'll set up a time." Liz tells her.

"Will do." Carly tells her. Carly leaves.

"Ok what the hell was that?" Jason asks.

"I see someone forgot to tell his best friend a few things about his last bed partner. Johnny, I need you and Francis to look into Sam and see if you can tie her into Michael's rape. I told Carly I would have my guys check into it." Johnny nods.

"Sure thing Liz. I'll start researching tonight." Johnny states.

"I think Franco will be the tie in somehow Johnny check that one out." He nods.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell we walked in on?" Jason asks.

"It's called two adult women talking about a mutual hated person. Carly and I won't ever be best friends but when you mess with Momma bear you get killed and Sam messed with Two momma bears. One's just finding out. The other is just waking up after hearing someone say 'I have it under control. You don't need to worry Liz.' Well guess what DUMBASS Your having it under control could have cost us our son so now I'm dealing with it. I have it under control." Liz tells him. Frank grins at her.

"I take it she wanted some confirmation over what you said in Kelley's today." Liz nods and Johnny looks at them.

"What did I miss at Kelley's today?" He asks. Frank proceeds to tell Johnny about Sam getting her ass handed to her by one Lizzie Webber.

"AWESOME JOB GIRL! Just too bad I missed it." Johnny states.

"Liz, don't rile her up. You don't want to." He warns Liz.

"What's she going to do Jason? Tell the truth about Jake? Hello it's out there. Everyone knows that my son and I were the throw away family just like the Quartermains for you. That the only people you will ever fully care about are Carly, Sonny and their families. Forget your own damn biological son and his mother. Jason, right now after telling Carly everything I'm pissed and I'm liable to say things I'll later regret. Just leave before I do." She tells him.

"NO Liz. DAMN IT! I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what the hell I did that was so damn wrong." He demands. Liz laughs.

"What you did so wrong? Jason, you walked away from Jake and left him open to any of your enemies and bedded the woman that wanted him dead since the day he was born. That's just to start out with. Lets see, there's leaving me alone in the penthouse while you were off watching Courtney strip because she was too much of a damn airhead to go to her brother for help. Then there's never calling me and me thinking you were lying dead somewhere after Sonny was 'killed'. Want me to go on?" She asks.

"What about you and your constantly putting the dumb asses ahead of me." Jason demands.

"Want to know why the dumb asses as you call them were put ahead of you?" She asks. He nods.

"Because they put me FIRST. THEY showed me that I was important to them. You NEVER FUCKING DID. For you it was all about Sonny, Carly and their family. THAT WAS WHAT WAS IMPORTANT not me, not Cam, not even your own damn son. So that's why I always put Lucky, and Zander and even Ric ahead of you. So before you say it was my fault look at your own damn actions. You know I was treated as an afterthought with my family. Why they had me I have no fucking clue but I was unwanted I do know that much and you knew that. So why the hell would I put up with it from you?" She demands. Jason looks at Francis. He nods.

"Liz, it's time you learn a truth about your family." Francis states.

What's that? That they didn't love me? I know that." She tells him.

"No, that you were adopted. I just found out a few week ago myself." Francis tells her. Liz sits down on the couch.

"What do you mean?" She asks.

"You are my sister. Your brother on your biological Dad's side told me." He states.

"So who the hell am I?" She demands.

"Mine and Vincent's sister.' He states.

"HOW?" She demands.

"Right after my dad died mom took us back to where she grew up. She knew Vinnie's Dad from school. He was having problems with Vincent's mom at the time. They slept together one night. Mom died giving birth to you and to protect you Vincent's dad gave you up for adoption." Francis states.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because his mother in law was Helena Cassidine's sister and she was just like Helena is. He thought he was doing what was right." Francis tells her.

"So how did I end up with The Webbers then?" She asks.

"Jeff and Caroline adopted you for social standing. It was to make them look better in the high society circle. Trust me Liz if I had known the truth about you at 18 I would have been searching to find you." Francis tells her.

"I know. How long has Vinnie known that he's my brother?" She asks.

"He found out about having a half sister when his dad died but from what he says it wasn't until just before you got pregnant with Jake that he knew you were his sister. He thought Morgan here would protect you so he didn't get guards set up for you until it was too late." Francis states. So when he told me, I set up guards. Now that I know that you are my sister, I'm your big brother and NO ONE will ever fuck with my little sis again." Francis states. Liz nods.

"So am I Elizabeth Scarponi now?" She asks.

"You are whoever you want to be. Do you want me to call Vincent over so you can talk to him?" Francis asks. Liz nods.

"No problem." He states grabbing his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later a nervous Vincent Scarponi knocks on the door. Frank lets him in. Liz is sitting on the couch with Francis sitting beside her with his arm around her.

"Elizabeth?" He asks.

"So should I call you my big brother?" She asks.

"Francis told you huu?" He asks.

"Yes, what I want to know is, why haven't you told me? We've known each other for the last 6 years and you never thought to tell me?" She asks.

"I didn't know how you would take it. I was scared to tell you about it. I wasn't sure how you would react." Vincent tells her. She smiles.

"I must say, you and Francis have been better bigger brothers to me then Steven ever was so I'm happy that it's true." She states. Vincent sighs and smiles.

"So you aren't mad at me for not getting guards on you and possibly saving Jake's life?" He asks.

"No. That is still on Jason and me. Ultimately that was mine and Jason's job, to keep Jake safe. WE failed at that not you Vinnie." She tells him.

"Thanks Elizabeth. I thought you would blame me for not stepping up." He tells her.

"No. I know why you did what you did the way you did." She tells him. He nods.

"So what are we going to do from here?" She asks. I have two brothers that I need to get to know as brothers, I have a grandmother that isn't my grandmother and a brother and sister that isn't my brother and sister." Liz states.

"Whatever you want to do Lizbits. The ball is in your court. Just know that from now on, Vincent and I are going to protect you. If it comes out you are Vincent's sister you are going to be right back into that danger that Jason didn't want you in." Francis states.

"Francis, it's come out my son was his son anyway. That danger is going to be there. Once they find out that I'm a Scarponi it's going to be there. Once people find out that some of my good friends are connected, the danger is going to be there. Francis the one thing that Jake's death has taught me is that, I can't shut people out of my life anymore because it doesn't keep the danger away. I might be safer with Vincent, and you, and even Carmen Gotti and Janelle Ricardo." Liz states. Jason looks at her.

"Don Gotti and Don Ricardos' families. I am good friends with their wives. You didn't see Carmen and Janelle at Jake's funeral?" Liz asks. He shakes his head no.

"They were there. The men didn't come trying to protect me a little bit but Janelle and I met one day when she came into GH needing stitches. She had cut her hand and it was a deep cut. It was through her I met Carmen. I was meeting Janelle for lunch one day and she had brought Carmen with her. All three of us would make it appoint to meet once or twice a month for dinner. Janelle even invited me over the house a few times for dinner parties. It was just an unwritten rule that I was under the protection of the families due to being friends with Janelle and Carmen." Liz tells him.

"So how did you meet Vincent?" Jason asks.

"I've known who he was since my days working at Kelley's, but it wasn't until I was at GH working the ER that I actually met him. He came in to check on one of his employees that was brought into the ER. We started talking and been friends since." Liz tells Jason.

"Why didn't you ever tell me this?" He asks.

"Why? You were so into not putting me into danger, and all the danger crap you preached for how many damn years. Why should I have told you that some of my good friends were connected? It shows how much you've actually paid attention to me." Liz tells him standing up. Francis looks at Jason.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Two days later, Liz is sitting on the couch at her house when the phone rings.

"Hello?" she says into it.

"Yes, I'll be right there." She states hanging up the phone. She runs and grabs her purse and runs out the door. Frank sees her and runs after.

"Liz, wait up. What's up?" He asks.

"Grams was admitted into the hospital. I have to get to GH." She tells him.

"No problem. Hop in I'll drive." He tells her. She nods climbing into the passenger side of the car. Frank starts the car and drives off.

GH a few minutes later, Liz goes running in with Frank hot on her heels. She sees Steven standing there.

"Steven, what happened?" She asked.

"I went to Grams because we were going to go out to lunch today and found her passed out in the living room. Her pulse was weak and thready so I called 911 and rode in with them." He tells her.

"What are they saying?" She asks expecting the worst.

"They aren't sure yet. They are still running tests." He tells her. Frank sees that she's fine and steps back to call Jason. Liz looks at Frank.

"Call Vinnie and Francis too will you?" She asks. He nods and places those calls too.

Ten minutes later, Liz and Steven are still waiting on word about Audrey when Vincent comes running in with Jason and Francis following. Liz goes running into Vincent's arms.

"Honey, what's happening?" He asks.

"We aren't sure. They are still running tests. Steven went to meet up with Grams for lunch and found her passed out on the floor. He called 911 and rode in with her then called me. I got here as fast as I could but still haven't heard any word." She states. Jason nods.

"Where is Monica?" He asks hoping Monica was with Audrey and could shed some light for Liz.

"She was off today. She has the boys." Liz states. Jason nods. Just then Matt Hunter comes out.

"Steven, Liz, it's not good. She's had a massive stroke. We aren't sure of all the damage done yet, but it doesn't look good." Matt says straight shooting it. Steven nods.

"So how long until she regains consciousness and we can find out?" He asks.

"Steven, it's not a matter of when, it's a matter of IF she regains consciousness. I wish I had better news for you." He tells them. He hugs Liz. Steven looks at Liz.

"Do you want to or should I call Dad and Caroline?" He asks.

"They won't take a call from me. I'll call Sarah. You call Dad and Caroline. I'll make some other calls." She states. Steven nods and heads off to place a very long distance call. Liz grabs her cell and calls her sister.

"Sarah, you need to come to PC. It's Grams and it's not good. She had a massive stroke today and they aren't sure if she will wake up. Steven is calling mom and Dad now." Liz tells her. She listens as Sarah says she'll call and get arrangements made to get into town.

"Just call and let me know what flight. I'll have someone meet you at the airport." She tells Sarah. Soon she's hanging up. Jason looks at her.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"For now, yes. Things need to be done. Tonight when I have to explain to Cam that Grams is sick and might not get better? No I won't be. It was hard enough telling him Jake had gone to live with the angels now I have to tell him Grams might be dying too?" She asks. Francis puts an arm around Liz.

"Liz bits, I'll be there to help just like Frank and Jason and Johnny. You are not alone. Just remember that." Liz nods.

"I guess I should call Lucky and tell him about Grams." She states.

"I'll do it." Jason tells her. She nods as Steven comes back. He's looking upset.

"Let me guess, mom and Dad can't get away right now?" She asks. Steven nods.

"The story of their lives. When they are needed in the family they are too busy." Steven states.

"Sarah is making arrangements and is going to call me back when she gets her flight info. Jason went to call Lucky to tell him so he can tell Lesley, she was married to Uncle Rick after all." Steven nods.

"How are you holding up sis? It's been a rough few weeks for you." He asks.

"I was doing better, now as long as I stay busy I'll be fine." She tells him.

"Liz, you can't do that. You need to have time to mourn." He tells her.

"Steven, as long as Grams is alive, I'm not going to mourn. I'm going to do what needs to be done." She tells him.

"Just know that I'm here if you need me." He tells her.

"Yeah like you were when Jake died right?" Liz asks.

"Steven, I don't need your type of support. I have enough support coming from Johnny, Francis, Frank, and Jason over there." She points. Lucky comes walking in just then and wraps Liz in his arms.

"How are you?" He asks.

"Keeping my mind off the fact my Grandmother might be dying not even a month after my 4 year old son." Liz tells him honestly.

"I kind of figured that. Siobhan asked if you wanted us to keep Cam and Aiden for tonight?" He asks.

"No, they are with Monica right now but I'm going to have to explain to Cam what's going on with Audrey." Liz states.

"Do you want me there for that?" He asks.

"No. Francis, Jason, and Johnny have said they will be there. You worry about Siobhan and Lesley." She tells him.

"Shit, Grandma. I forgot to call her. I better go do that." He tells Liz. She nods.

"I'll go call right now and be right back." Liz nods. Lucky turns to walk away. Jason walks over and wraps an arm around Liz. She sinks into his embrace. Steven watches as 5 men surround Liz. He knows who 4 of them are. He looks at the 5th one.

"Can I ask how you know my sister?" Steven states.

"I'm Vincent Scarponi. I've been a friend of Liz's for about 6 years now. I've always tried to keep it on the DL because of my business but now with Jason always around her, we've decided not to hide our friendship anymore." He tells Steven.

"So you are a mob guy too huu?" He asks.

"Alleged mob." Vincent states with a grin.

"Yeah alleged my ass. You are as alleged mob as Morgan is." Steven states. Just then Liz's cell rings. She answers it.

"Yeah Sarah I'll have someone meet you there. 5PM? No problem." She states. Liz turns to Johnny.

"Do you mind running to Rochester and meeting Sarah at the airport?" She asks.

"No problem. She comes in at 5?" He asks. Liz nods.

"I'll leave in about an hour. Give me plenty of time to get there." Johnny states.

"Anything else I can do for you Liz Bits?" He asks. She shakes her head no. Just then Matt comes back out.

"We have her settled into a room if you want to go in and see her." He tells Steven and Liz. Liz looks at Steven.

"I'll be right there. Go on." She tells him. He nods.

"Jason, can you go explain to Monica what's going on? Edward will want to know. Lila and Grams were best friends for a lot of years." She tells him.

"No problem. I'll be back after awhile." He tells her. She nods. Liz sighs.

"Ok, everything is under control. I'll go see Grams then run to her house." Liz states as her and the rest of the guys board the elevator.

"Why go to her house?" Frank asks.

"Get her picture of Grandpa Steve and her comforter to put over her in the hospital. If I make her comfortable maybe she will come back to us. Then I'll have to start making arrangements to pack up her stuff. Even if she wakes up she won't be able to live by herself anymore." Liz states.

"Liz, that stuff can wait. Just go see your Grams and we will go from there." Vincent tells her.

"No, going to need the rooms at her house. I have to go launder the sheets and make sure the house is ready for company. Sarah will stay there." Liz tells them. Frank shakes his head knowing Liz is just making up things to do to keep her mind off her Grams condition.

She arrives to her Grams room and goes in. Franks stands outside by the door keeping watch remembering his actual job.

Liz looks at her Grams hooked to monitors and an oxygen line. She grabs her Grams chart and starts to flip through it.

"Liz, I already did that. It doesn't look good. I'm going to call dad's Supervisor tonight and talk to him. I think at least Dad needs to come home." Steven says.

"Please, he hasn't been here since I was 14. He hasn't even called me in 3 years. I don't need his and mom adding to my stress level right now." Liz states sounding like a brat but not caring.

"Liz, it's about him being here for Grams. I know he was horrible to you. I'm not excusing him for anything he's done in regards to you, but this is his mom. It's his only living parent." Steven states.

"Fine, but when I don't come around them don't ask why. I can't deal with their bullshit right now." She tells him. Steven nods.

"Don't, but be there for Grams, just like she has been there for you." Steven states. Liz laughs.

"Like she was for me? I guess you never heard how that woman told me the day I told her I was raped that it was over and done with to get over it. You never saw the many times she told me to forgive and forget what Lucky had done. Every time he cheated on me, when I had to send Cam to live with Grams because Lucky was a drugged out mess it was my job to forgive and forget and fix Lucky. She was there for Lucky not for me." Liz states.

"I'm sorry Steven. I know that as my Grandmother she loved me, but she hated that I never did what she wanted me to do and she made no bones about telling me how disappointed she was in me, whether it be getting out of an abusive relationship with Ric, or walking away from a drugged out cheater, it was always my fault and I was supposed to forgive and forget." Liz turns to go.

"Where are you going?" Steven asks.

"To make sure Gram's house is ready for Sarah to stay in. Mine is full and you live in a one-bedroom apartment. Sarah is staying at Gram's. Someone has to make sure the beds are made, there's food in the house, etc. That falls on me. You be a doctor and the good grandchild and sit here by her bedside. I'll go deal with the outside stuff." Liz turns and walks out with Steven staring after her. Frank wraps his arm around Liz.

"What's next kiddo?" He asks.

"To Audrey's house. Must make sure it's ready to receive guests." Liz states as they board the elevator.

Inside Audrey's hospital room, Steven contemplates what Liz stated.

"Grams, don't know what's up with my baby sis but she's acting like this doesn't affect her." He hears the door open.

"No, it's not that Steven, it's just the fact that if she lets it show, she's going to break. Hell, she's still mourning her son and now her Grams is on her deathbed. What do you expect her to do?" Steven turns and there stands Bobbie Spencer.

"Bobbie, you didn't hear her." Steven states.

"Yes I did and she is right. Audrey did play around with Liz's feelings quite a bit. She always pushed her on people like Lucky and Ric and away from Jason Morgan. Let me tell you something, with all of Jason's faults, he is a much better person than Richard Lansing ever was. At least Jason didn't poison her and almost kill her. No his life is dangerous but that's why he has guards to put on people he loves." Bobbie states.

"He didn't have any on my sister or my nephew would be alive." Steven states.

"You want to know why? It is because of people like Audrey who have made Liz feel it's wrong to care and depend on Jason's help. Every time Liz had a guard from Jason, everyone in this town couldn't wait to tell her how dangerous Jason was, how Jason was going to get her killed, how her life would be much safer without him in it. They even told Jason to stay away from Liz, that his life was too dangerous for her. Instead of listening to themselves, they listened to everyone else and it caused your sister to get scared. When she got pregnant with Jake, her husband was on drugs and was sleeping with an 18-year-old girl in their bed, and still everyone was telling her how much better and safer my nephew was then Jason. Now that Jake was killed, I don't think that it's safer away from Jason is going to work anymore." Bobbie tells Steven.

"So because Liz was too coward to stand up to some people in this town Jake didn't have a father?" He asks.

"Steven, it wasn't some, it was everyone. EVERYONE in this town had decided Liz was supposed to be with Lucky come hell or high water. No matter what Lucky did Liz was supposed to forgive and forget. Hell she had to fake her death for my family and still everyone was telling her how much she belonged with Lucky Spencer. No matter what happened, she had NO ONE but Jason telling her she had to do what was best for Elizabeth Webber. Your Grams was one of the biggest Lucky supporters there was in this town.

Steven, you weren't here back when Liz and Jason became friends. She found Jason shot and bleeding on death's door. She got Sonny and me to help him, when he said he didn't want to go with Sonny, she took him back to her studio and nursed him back to health. She changed his bandages, she kept his wound clean. She showed him to live again. What did she get for that? Everyone, including myself, telling her she was dishonoring Lucky's memory. She had Carly in her face daily. She had Nic calling her a whore in front of the whole hospital at Christmas. Not one person stood up for her but Jason when all that went down. Even Marcus Taggert turned against her when she became friends with Jason because he didn't like Anger boy, as he called Jason. She went from being someone that was noticed to no one in one day because she was helping Jason. Granted at the time no one but me and Sonny knew that Jason had been shot and she let Nic think she was sleeping with Jason, but still everyone, including me and her Grams turned on her. Your grams even kicked her out of the house. This is why when it has come to Jason and Lucky, she has always picked Lucky. She figured it was better to be in a loveless marriage then be the town pariah for following her heart. Jason offered her the world on the back of his bike. She turned him down. Why? Because Lucky had come back from the dead brainwashed and she felt she owed him. She had all us Spencer's telling her she owed him and she had to stand by him. She has always put everyone else in front of what she wants." Bobbie tells him.

"That gives her no excuse to act like Gram's stroke doesn't bother her." Steven states.

"She's not acting like that. If you knew your sister as much as you say you do, you would know that she is just doing what she has to do to survive what is going on." Bobbie tells him. Steven looks at her. She nods.

"Now, can you excuse us for a few minutes? I gotta check on Audrey since I'm her nurse tonight." Steven nods and walks out. There stands Lucky.

"I just heard Aunt Bobbie give you an earful." He states. Steven nods.

"Your sister has always tried to please everyone, including me, even when I didn't deserve it. She's loyal to a fault. Steven, your sister is THE strongest woman I know. She has put up and dealt with so much in her life that she will break one day. I just hope that someone is around to catch her when she falls. I admit, I haven't been around as much as I should be. I've been busy with Siobhan, my job, The Spencer Family drama, and everything. Everyone in this town has failed Liz in one way or another at one point. I know see she has the ones there that will support her no matter what she needs. That's why I've stepped back. I can't help but blame her a little for Jake's death, and I know that she doesn't need that. She has enough guilt she will carry around for the rest of her life about Jake's death. She doesn't need me to confirm it to her." He tells Steven.

"Now how is Audrey?" He asks.

"It's not good. Her stats are holding but they aren't getting better either. Matt doesn't know if she will ever wake up or not." Steven states.

"Well, what's Liz doing?" He asks.

"Said something about going to Grams to make sure the house was ready for Sarah to stay there. Johnny is going to Rochester to pick her up at the airport for Liz. I have to call Dad's supervisor and see if I can get at least dad to come home. When I called I got Caroline and she said they were too busy and couldn't leave Russia right now." Lucky sighs.

"That's Caroline for you. I called her when Jake died to see if her and Jeff would come home and Caroline basically told me to fuck off. She didn't have time to help her daughter." Lucky tells him.

"I think it's time I talk to Dad, not Caroline. Find out what is exactly going on. Every time anyone calls they get Caroline. Can you stay here. I'm going to head to my office to try and get a hold of Dad." Steven states. Lucky nods.

"Sure. I called Siobhan and told her I didn't know when I would get home and what was going on. She told me to give my best to you and Liz and that she would see me when she saw me." Lucky tells him.

"Thanks Lucky." Steven states heading towards the elevator.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Later that night, Liz is sitting on the couch with Cam.

"Cam buddy, Momma has some bad news." She pauses.

"What Mommy?" Cam asks.

"Grams is sick honey. She is at General Hospital." She states.

"Is she going to go live with the angels like Jakie did?" Cam asks.

"Dr. Matt isn't sure yet honey, but that's a possibility. Aunt Sarah will be in town soon. Momma called her to tell her about Grams." Liz tells him.

"I don't want Grams to go live with the angels like Jakie did. I miss Jakie and I'll miss Grams." Cam tells Liz with tears in his eyes.

"I know honey, but Grams will help Grandpa Steve and your blood daddy take care of Jakie." Liz tells him trying not to cry in front of her son.

"Didn't Jakie and doesn't Grams love me anymore?" Cam asks.

"Oh honey, of course they love you. If Gram's had a choice, she would much rather stay here with you." Liz tells him.

"Momma, are you going to leave me too?" Cam asks Liz. Liz looks over at Jason and sees the tears in his eyes.

"Honey, Momma is not going to leave you for a long, long time."

"Everyone else that loves me leaves." Cam demands.

"That's not true. Momma is here, Daddy Lucky is here so is Siobhan and Uncle Franny, Uncle Vinnie, Uncle Johnny, Uncle Frankie, Jason, Zack, and James. They all love and care about you." She tells him. Jason picks Cam up and sets him on his knee.

"Cam buddy, listen. Sometimes when you get older like Grams is, God decides that you have done a good job on Earth, and it's time for you to get your rewards for being such a good person. That's all that's going on. When you think of Grams, think of all the good things she's done for you and with you; all the smiles, all the laughter, all the cookies that you probably shouldn't have had but Grams let you have anyway. Just like with Jake, remember the good times. Remember laughing with him and playing with him. When someone dies like Jakie did or like your Grams might do, we as people that loved them are sad, sometimes we even cry. But in the end the love for them doesn't go away. Do you know where it stays?" Jason asks him. Cam shakes his head no.

"Right here," Jason states laying a hand over Cam's heart.

"It's right here in our hearts. All the good memories of our loved ones help us carry on when they are no longer with us. Like with me and my Grandma Lila, I don't remember being a kid because of my accident I had years ago, but I know here." He states putting a hand over his own heart.

"I know here, that she loved me and still loves me to this day. She loved me as Jason Quartermain, and she loves me as Jason Morgan." Jason tells Cam.

"Do you think Grams still loves me?" He asks Jason.

"Yes I do Cam. Do you know why that is?" He asks. Cam shakes his head no again.

"Because you are you. You are a sweet, fun loving boy, that everyone loves and that includes me." Jason tells him. Jason looks over and sees the tears in Liz's eyes.

"Now, how about you go get your favorite stuffed animal. I'll run it to GH tonight and put it in with your Grams so she can feel your love around her so she knows you love her." Jason suggests. Cam perks up.

"Ok Jayson. I'll be right back." He states running up the stairs. Jason wraps his arms around Liz and pulls her into him.

"I can't believe my son thinks I'm going to leave too." She states in between tears.

"Elizabeth, at his age, he doesn't know. All he knows is everyone he loves is either sad, or dying or is dead already. You've been sad and as much as you try not to be in front of Cam, he picks up on it. Kids sense things Elizabeth. I'm not saying this to upset you, I'm just stating a fact. Cam is a very perceptive child. I know you are doing your best with him." Jason tells her.

"Thanks. I'll be right back. I'm going to go wash my face." She tells him.

"No problem. Do you want to ride in with me when I take Cam's stuffed animal into the hospital?" He asks.

"Yeah, I have the picture of Grams and Grandpa Steve at their wedding I want to set beside her and I have her comforter off her bed I want to put on her. I want to make that hospital room feel homey for her." Liz states.

"Ok, go get ready. We can run in and do that. By then Johnny should be arriving with Sarah anyway and if she's anything like you, she will first want to go to GH and check on Audrey." Jason states. Liz nods.

"Yeah, I should be there." She states.

"Do you think Cam is going to be ok?" She asks.

"He's a kid. Kids are resilient. He'll be fine. Maybe not today or tomorrow, but if we keep showing him how much we love him and are there to answer any questions he has he'll be fine." Jason tells her. Just then Cam comes running down the stairs.

"Here you go Jayson. Tell Grams to take care of Mr. Bear for me." Cam tells him.

"Will do. Ok buddy, Momma and I are going to go check on Grams. Uncle Franny will be here with you." He states. Cam nods.

"I like Uncle Franny. Uncle Franny is fun. He plays blocks with me." Cam states.

"Well maybe you and Uncle Franny will play blocks while momma and I are gone." Jason tells him.

"Can we Uncle Franny?" Cam asks.

"Sure squirt, go get them and we will set them up down here on the dinning room table." Francis states.

"YEA! I get to play blocks in the dinning room. Mommy never lets me do that." He states.

"Just this once Cam." Liz replies. Cam nods and heads upstairs.

"OK, Francis, we'll be back later. I'll take Frank with Jason and me. Aiden is upstairs in the nursery; here's the monitor. Zack and James are outside if you need help." Liz tells him.

"We are fine Liz. Do what you need to do." Francis tells her.

"Ok. Try and answer any questions he may ask. If you don't feel comfortable go ahead and tell him to ask mom or Jason when we get home." Liz tells him. Francis nods.

"I got it Liz. Go." He tells her. She nods and hugs her big brother.

"Thanks Franny." She tells him.

"Hey, we are family. I'll always be here." He tells her. She nods and heads out with Jason following.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Back at General Hospital, Liz and Jason walk out of the elevators and head to Audrey's room. Liz opens the door and there sits Sarah.

"Hey Sarah." Liz states.

"Hey, Steven went to make a phone call. What do you have there?" She asks. Liz walks over and hands Jason the frame in her one hand. She unfolds the comforter and lays it over Audrey. She then takes Mr. Bear from Jason.

"Ok, Grams. You have your comforter now. Here's Mr. Bear. Cam said to take care of him." Liz states tucking the bear into Audrey's side.

"Here's your wedding picture of you and Grandpa Steve." Liz states putting it on the stand facing the bed. Jason walks over and puts an arm around Liz's shoulders. She shakes him off, and grabs her Gram's chart. Liz flips through it to see if there have been any changes while she was gone.

"How's she doing?" he asks.

"Her O2 stats are down. They had to up her levels." She tells him.

"That's not good is it?" He asks.

"No. Her brain wasn't getting enough O2 for a period of time." She tells him.

"I'm going to talk to Steven when he comes back. Steven has her P.O.A so all decisions need to come from him." Liz tells him. She turns to Sarah.

"Who is Steven trying to call?" Liz asks.

"Dad. He called the boss earlier and was told mom was working tonight but dad wasn't." Sarah tells her.

"Dad is not going to come home. I don't know why Steven's trying so damn hard." Liz states. Just then the door opens and Steven walks in.

"Dad said he's flying out tonight." Steven states. Liz turns away and storms out. Jason and Steven follow.

"Still the drama queen." Sarah mutters.

"Elizabeth, wait up." Jason calls. She stops.

"Why? I know where I stand with my father now. When I needed him, he was too busy, but because it's Grams he is flying home now? Why the fuck was I never good enough?" She demands with tears in her eyes.

"Elizabeth, wait until your dad gets here and talk to him. Find out why he has never come home when you needed him." Jason tells her.

"Why, so I can here how it was a mistake adopting me?" She asks. She hears a gasp.

"You are adopted?" Steven asks.

"Yep, surprise, I'm not even your sister. I was some social climbing idea. Caroline thought it would make them look better to take in an unwanted child." Liz tells her brother.

"Did Grams know?" He asks.

"Hell if I know. If it wasn't for my biological brothers I wouldn't know that's for damn sure." Liz demands. Sarah comes on the run.

"Liz, quit being such a drama queen, Grams is dying." She demands.

"Yes and I was 15 and raped, I was 'dead', my son just fucking died and I couldn't even talk to my father because Caroline wouldn't let me, let alone I get any god damn support from that man." Liz demands.

"Well, the truth is out. I'm not a Webber. So I wash my hands of the whole damn thing. You guys deal with this, I can't. I am going to be locked in a mental institute if I try to." Liz tells them. Jason wraps Liz up in his arms as her sobs start. Sarah looks disgusted at Liz.

"I can't believe she's turning her back on her family." She demands. Just then they hear.

"She's not. She's turning her back on a bunch of spoiled people that were never there for her anyway." Liz turns and there stands Vincent. She runs and he wraps his arms around his little sister.

"Shh, it's ok, honey; big brother's here. Francis is on his way too. Come on, let's get you out of here." He tells her in a soothing voice. She nods and Jason turns back to Sarah and Steven.

"Call me if something happens with Audrey. I know that when Liz calms down she'll want to know about her." Steven nods.

"Jason, call me if she needs anything." Steven tells him.

"She's got enough support but I will." He tells her.

"She's still such a drama queen." Sarah states. Steven looks at his little sister.

"And you're still a bitch just like Caroline. Now if you'll excuse me, Grams needs me and when Dad gets here, he and I are having a talk about Lizzie bear." Steven turns and walks away from Sarah.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Later that night, Steven is sleeping in a chair in Grams room when the door opens. Steven wakes up, after being a doctor for so long, he's learned how to sleep with his ears open. He sees his dad walk in. His dad walks over and checks Audrey out. Steven watches not saying anything. Jeff sits down in the chair beside Audrey.

"Mom, I'm so sorry. If I had known how bad Lizzie was here I would have come and gotten her." He states. Steven snorts. Jeff looks over at him.

"Problem son?" He asks.

"Yeah, were you ever going to tell my baby sis that she was adopted?" He asks.

"How did you find out about that?" He asks.

"From Liz. Her biological brothers found her and told her. What I want to know is why?" Steven states.

"Why what?" Jeff asks.

"Well let's start out with why did you adopt her? Then we can go to why didn't you tell her? And we can continue with Why weren't you ever there when she needed you? Do you want me to go on Father?" He asks with hate in his voice.

"Steven, when Caroline and I adopted Liz, we thought we would be able to do something good. It was Caroline's idea to adopt an orphaned child." Jeff states.

"Ok so if Caroline wanted her why did you and Caroline treat her like shit her whole life?" He demands.

"I can't answer why Caroline did but for me, I never wanted her. I had you and Sarah and that was enough for me." He tells Steven.

"So she was right. She wasn't wanted. She was adopted for social standing." Steven demands.

"Yes, ok? Damn it Steven, I never wanted any children let alone being saddled with 3 kids. Hell you want the truth? Sarah isn't even my child. Caroline cheated on me and Sarah was the result." Jeff demands.

"So why the hell adopt Liz and treat her like shit while Sarah was deemed the princess? Sarah is nothing but a spoiled, selfish bitch." Steven demands.

"Because believe it or not, I did love Caroline at one time. Once upon a time, she wasn't this cold woman she is now. I saw her with you and saw how happy she was to be a mom, then she got pregnant and I knew it wasn't mine but I still loved Sarah just the same. After Sarah, Caroline had 3 miscarriages." Jeff states.

"Doesn't explain anything and Liz is only 2 years younger then Sarah. How old was she when you adopted her?" He demands.

"She was only a couple months old. Caroline did started the adoption, and after having the miscarriages, I thought it would help her. She seemed to want another child so damn bad." Jeff states.

"So you adopted Liz. Let Caroline treat her like shit, didn't care that she was raped at 15, faked her death at 20 and has buried a child not even a month ago? Neither one of you thought she might need a parent? God you guys make me sick. No wonder my sister has all the problems she has. No wonder she has such a low self esteem she thought she deserved to be with someone like Ric, or someone like Lucky." Steven demands.

"Since you're here now dad, you make the decisions on Grams. I gotta get away from you. Oh and when Jason Morgan comes to get answers, they better be better then what you just told me, or you will be living in the bottom of the harbor." Steven demands turning around with disgust. Steven walks out and grabs his cell. He calls Jason.

"Hey sorry if I woke you, but wanted to let you know that Dad made it into town." He told Jason.

"I'll be there. Stick around, it's time Jeffery Webber and I have a talk." Jason demands. Steven hangs up his phone and walks to the Hub. He waits for Jason to get there.

Twenty minutes later Jason Morgan walks off the elevator. He walks over to Steven.

"Where is he?" Jason asks.

"In Gram's room. I got disgusted with his excuses so I walked out." Steven tells him.

"Ok. Come with me." Jason demands. Steven and Jason head to Audrey's room. Jason walks in and silently puts a hand on Jeff's shoulder. He jumps. He turns and sees a very intimidating man.

"You are to come with me." Jason tells him. He nods. Steven sits down and takes Audrey's hand. Jeff and Jason walk out.

Ten minutes later Jason leads Jeff to a black Tahoe.

"Get in." Jason demands. Jeff gets in and Jason jumps in the driver's seat. He starts the car and takes off.

"Where are we going?" Jeff asks.

"To have a talk. I have two guys that want some answers." Jason tells him. They pull up to a house and Jeff sees how secluded it is.

"People know I left with you." He states.

"Calm down, I'm not going to kill you. I just think it's time you explain." Jason demands. Jeff nods. They get out and walk into the house. Jason points to the couch.

"Sit." He demands. Jeff sits and takes a deep breath, nervous. Francis and Vincent come out of the kitchen. They hand Jason a bottle of water.

"Any problems getting him here?" Francis asks.

"Nope. I don't think he realizes who I am yet." Jason tells him. Francis laughs.

"Ok, Mr. Webber, time for some answers, starting with, why have you treated my sister like hell for the last 30 years?" Francis demands.

"Because I didn't want her to begin with. It was all Caroline's idea." Vincent walks over.

"Do you know who I am?" He demands.

"Yes, you are Vincent Scarponi." Jeff answers.

"Very good. It's a good thing you know who I am. Now as for the other two here, this is Francis Corelli and Jason Morgan. Francis and I are Liz's brothers and Jason is the man in love with her. Now, we want some answers.

"Where the hell were you when my sister was raped?" Francis demands. Vincent nods.

"Yes, my 15 year old sister is raped and neither of her 'parents' came to help her? Disgusting." Vincent states.

"Where were you guys?" Jeff demands. Jason looks at him.

"I didn't really know her, Vincent and Francis didn't know her. You can't put that on us." Jason demands.

"Ok, don't have an answer for that one. Where were you when Lucky died?" Vincent asks.

"Lucky died?" Jeff asks.

"OK, was kidnapped by me grandmother's sister and his death was faked, where were you?" Vincent asks.

"She had friends I figured she had enough support." Jeff states.

"Where were you the last month? You do know your middle grandson is dead right?" Vincent asks coldly.

"I didn't know the kid anyway, what's it matter if I was here or not?" Jeff demands. Jason walks out disgusted at Jeff's lack of compassion. Francis nods to Vincent and follows Jason.

"Jase, you ok?" He asks.

"That is the most cold hearted bastard I've ever met." Jason demands. Francis nods.

"I know but I wanted to check on you after his remark about Jake."

"I just hate that man raised Liz. Now I know why she is the way she is and why she walked out back when Sonny faked his death. She really was the forgotten one in her family and I made her feel like that when I didn't tell her about Sonny or being ordered to watch Courtney." Jason tells him.

"Yep. I heard her asking everyone, hell she even asked me if you were ok at that time. I wanted to kick yours and Sonny's ass for treating her the way you did." Francis tells him.

"You should have. I would have deserved it." Jason tells him.

"I know." Francis states. Just then Vincent calls from the living room. Jason and Francis walk in.

"What's up?" Francis asks.

"I'm gonna kill the bastard. I gotta get away from him." Vincent states.

"Why?" Jason demands.

"The fucker told me that if he had his way, Liz would have been left in that orphanage and he never cared what Caroline did to Liz, just as long as she didn't bother him." Vincent states. That pisses Jason off.

"Listen you pansy ass mother fucker. You are dead. It won't be today or tomorrow, it will be when you least expect it. Now, Francis here, is going to drive you back into town. No matter what happens, if Liz walks in a room, you are to walk out. The only time you are to talk to her is if she directly asks you a question and, this is the important one, if she asks why she was treated like shit her whole life, you lie through your god damn teeth. She is not to know that you didn't want her and the only reason Caroline wanted her was because Sarah isn't your child. Do you understand me? I am sick and tired of everyone thinking Liz is some tough person that can handle anything." Jason demands throwing his water bottle at the wall.

"You can't tell me how to talk to my own child." Jeff demands. Jason walks over and grabs him by the collar.

"I can and I will because if you ever hurt Elizabeth again, they will never find your body. All your doctoring in other countries won't save you from the 5 families. All of us love and respect Elizabeth Webber and just so you know, it won't be me that goes after you, and chances are it won't be Vinnie either. It will be someone else that no one suspects. That's how we work when you fuck with one of our family members." Jason tells him. Jeff gulps.

"You aren't going to get away with threatening me." He demands.

"I just did. Now get your ass out of my face before I forget there is a ton of video footage that links you and I together at GH." Jason tells him. He throws Jeff down on the couch. Vinnie sees the anger in Jason's eyes and it shocks him. This is the first time in all the years he's known Jason Morgan to ever show emotion in his eyes when threatening someone.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two days later Liz is checking on Audrey at the hospital since she was on duty anyway. She walks in and sees Jeff sitting there. She walks over and checks the monitors and makes a few notations in Audrey's chart.

"How is she?" He asks.

"You're the miracle doctor you tell me." Liz states setting the chart down and turning around to leave.

"I figured since you have been here since the stroke you could tell me if she's getting better, worse or staying the same." Jeff tells her. Liz pick's Audrey's chart back up.

"Again, you're the miracle doctor. Read the chart." Liz hands it to him and turns to leave.

"Aren't you ever going to talk to me?" He asks.

"I did. Now if you'll excuse me, I have other patients to attend to. I can page Dr. Hunter if you want to talk to him." She states.

"I want the best you can get." He demands.

"Well Patrick doesn't know the case, but Matt is his brother and has been working the case. I'll page Dr. Hunter for you." She states walking out. He watches her and wonders when his daughter turned so cold.

A few minutes later a young man walks in.

"Mr. Webber, I presume." He asks.

"You must be Dr. Hunter. You look a little young." He states.

"Yep, I'm Dr. Matt Hunter. I was the one assigned to Audrey's case when she was admitted." He states.

"What can you tell me about her case?" Jeff asks.

"When she was brought in, I wasn't sure she would make it through the night. Now it's just a wait and see game. Her oxygen stats have leveled off finally. She still has brainwaves but we won't know the extent of the damage the stroke did until she wakes up. Do you want me to be honest Dr. Webber?" He asks.

"Yes. I can handle it." Jeff tells him.

"I don't see her waking up. I told Steven that the day she was brought in." He tells Jeff.

"But if her stats are leveling off?" Jeff asks.

"They aren't increasing though. She's on a huge amount of oxygen now. Her pulse, heart rate, all are at minimum levels right now. I'm not expecting big changes. I just think it will be a matter of time." Matt tells him.

"Your bedside leaves a lot to be desired." Jeff tells Matt.

"Well Mr. Webber sir, first off you asked for my honest opinion, I gave it. Second of all, Miss Webber is one of THE best surgical nurses on staff here at GH and knowing how you have treated her, her whole life, disgusts me and if I could I would asked to be removed from this case just so I didn't have to see you. Audrey is a nice woman, she has always been warm and welcoming but her son leaves a lot to be desired." Matt tells Jeff.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish my rounds. There are a few other patients I need to check in on. I'll see about passing the case onto my brother Patrick. Just to warn you though, he is Liz's good friend and won't like you much either. You have a great daughter in her and you have always treated her like hell. She never asked to be born, she never asked to have you and your wife as parents, and yet, she's the one suffering for your choices." Matt turns and walks away as Steven walks in.

"I see you are making tons of friends Dad." He states.

"Your sister has everyone poisoned against me." He demands.

"Umm, no she doesn't. Liz has worked hard to have friends in this town. At first, it was Sarah causing the problems. Now it's you. Dad, for the first time in your life, just let it go. Worry about Grams. Forget all about Liz. I know she is you. She has two sons she's raising and trying to get her life back on track after losing her middle child." Steven states.

"Your sister is nothing but a whore." Jeff tells him.

"Someone that needs a paternity test for all three kids. I didn't raise her to whore herself out." Jeff states.

"That's just it dad, you didn't raise her. You let Caroline do it, and Caroline spent the first 14 years of her life making her feel like she wasn't worth shit. Why do you think she got involved with some of the biggest users in this town? There's only been one guy in her life that has been there for Elizabeth Webber and that is Jason Morgan." Steven states.

"Yeah the gangster." Jeff tells him.

"That gangster is there for my sister. That's more then I can say for any of the Webbers. Hell even I haven't been the brother I should have been. Now, I must go. I have a hospital to run, and then I'm having dinner with Liz and her family, which is Jason, Francis, Vincent, and the boys. Sarah is staying at Grams. There is another room there ready for you to stay in." Steven demands.

"Why?" He asks.

"Well, Liz's house is full, not that she would let you stay there anyway, and I live in a 1 bedroom apartment so there isn't room at mine. That leaves staying at Grams house but remember something, I'm the executor of her will. If she does die, I am the boss at that point." Steven tells him.

"Why you and not me?" Jeff asks.

"Why? Because I'm here. You haven't been here Dad. You didn't come when Liz was raped, you didn't come when she had to fake her death, you didn't come when her son died, why would you think Grams would put you in charge of her estate? Now if you'll excuse me, I'm too busy for you." Steven turns and walks out. Jeff looks at his oldest son leave and shakes his head.

A couple hours later Steven is over at Liz's house listening to her.

"And then he has the nerve to ask me if he should even be here." She tells him, telling Steven about another run in she had with Jeff when she stopped by to check Audrey's vitals one more time. Steven shakes his head.

"What did you tell him?" He asks.

"I told him to do whatever he felt was best since that's what he has always claimed to do." She tells Steven as she finishes the salad. Jason comes in and washes his hands.

"Where's the boys?" He asks.

"Cam is outside playing and Aiden is down for a nap. I need to go wake him soon." She states. Jason nods.

"I'm gonna head out to play with cam for a little bit. How long until dinner?" He asks.

"About another half hour. I'm gonna go wake Aiden and feed him first and by the time I'm done with that dinner should be ready. Steven, do you want to set the table for your sis?" She asks.

"Sure sis. Francis is here to take over in the kitchen." Steven tells her. Liz laughs.

"Yep, Francis, watch the food. You may want to check the meat and potatoes in about 20 minutes. There are some brown and serve rolls to throw in and heat up to go with dinner." She tells him pointing them out. He nods his head in understanding.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Two days later Liz is checking on Audrey's vitals when she notices something. She pages Matt to Audrey's room stat. He comes on the run. He checks her over and Liz looks at him. Matt smiles.

"I don't believe it." He tells her grinning. She grabs the phone and pages Steven to Audrey's room. He comes in.

"What's up?" Steven asks.

"I'll tell you what's up Steven. Gram's stats are rising. Her heart is beating better, we can lower her O2 intake." Liz tells him.

"Are you saying Grams is getting better?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yeah, I came in to check her stats and wanted Matt to confirm and he says they are rising." Liz tells him. Steven hugs Liz. Matt watches them with a grin. Just then Jeff walks in.

"What's going on?" He asks them.

"Grams is doing better." Steven tells him. Jeff grabs his chart and looks at it.

"So what's this mean?" He asks.

"It means that she might wake up now." Matt states speaking up for the first time. Liz sits down beside Audrey's bed.

"Come on Grams. The boys and I miss you. Open those eyes for me." She tells Audrey. Jeff walks over and looks at Liz.

"You know the truth, you know you don't belong here in any capacity except as her nurse." He tells Liz.

"You tell that to my son that just lost his brother not a month ago. You tell him not to rely on Audrey to be Grams anymore. Jeff would you just go back to Russia now that we know that Grams is going to be ok. You've been nothing but a pain in my ass since you came back to town." Liz tells him. She reaches over and picks up the phone in Audrey's room. She calls Jason to tell him the news. Jeff watches her. She's holding Audrey's hand as she speaks to Jason. Matt watches Audrey's heartbeat get stronger every time she hears Liz's voice. Liz hangs up the phone.

"Liz, do me a favor?" Matt asks.

"What's that Matt?" She asks him.

"Talk to Audrey for a few minutes. I want to see something." He tells her. She nods and starts talking to Audrey about Cam and some of the stuff he's been doing lately. Matt's taking notice of Audrey's improvement.

"Ok, now stop talking for a few minutes." He tells her. She nods. Audrey's stats start to go down.

"Liz, I'm going to talk to Epiphany. I think the key to bringing Audrey around is you. She is responding to your voice." He tells Liz.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"That little test I did makes me sure of it. When she hears your voice her stats rise. When she doesn't they lower. I think if we can pull her around enough she will continue to get better even without you here, but you have to be willing to do this." He tells her.

"If it brings Grams back, I'll do anything." Liz states leaning down and kissing Audrey on the cheek. Matt smiles.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." He states. Steven leans down to Audrey.

"Whatever it takes Grams, we'll do it. Just come back to us. If it takes Liz sitting here then she is more then willing to do it because she knows you would do it for her." Steven states.

"That's right Grams. I will go home at night to see the boys but I will spend every moment of the rest of the day here talking about nothing at all, you know how I like to ramble." Liz states with a smile. Matt comes back in.

"Epiphany says until I say different, your only patient is Audrey. You are to stay right here. She will call Jason and tell him what's going on." Liz nods.

"You hear that Grams? I'm here until you don't need me anymore. Maybe Steven and I can do shifts since you seem to respond to him, I'll take the day shift and Steven can do the night?" She asks. Steven nods.

"Sure can Grams. I can stay right here all night long holding your hand if it brings you back to us. Liz and I will do whatever it takes." She states. Just then Jason walks in.

"So what exactly is going on?" He asks. Liz smiles at Jason.

"Grams is responding to mine and Steven's voices. We are going to do shifts here, I'll be here during the day, Epiphany has cleared it for me to be in this room all day and not have to deal with other patients. Steven will take the night shift so that I can go home, get some sleep, see Cam and Aiden." Liz states.

"Are you sure? I can just bring your clothes here and stay at the house with the boys. I can explain to them that you are helping to make Grams better. Cam might be willing to give up his momma for that." Jason states.

"NO! I'm not loosing too much time with my sons. This may takes weeks Jason." Liz states. Just then she feels a pressure on her hand. She looks down.

"What Grams. I felt that do it again." She states. Everyone turns their eyes down to Audrey's hand. They see it move a bit again.

"Matt, is that muscle twitches or what?" She asks.

"Let me take Audrey for some tests and find out what's going on." Matt states. Liz stands.

"OK Grams, Matt is taking you for some tests, I won't be there but you have to promise me that you will continue to improve without me or Steven there." She tells Audrey. She drops Audrey's hand and watches the states stay where they were. Matt smiles and Liz has tears in her eyes. Matt calls in a couple orderlies to help move Audrey. Soon they are gone and Liz is standing there with Jason's arms around her. She has tears running down her face. Steven is grinning.

"Good job Liz, telling Audrey what was going on." Steven tells her. She nods.

"I'm gonna go call Sarah real quick and call and check on they boys." Liz states.

"Francis is with them. I called Sarah on my way, she'll be here as soon as she gets a shower, she said." Jason filled Liz in.

"You are on top of everything." Liz states. She leans over and kisses him. Jason grins. Steven watches with a smile on his face.

An hour later Audrey is wheeled back in. She is reset up in her bed. Liz is sitting beside her holding her hand.

"You did good Grams." Liz states brushing Audrey's hair back.

"Now, we just wait for Matt to come in with the results and tell us what's going on. While we do that, lets see what we can talk about." Liz pauses as she thinks.

"How about we start with when I moved to town and the little hellion I was back then. Why you ever put up with me is beyond me. I hope my boys don't act like that. The smoking, the drinking, the rebel childness in me. I was so asking for trouble, and there you were, trying to help me realize I didn't need to act like that to be noticed. Well Grams, I finally know what you mean. Jason doesn't like me because I was a rebel child, he loves me for me. I just have to learn how to love myself now." Liz states. She feels a hand on her shoulder. She sees Steven behind her.

"That's the first step little sis, loving yourself. Jason can show you and tell you he loves you until the cows come home but if you don't love yourself first, it will never work with Jason." Steven tells her.

"I know. Who would have thought Grams would be my therapist." Liz asks with a laugh. Just then Matt walks in.

"Well, the good news is she's improving. The bad news is, the stroke did major damage." Matt states.

"As long as she can pull through, we will do what we need to do for her." Liz states.

"I was thinking about moving in after she wakes up and goes home. We may need to hire 24 hour nurses though." Steven states.

"Guys, before you make all these plans to send Audrey home, you need to keep in mind she may not be able to go home." Matt tells them.

"What if we bring in help around the clock?" Liz asks.

"We'll see what happens when she wakes up." Matt states.

"Any idea on when that will be?" Liz asks as Sarah comes in.

"I would say within 2 weeks. If you feel her grabbing your hand again it may be sooner then that." He tells them. Liz and Steven nod.

"I thought you said she wasn't going to wake up?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah, sometimes there are no explanations for things, right now she's responding to Liz and to Steven. If they keep working with her, it might bring her back awake." Matt tells her.

"But what kind of life will she have?" Sarah asks. Liz stands up.

"We don't know Sarah, maybe with some therapy she can go on to lead a normal life, maybe she won't. We won't know that until she wakes up." Liz tells her.

"I talked to Patrick about her case, he's going to work it with me Liz. He is THE BEST neurologist in New York. When it comes to the brain if there's a way to fix it, Patrick will find it and do it." He tells them. Liz nods.

"What's he saying so far?" Liz asks.

"Why don't you ask me for yourself sweetie?" She hears. She turns and there stands Patrick. He leans over and hugs her.

"Miss Audrey, why must you put poor Liz through this? Find that Webber/Hardy stubbornness and bring it out." He tells Audrey. Liz laughs.

"Anyway, what I think is that looking at the prelim scans, she will have to learn to walk and talk again, she will be very baby like at first. Someone will have to be there 24/7 to help her out, but if she's willing to do the work, and you all are willing to help, she will learn to be able to walk, talk, feed herself, dress herself again. Will she ever be able to live alone? I can't answer that right now, I want to wait until she wakes up and see how much damage was done to the brain actually, but from all signs right now, it's looking like she's going to have to learn everything over again." Patrick states.

"Well, we are just going to have to hire help then." Liz hears. There stands Jeff.

"Why? I'll take a leave of absence from work and stay with her during the day, Sarah and Steven can switch off at night. Jason will help with the boys along with their guards." Liz states.

"What about your bills?" Sarah asks.

"Sarah, my middle son's father is loaded. He set up a trust to help take care of Cam and Jake. Yes, I made a bad investment with a chunk of it, but there is still some left, and the house is paid off." Liz tells her.

"With Jake gone though don't you have to give that money back?" She asks.

"Why?" They hear. They look and there stands Jason with a take out container from Kelley's.

"Here hon, I got you some food. Now why would she have to give me any money back because Jake is gone? That was there for Jake AND Cam and now Aiden. If she needs it then she has it along with more if she needs it. Especially for this situation. I will pay any bills that she might need paid while she is off work taking care of Audrey. It's not like she's not working just to sit on her ass and get fat like my last girlfriend did. If that's what we have to do Patrick, I will do what I have to do so that Liz can take care of Audrey. See Sarah, that's what a family does. We ban together in times of need and that's what we are going to do now. Liz needs help so that she can take care of Audrey? Then I will help her out. I will put her name on my accounts so she has access to make sure hers and Audrey's bills are paid. Leave me to worry about my family Sarah, you figure out what you are going to do." Jason tells her. Liz grins.

"Your family huu?" She asks.

"Umm, yeah. I told you that." Jason tells her. Liz smiles.

"Yeah, but to hear you admit it out loud is different." Liz states. Jason kneels down beside her.

"Good or bad different?" He asks.

"Good different. I finally feel like I belong." She tells him. He leans into her and kisses her.

"That's because you do. You belong with Cam, Aiden and me." He tells her with a grin. Just then she feels Audrey squeeze her hand.

"Yes, Grams, I know, I belong with you too." She tells her. She feels the grip lighten up a little as if Audrey is acknowledging her. Liz smiles. Jason smiles that Liz is happy. Sarah watches disgusted wondering why her little sister gets everything. Just then Audrey's heart monitor starts beating rapidly. Liz stands and Jason moves out of the way as Steven runs over to help his sister.

"Grams, come on, this is good. Open those eyes for me." She states. Just then Audrey opens her eyes. Liz grins with tears in hers. Steven hits the call button for the room.

"Welcome back Grams. We were worried about you." Liz tells her at Patrick and Matt come in on the run. Patrick looks over and sees Audrey awake.

"Well Pretty Lady, welcome back." He states grinning. Matt smiles.

"Patrick, I'll step aside and let you take over now. Liz, I'm glad she's awake." Liz hugs Matt.

"Thanks for everything Matt." Liz states.

"No problem. Anything to see that smile on my favorite surgical nurse." Matt tells her. She grins.

"OK, time for me to become doctor here. Will you family leave me with the patient for awhile? I need to see what we have going on." Patrick states. Liz nods. They all head out. Jason grins.

"I guess we see what Patrick says and then make some decisions." Jason tells her. She nods. Sarah watches.

"Can I ask a question Jason?" She asks him.

"What?" He asks annoyed at Liz's sister.

"Why Liz? She's not that pretty? She's not that smart or even talented." Sarah asks.

"Well Sarah, do you want to know why Elizabeth? Because she's smart, funny, talented, beautiful, and worth every ounce of love I have in me plus more. You on the other hand are annoying, and I would date men before I dated you." Frank hears that.

"AH HA There is still a chance for little ole me." HE states with a smile. Liz laughs.

"Sorry Frank, no there's not. I'm not sharing him with you." She tells him.

"I'll return him in one piece." Frank tells her with a grin. Liz laughs and smacks Frank.

"I'll fight ya later for him." She states.

"OOH mud or pudding?" He asks. Sarah looks on disgusted. Jason laughs.

"Would you two grow up?" He asks.

"Why? There is no fun in being a grown up." Liz complains. Jason sees her pouting.

"Because if you are a kid then you can't be my wife. I need an adult to be my wife." Liz laughs.

"But I am an adult age wise." She tells him.

"Oh, ok, then go ahead and act childish. It's fun watching you and Cam run around splashing in mud puddles." He tells her with a grin.

"What's the fun in having kids if you can't act childish with them once in awhile?" She asks.

"I'm finding that out. Cam had me playing blocks today. I never knew I was so good at building things." Jason states.

"Yep, and that's one thing that he will always remember, you sitting there playing blocks with him. I firmly believe in letting kids be kids." Liz states with a grin.

"Well, it's a good thing then, that I can be there to be the disciplinarian when needed." Jason states.

"Aww, is Lizzie getting a time out when I get home?" She asks.

"Yes, in your room, where I will hold you on the bed until it's over." He whispers into her ear. She grins.

"You are so bad." She tells him. He leans up behind her and she feels how horny he actually is.

"Aww, does little Jason wanna find someplace wet and dark to hide?" She asks. Jason moans into her ear.

"As long as it's wet, warm, and tight, little Jason is happy." He tells her in her ear.

"What are you two whispering about?" Sarah asks.

"Nothing Sarah. If we wanted you to know we would tell you." Liz tells him.

"I want to know." Sarah demands stomping her foot like a petulant child. Liz laughs.

"Fine Sarah, he was telling me how Little Jason wants to come out and play." Liz states.

"EWW!" Sarah screeches. Liz laughs.

"You wanted to know." She turns and pulls Jason down the hall.

"Do you think we are really for that step though?" She asks him in all honesty.

"Honestly Liz, I want us together in every aspect. Now it's if you are ready to take this to that level." He tells her.

"Jason, I'm not sure. This flirting thing is fun, but when it comes down to it, are we really ready and have we let go of the past hurt and anger enough to actually make it? That's what I keep asking myself." She tells him.

"Elizabeth, listen to me. No matter what you say, if you are or aren't ready, that's up to you. I will never pressure you into a sexual relationship if you aren't ready for it. You've had a rough last couple of years. When we make love next, I want it to be because we are both ready and can't deny ourselves any more. I was around you for almost 10 years without sleeping with you, I can survive a while longer." He tells her.

"Yes, but you were getting your kicks elsewhere." She tells him.

"Are you talking about Courtney and Sam?" He asks. She nods.

"Courtney was very unsatisfying in bed Liz. She bored me to tears, and to tell you the truth, I never had an orgasm with her. I mean yes, I came with her but every time I did it was because I was picturing you in my head. Her buckteeth and arms just were a major turn off for me. As for Sam, yes I got off with her, I even had an orgasm with her, I won't lie and say I never did with Sam because she was talented with her mouth, but it was nothing like it was with you. For me to actually orgasm with her it was while she was sucking me off. Hell with you, I just have to look at you and I'm ready to blow my load." He tells her. She smiles.

"Really?" She asks.

"Yes, and now that I know what it's like to be buried inside of you, to feel you move under me, over me, anyway possible, it's even worse. Hell I saw you sitting in that room holding Audrey's hand and in my head was me sitting on that chair and you ridding me hard and fast. I wanted you right then and there." He tells her. She sees the look of want and lust in his eyes. She moans. He laughs.

"I see I have the same effect on you." He tells her.

"Yes, I said that Nic was the only one that could get me off but you knew that wasn't true." She tells him. He grins.

"My back hurt for days after that night. Your nails did a good job on it. If Nic could get you off better then that, I want to know how." He tells her. She laughs.

"Well I couldn't tell anyone that Jason Morgan gave me the best orgasms of my life, after all we were trying to act like we didn't even care about each other." She tells him. He pulls her into his arms. She feels them circle her waist and she feels his cock hard. She moans as he rubs himself against her.

"God I could get you off right now couldn't I?" He asks. She nods.

"Probably a better orgasm then Lucky or Nic ever gave me too." She tells him. He laughs. Just then Patrick sticks his head around the corner.

"Am I interrupting? Should I make up some more tests to do?" He asks with a smile. Liz laughs.

"No, let's hear this." She states grabbing Jason's hand and leading him around the corner to the rest of her family. Sarah looks at them like they had been caught doing the naughty in the hospital corridor. Liz smirks as Jason wraps his arm around her waist and pulls her to him.

"Ok, it's what I thought so far," Patrick states starting out.

"She is back to basically being a baby. She doesn't have control of her bowls right now and might never get that back. She can't talk or walk either right now. I will give her a week to rest up and then start her off with her therapies. Probably in about a month, I will feel comfortable releasing her but she will need someone around 24/7. Now I can get you guys in touch with some home health care programs to look at." Patrick states handing Liz the pamphlets.

"What I would suggest though, is to put her into a rehab type facility, that can work with her themselves. Here are some pamphlets on the best rehab facilities in the state of New York. I know that you Liz, and you Steven, are planning on taking on most of her care yourself, but it's a tiring job, and it's not a pleasant one. She will hate you, she will despise you if you do it." Patrick warns them.

"I'm going over the options now so you have time to discuss and plan for whichever decision you make. Steven, until Audrey is capable of making her own decisions, you are still her power of attorney so whatever you say goes, but I would suggest sitting down as a family and discussing your options. If you feel you need me there when you do it, I will be more then happy to be there. Liz has my cell number and so does Steven, both are able to get a hold of me night or day. Any questions?" He asks. Liz looks at him.

"What would you do if it was your family member?" She asks.

"Me, personally, I would probably do the rehab facility first. Her chances of recovering are greater there then at home because it will be more structured then if you try to do the rehab at home." Patrick tells her. She nods. Jeff looks at him.

"Where do I sign for the rehab facility?" He asks.

"You don't. Steven does. You aren't her power of attorney, Steven is. Like I said, the decision doesn't have to be made today. You have probably at the minimum a month to make the decision. If you do decide the facility we will transport her, and I'll still oversee her care, especially if you choose one close to Port Charles. If you decide to take her home and do it yourself, I'll stop in and see her about once a week to check on her but to do actual exams and stuff you will have to transport her. That's the other reason I suggest the rehab facility, you can still be involved as much as you want, but you don't have as much stress on you, the family." Patrick tells them.

"I think we need to do the rehab facility." Jeff states. Sarah nods her head.

"Jeff, Sarah, we will discuss it and make a decision as a family." Liz tells them.

"Matter of fact Jeff, now that she's awake and doing better, you aren't needed here anymore. Just go back to Russia. That's the real reason you want her in the facility anyway, let me and Steven deal with it, like we deal with everything else. Neither one of you can be bothered to help family unless you guys need the help." Liz states. She turns to Steven.

"Steven, I hate to say this, but I think the facility is the way to go myself." Liz tells him.

"I agree, we just have to decide which one." Steven states.

"Well, why don't we get together next week, and look over the pamphlets on the facilities, schedule some visits and go from there?" She asks.

"Sounds good. Sarah, Dad, you staying to help or is Liz and I making the decision by ourselves?" Steven asks. Jeff looks at him.

"Since you make final decision anyway, why don't you do it. I'll go schedule my flight back out to Russia." Jeff states. Steven nods knowing that was coming, he turns to Sarah.

"I think that I'm not needed either, it seems you and Liz work well as a team, why let me screw it up?" She asks.

"Sarah, this is your Grandma too, don't you want to help in making this decision?" Steven asks. She shakes her head.

"Fine. Don't. Liz and I have it under control." Steven shakes his head. Liz hands the pamphlets to Jason. He puts them into his coat pocket and Liz heads back into Audrey's room.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Later Liz and Steven are sitting there going over rehab facilities. Steven looks at her.

"I want one as close to P.C. as I can get." He tells her.

"Well I do too, but this one here is in Rochester so it's not too far, and it's rated as the second highest in the state." Liz tells him.

"I'll take this, and call them in the morning to set up an appointment." Steven states.

"It says their office is open until 9. Why don't we call now?" She asks. Steven nods. Liz grabs the phone and calls.

"Yes, This is Elizabeth Webber in Port Charles New York, I would like to set up an appointment to come talk to you about my brother and I getting our Grandmother into your rehab facility when she is released from the hospital." She states into it.

"Tomorrow afternoon? Sure." She states seeing Steven nod.

"We'll be there." She hangs up. She looks at her brother as Jason walks in.

"Tomorrow at 1. Now we'll have to see how much of this her insurance will pick up and how much we will have to pay." Liz tells him.

"Don't worry about money. I'll cover whatever her insurance doesn't cover." Jason tells Liz.

"That's not your responsibility." Liz tells him.

"Elizabeth Imogene, I love you, one day I want you to be my wife. Your Grandmother is my Grandmother too. I want to do this." He tells her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yep, just let me know how much a month and I'll get it set up with Benny. I don't want it taking all your Grandmother's money for this rehab if it's the one in Rochester, I had Benny dig and it's an expensive place but good. They know what they are doing." Jason tells her.

"Yep, it's only a couple hours away, Steven and I will be able to make the drive to see her and so will Patrick. There's one closer but it's not as high rated as this one." Liz tells Jason.

"Well look at this one, look at all of them, find the one you two like the best." Jason tells them.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it's time for Cam's bath." Liz nods and Jason heads out. Liz looks at Steven.

"Why don't we handle this appointment tomorrow and go from there?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Ok, I'll call and see if Patrick can ride with us tomorrow." Liz tells him.

"That's fine." Steven tells her. Liz calls Patrick and asks.

The next day Liz, Patrick and Steven are all on their way to Heavenly Hills Rehabilitation Center, Liz is flipping through her notebook making sure all her questions are jotted down. She makes sure she has her Grandma's insurance information with her. She had called the company that morning and had them fax over their policy for paying for rehab centers. Patrick and Steven are chatting away in the front. Soon Steven is pulling up. They get out and walk in.

"Good Afternoon, welcome to Heavenly Hills Rehabilitation Center, how may I help you?" says the receptionist.

"Yes, I'm Elizabeth Webber, we have a 1 pm appointment." She tells her.

"Ahh yes, let me page Miss Masters and let her know you are here." She states. Soon a slightly older woman steps out.

"Miss Webber?" She asks Liz.

"Yep, this is my brother Steven and Patrick Drake, he's a family friend and also my Grandma's doctor." Liz introduces.

"Follow me." Soon Miss Masters is walking them around, and discussing the pros and cons of their facility. Soon they are at her office.

"Ok, since you are her doctor, when will she be ready for rehab?" She asks Patrick.

"It's gonna be at least a month. We want to work with her long enough at General Hospital, that she has some adult capabilities. She suffered a major stroke that has left her very infantile right now. She just woke up yesterday so we haven't even started her rehab yet. We'll start that next week. If they choose here, I will come along to make the transfer smooth, and I will come out about once a week to check on her while she is staying here. I know you have very capable rehabilitation people but for my own mind set, I want to check on her." Patrick tells her.

"That's fine. I have no problems with that. I like to have family interaction with our patients. Is that going to be a problem?" She asks.

"No, I was planning on taking some time off work to help her at home, I can rearrange my schedule and be here 2 or 3 days a week if you think that's sufficient." Liz tells her.

"No, if you do 3 days and your brother can do 3 days, that's the 6 days. We like to have Sunday where the patients can relax and not be stressed. We encourage the families to come and spend Sunday just sitting and talking with our patients, bring their kids or grand kids, or great grand kids, sit down, have a meal with them, and just act like a normal family scene. We find that actually helps our patients out even more. We provide a church service for those that would like to worship on Sundays too." She tells them. Liz smiles.

"Ok, how much is this going to cost?" Liz asks.

"Well, before insurances and stuff we are talking depending on how much rehab and stuff she will need about 5 to 10 thousand a day." Liz turns pale.

"Now insurance usually covers most of that amount. Do you know what her insurance will cover?" She asks. Liz pulls out the paperwork.

"They said 75 to 80% for about 3 months." Liz tells her.

"Ok. So they are even putting a time limit on how long she can be here." Miss Masters states.

"Miss Masters, money isn't a problem. She will be here as long as she is needed. We have the resources to pay for what the insurance won't cover." Steven speaks up. Liz looks at him.

"I figured grandkids as caring as you, would say that but I'm telling you, it could rack up quickly. Lets just say that she has to be here for a year, that's 12 months times we'll go to the high end, ten grand." She pauses as she punches the buttons.

"That's $120 thousand before insurance. That's why I'm telling you now it's expensive." She tells them.

"The money isn't a problem. We can get it." Steven states.

"Well that's about it, unless you have other questions." She tells them.

"How soon can you have a bed open for her?" Liz asks.

"Usually we have open beds, that's not usually a problem. If you contact us like a week before she's set to get transferred, we can get all the paperwork done and have a bed waiting for her at that point." They are told. Liz nods.

"Thanks for your time Miss Masters." Liz states standing up and shaking her hand. Steven and Patrick follow.

In the car on the way home.

"Well what do you two think?" She asks.

"I think it's the best option for her Liz. Yes it's expensive but Jason said he would cover what the insurance company won't. If I tell he we are talking a couple hundred thousand he won't bat an eye and get it for us." Steven tells her.

"Yes, but I hate going for that much money from him." Liz states.

"Liz, talk to him tonight. I bet you'll find he'll tell you that his money is your money and to set her up in that one if that's what you think is best." Steven tells her.

"I guess." Liz tells them. They lapse into silence.


	25. Chapter 25

_**WARNING: VIOLENCE, BRUTALITY AHEAD ALONG WITH MAJOR LEMONS, RAPE, ETC. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. READ WITH CAUTION**_

Chapter 26

Later that night Jason comes in with Johnny. Liz looks at them.

"Johnny is going to go with us so he can bring you back. Right now they are just separated but tied up in chairs. The torture won't start until after you leave." Jason tells her.

"NO, I want to torture the bitch that killed our son." Liz demands. Jason looks at her.

"Are you sure Liz? Once you go that dark, you can't come back from it. It will be with you forever. You'll have nightmares of it." He tells her.

"I want to do it Jason. That bitch ran him down like some fucking animal and left him lying there dying." Liz tells him shaking with rage.

"Ok, come on, when you've had enough tell Johnny, he'll bring you home. The guys know I'm taking you. They are coming in to stay with the boys." Jason tells her. Liz nods. She grabs her gloves and her purse.

Twenty minutes later at a warehouse in an abandoned part of town. Liz is getting out of the Tahoe. Johnny and Jason follow. Jason takes her hand and leads her into the warehouse. They get to two doors. He looks at her.

"Take a breath, Sam's behind that door, and Spinelli is behind that door. Which one do you want first?" He asks. Liz takes a deep breath.

"Show me Spinelli first. Let Sam sweat it out." She tells him. He nods. Jason opens a door and Liz steps in behind him with Johnny. Spinelli looks at them.

"Master, Maternal one, what are you guys doing?" He asks.

"Spinelli, don't speak unless I specifically ask you a question." Liz tells him. He nods.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go. You are going to tell me what I want to know, in plain English, none of your Spinellisms and I will convince Jason to kill you fast and as painless as possible. If you don't, Jason has free reign to do what he wants and Spinelli, I don't think he's too happy with his little Grasshopper." Liz tells him. Spinelli nods. Liz can see he's already wet his pants. Liz laughs.

"Let's start with Jake's death, what can you tell me about that?" She asks.

"Not much, The Goddess… I mean Sam," Spinelli states when he sees Liz approach with a hammer.

"Sam, mentioned to me that she thought you were too wimpy to be the mother of Jason's child. She told me that the only one suitable to raise Jason's son would be her because she could teach him to be just like his daddy." Spinelli states.

"So what? She decided Jake had to die?" She asks.

"No, originally, she wanted to kill you, but then she didn't know how to make it seem plausible. You weren't supposed to survive the toxic balls scare at the hospital." Spinelli states.

"That was 4 years ago. She has been planning that long?" Jason asks.

"She started planning back when she found out the truth about Little Jake. Her whole thing was to get Jake into the penthouse with the two of you as a happy family." Spinelli states.

"So what do you know about the night my son was ran down like an animal?" Liz asks still fuming.

"Nothing Mat… Liz." He states.

"What do you mean nothing?" Liz asks.

"All I know is what she told me after the fact." He states.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"That she will finally get what she wants." Spinelli states.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"Jake is dead, how does that give Sam what she wants?" Liz asks.

"I don't know. All I know is she hasn't been doing much with the PI firm lately, she's been focused on something else." Spinelli states.

"Which is?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Spinelli states. Liz looks at him.

"I'm not lying Jason." He states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Leave him, let's go see what Miss McCall has to say." Liz states. Jason nods.

"Boys, did you strip search him?" Jason asks.

"Yes, I did." Cody states with a shudder. Liz laughs.

"Not pleasant?" She asks.

"No it wasn't." He states. Jason, Liz and Johnny walk out and head to the room Sam's in. Jason opens the door and walks in first.

"Jaysin, I knew you would come save me. You are so good at it." She states then sees Liz standing behind him.

"What are you doing here you whore?" Sam asks. Liz doesn't say anything. She picks up a baseball bat and nails Sam in the left knee cap with it. Sam howls in pain. Liz gets an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm just starting you bitch. You ran my son down like an animal and left him lying there. For that you will die a very slow and painful death." Liz tells her.

"You don't have it in you." Sam states as Liz whacks her on the other knee cap.

"Let's see that should be two knee caps busted to smithereens now." Liz states grabbing at them.

"Nope there's still some bigger pieces left that means you can handle another round, after all you are the big bad Sam that isn't afraid of anything." Liz states with a grin. Jason watches Liz. He turns to Johnny.

"Remind me not to piss her off." He states. Johnny nods. Liz sets the bat down.

"What else do we have Jason?" She asks.

"Whatever your little heart wants. If it's not here, we will find it for you." He states opening a cupboard.

"Do you have some acid?" She asks. Jason nods and pulls out some rubber gloves he hands a pair to Liz and puts a pair on himself. He takes a little bottle out.

"This stuff is very harsh, the minute it hits the skin it burns. Jason tells her. Liz nods. She opens it and Jason hands her a metal eye dropper. She puts some in the dropper. She puts a drop on Sam's cheek. Sam screams in pain. Liz laughs.

"This is fun Jason. No wonder you like to torture your enemies." She states. Jason looks at her a bit worried. She puts more of the acid in the metal dropper.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer them then you won't get a drop. If you don't answer them, or if you start making smart remarks, I use this acid. I got almost a full bottle here and I'm sure there's more in that cupboard." Jason nods.

"Ok boys, pull up a chair, time for us girls to talk." Jason and Johnny smirk. Liz looks at her.

"Ok, first question, what is your real name?" she asks holding the dropper over Sam.

"Alicia Jacobs." Liz nods.

"Ok, next question, who was your original mark in Port Charles?" Liz asks.

"Jasper Jax, then Sonny Corinthos. I didn't know about Jason Morgan until I met Sonny." Sam states. Liz nods.

"Good, see how easy this is?" Liz asks. Sam nods.

"Ok, now we are going to get into the hard questions. How did your baby with Sonny die?" Liz asks.

"Diuretics. Easy to do, undetectable." Liz nods.

"Good girl." Jason looks at Liz.

"I'm getting bored here hon, do something interesting?" He asks. Liz turns to look at him.

"I'll get there." She states. He nods.

"Ok, next question, are you really Alexis Davis's daughter?" She asks.

"No." Liz nods.

"Is my son dead?" She asks.

"No." Liz looks at her.

"Where is Jake then?" She asks.

"I'm not telling you, you bitch." Sam states. Liz drops some acid right on her nose. Sam screams.

"Let's try this question again, WHERE IS MY SON? The next drop will be bigger and it will burn longer." Liz states as Jason hands her a bigger dropper.

"He's with someone you will never figure out. You will never see him again." Sam sneers.

"Is he with The Russians?" Liz asks.

"NO." Liz looks at Jason. He nods.

"Is he with Franco?" Liz asks.

"NO." One more time Liz looks at Jason. He shakes his head no. Liz drops a drop of acid on her.

"Ok, where is Franco holding my son?" She asks. Jason sees Johnny grabbing his cell to text Francis to start the search.

"Right under your nose." Sam states. Liz grins.

"Ok, Johnny limit the search to Port Charles for now." She states. Johnny nods.

"Why did you make me think my son was dead?" Liz asks.

"Not telling you." Liz drops more acid on Sam. She screams.

"Ready to tell me yet or do I need to do more acid?" Liz asks

"Drop all the acid you want on me, I'm not telling you." She seethes.

"Liz looks at Jason. He walks behind Sam and unties her but before she can attack Liz he has her. Liz grabs the bat and swings. She nails Sam right in the ribs. Liz hears the ribs snap. Jason grimaces. Sam screams in pain. Liz looks at her.

"Tell me what I want to know." Liz demands getting ready to swing the bat again.

"Never you bitch." Liz swings the bat towards Sam's face. Liz hears bones break. Jason looks at Liz.

"Stop with the face. She needs to tell us where he is." He tells her. Liz nods.

"Ready yet Sam?" She asks.

"Nope you bitch." Sam states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Set her down. Tie her up and hold her head still." She states. Jason does as she wants. Liz grabs some pliers.

"I am going to start with pulling every tooth out of your mouth, and if you still don't answer me, we will go to finger nails and toe nails. I can do this all day Sam." She states. Sam spits at her. Jason opens her mouth and Liz puts the pliers on the first tooth. She tries to pull it out but can't get enough leverage. Jason nods to Johnny. He comes over.

"Here Lizbits, let me do that part." Liz nods. Johnny grabs the pliers and pulls out a tooth. He drops it on the ground.

"You BITCH." Sam calls. Liz nods to Johnny. He does it again.

"Come on Sam, it would be less painful if you would just tell me what I want to know." She tells Sam.

"NEVAH!" Liz looks at them.

"Let's just let her bleed for awhile. I think over night." Johnny nods. He grabs a knife and cuts her cheek right where the burn is. He then plays with the cut until it starts to bleed. He looks at one of their other guys there, Chris.

"Once every hour place a new cut and make it bleed good. I'll be back tomorrow. Whatever you do, don't let her die yet." Chris nods. Jason looks at him.

"Oh and she's a whore if you want have some fun with her." Liz looks at him. He looks at Liz.

"You gonna tell him not too?" He asks.

"Nope. She won't be alive much longer to live with the trauma of a rape anyway." Liz states turning away. Chris smiles.

"Can I fuck her in the ass?" He asks.

"Yep. She really likes that, especially if you don't prepare her first." Jason states. Liz cringes at the thought. Jason looks at her and leans over.

"If you are prepared for it first, it's actually pretty good. It's nice and tight and you might be interested one day." He tells her. She looks at him.

"Right now, you are the sexiest man in the world to me." She tells him.

"Let's go home and you can show me." He states pulling her towards him. She feels his erection.

"Torture gets you horny?" She asks.

"You being in the vicinity of me gets me horny. Watching you take charge like that makes me want to take you home, strip you down and throw you on the bed and fuck the hell out of you." He tells her. She moans at the visual. Johnny looks at them.

"Come on. Let's take you home." He states. Liz nods. Sam calls after Jason. He flips her the bird and picks Liz up. He lays a kiss on her. She moans. He pushes her against the wall and thrusts his pelvis into hers. They both moan.

"HEY BREAK IT UP!" Johnny calls. Liz and Jason separate. Liz looks at him.

"Take me home NOW!" She demands.

"The penthouse, don't want to scare the boys. It's going to be rough tonight, I hope you are ready for it." He tells her.

"Oh yeah." She tells him. He nods.


	26. Chapter 26

_**WARNING: VIOLENCE, BRUTALITY AHEAD ALONG WITH MAJOR LEMONS, RAPE, ETC. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. READ WITH CAUTION**_

Chapter 26

Later that night Jason comes in with Johnny. Liz looks at them.

"Johnny is going to go with us so he can bring you back. Right now they are just separated but tied up in chairs. The torture won't start until after you leave." Jason tells her.

"NO, I want to torture the bitch that killed our son." Liz demands. Jason looks at her.

"Are you sure Liz? Once you go that dark, you can't come back from it. It will be with you forever. You'll have nightmares of it." He tells her.

"I want to do it Jason. That bitch ran him down like some fucking animal and left him lying there dying." Liz tells him shaking with rage.

"Ok, come on, when you've had enough tell Johnny, he'll bring you home. The guys know I'm taking you. They are coming in to stay with the boys." Jason tells her. Liz nods. She grabs her gloves and her purse.

Twenty minutes later at a warehouse in an abandoned part of town. Liz is getting out of the Tahoe. Johnny and Jason follow. Jason takes her hand and leads her into the warehouse. They get to two doors. He looks at her.

"Take a breath, Sam's behind that door, and Spinelli is behind that door. Which one do you want first?" He asks. Liz takes a deep breath.

"Show me Spinelli first. Let Sam sweat it out." She tells him. He nods. Jason opens a door and Liz steps in behind him with Johnny. Spinelli looks at them.

"Master, Maternal one, what are you guys doing?" He asks.

"Spinelli, don't speak unless I specifically ask you a question." Liz tells him. He nods.

"Ok, this is how it's going to go. You are going to tell me what I want to know, in plain English, none of your Spinellisms and I will convince Jason to kill you fast and as painless as possible. If you don't, Jason has free reign to do what he wants and Spinelli, I don't think he's too happy with his little Grasshopper." Liz tells him. Spinelli nods. Liz can see he's already wet his pants. Liz laughs.

"Let's start with Jake's death, what can you tell me about that?" She asks.

"Not much, The Goddess… I mean Sam," Spinelli states when he sees Liz approach with a hammer.

"Sam, mentioned to me that she thought you were too wimpy to be the mother of Jason's child. She told me that the only one suitable to raise Jason's son would be her because she could teach him to be just like his daddy." Spinelli states.

"So what? She decided Jake had to die?" She asks.

"No, originally, she wanted to kill you, but then she didn't know how to make it seem plausible. You weren't supposed to survive the toxic balls scare at the hospital." Spinelli states.

"That was 4 years ago. She has been planning that long?" Jason asks.

"She started planning back when she found out the truth about Little Jake. Her whole thing was to get Jake into the penthouse with the two of you as a happy family." Spinelli states.

"So what do you know about the night my son was ran down like an animal?" Liz asks still fuming.

"Nothing Mat… Liz." He states.

"What do you mean nothing?" Liz asks.

"All I know is what she told me after the fact." He states.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"That she will finally get what she wants." Spinelli states.

"What's that?" Liz asks.

"Jake is dead, how does that give Sam what she wants?" Liz asks.

"I don't know. All I know is she hasn't been doing much with the PI firm lately, she's been focused on something else." Spinelli states.

"Which is?" Jason asks.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me." Spinelli states. Liz looks at him.

"I'm not lying Jason." He states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Leave him, let's go see what Miss McCall has to say." Liz states. Jason nods.

"Boys, did you strip search him?" Jason asks.

"Yes, I did." Cody states with a shudder. Liz laughs.

"Not pleasant?" She asks.

"No it wasn't." He states. Jason, Liz and Johnny walk out and head to the room Sam's in. Jason opens the door and walks in first.

"Jaysin, I knew you would come save me. You are so good at it." She states then sees Liz standing behind him.

"What are you doing here you whore?" Sam asks. Liz doesn't say anything. She picks up a baseball bat and nails Sam in the left knee cap with it. Sam howls in pain. Liz gets an evil glint in her eyes.

"I'm just starting you bitch. You ran my son down like an animal and left him lying there. For that you will die a very slow and painful death." Liz tells her.

"You don't have it in you." Sam states as Liz whacks her on the other knee cap.

"Let's see that should be two knee caps busted to smithereens now." Liz states grabbing at them.

"Nope there's still some bigger pieces left that means you can handle another round, after all you are the big bad Sam that isn't afraid of anything." Liz states with a grin. Jason watches Liz. He turns to Johnny.

"Remind me not to piss her off." He states. Johnny nods. Liz sets the bat down.

"What else do we have Jason?" She asks.

"Whatever your little heart wants. If it's not here, we will find it for you." He states opening a cupboard.

"Do you have some acid?" She asks. Jason nods and pulls out some rubber gloves he hands a pair to Liz and puts a pair on himself. He takes a little bottle out.

"This stuff is very harsh, the minute it hits the skin it burns. Jason tells her. Liz nods. She opens it and Jason hands her a metal eye dropper. She puts some in the dropper. She puts a drop on Sam's cheek. Sam screams in pain. Liz laughs.

"This is fun Jason. No wonder you like to torture your enemies." She states. Jason looks at her a bit worried. She puts more of the acid in the metal dropper.

"Ok Sam, I'm going to ask you some questions. If you answer them then you won't get a drop. If you don't answer them, or if you start making smart remarks, I use this acid. I got almost a full bottle here and I'm sure there's more in that cupboard." Jason nods.

"Ok boys, pull up a chair, time for us girls to talk." Jason and Johnny smirk. Liz looks at her.

"Ok, first question, what is your real name?" she asks holding the dropper over Sam.

"Alicia Jacobs." Liz nods.

"Ok, next question, who was your original mark in Port Charles?" Liz asks.

"Jasper Jax, then Sonny Corinthos. I didn't know about Jason Morgan until I met Sonny." Sam states. Liz nods.

"Good, see how easy this is?" Liz asks. Sam nods.

"Ok, now we are going to get into the hard questions. How did your baby with Sonny die?" Liz asks.

"Diuretics. Easy to do, undetectable." Liz nods.

"Good girl." Jason looks at Liz.

"I'm getting bored here hon, do something interesting?" He asks. Liz turns to look at him.

"I'll get there." She states. He nods.

"Ok, next question, are you really Alexis Davis's daughter?" She asks.

"No." Liz nods.

"Is my son dead?" She asks.

"No." Liz looks at her.

"Where is Jake then?" She asks.

"I'm not telling you, you bitch." Sam states. Liz drops some acid right on her nose. Sam screams.

"Let's try this question again, WHERE IS MY SON? The next drop will be bigger and it will burn longer." Liz states as Jason hands her a bigger dropper.

"He's with someone you will never figure out. You will never see him again." Sam sneers.

"Is he with The Russians?" Liz asks.

"NO." Liz looks at Jason. He nods.

"Is he with Franco?" Liz asks.

"NO." One more time Liz looks at Jason. He shakes his head no. Liz drops a drop of acid on her.

"Ok, where is Franco holding my son?" She asks. Jason sees Johnny grabbing his cell to text Francis to start the search.

"Right under your nose." Sam states. Liz grins.

"Ok, Johnny limit the search to Port Charles for now." She states. Johnny nods.

"Why did you make me think my son was dead?" Liz asks.

"Not telling you." Liz drops more acid on Sam. She screams.

"Ready to tell me yet or do I need to do more acid?" Liz asks

"Drop all the acid you want on me, I'm not telling you." She seethes.

"Liz looks at Jason. He walks behind Sam and unties her but before she can attack Liz he has her. Liz grabs the bat and swings. She nails Sam right in the ribs. Liz hears the ribs snap. Jason grimaces. Sam screams in pain. Liz looks at her.

"Tell me what I want to know." Liz demands getting ready to swing the bat again.

"Never you bitch." Liz swings the bat towards Sam's face. Liz hears bones break. Jason looks at Liz.

"Stop with the face. She needs to tell us where he is." He tells her. Liz nods.

"Ready yet Sam?" She asks.

"Nope you bitch." Sam states. Liz looks at Jason.

"Set her down. Tie her up and hold her head still." She states. Jason does as she wants. Liz grabs some pliers.

"I am going to start with pulling every tooth out of your mouth, and if you still don't answer me, we will go to finger nails and toe nails. I can do this all day Sam." She states. Sam spits at her. Jason opens her mouth and Liz puts the pliers on the first tooth. She tries to pull it out but can't get enough leverage. Jason nods to Johnny. He comes over.

"Here Lizbits, let me do that part." Liz nods. Johnny grabs the pliers and pulls out a tooth. He drops it on the ground.

"You BITCH." Sam calls. Liz nods to Johnny. He does it again.

"Come on Sam, it would be less painful if you would just tell me what I want to know." She tells Sam.

"NEVAH!" Liz looks at them.

"Let's just let her bleed for awhile. I think over night." Johnny nods. He grabs a knife and cuts her cheek right where the burn is. He then plays with the cut until it starts to bleed. He looks at one of their other guys there, Chris.

"Once every hour place a new cut and make it bleed good. I'll be back tomorrow. Whatever you do, don't let her die yet." Chris nods. Jason looks at him.

"Oh and she's a whore if you want have some fun with her." Liz looks at him. He looks at Liz.

"You gonna tell him not too?" He asks.

"Nope. She won't be alive much longer to live with the trauma of a rape anyway." Liz states turning away. Chris smiles.

"Can I fuck her in the ass?" He asks.

"Yep. She really likes that, especially if you don't prepare her first." Jason states. Liz cringes at the thought. Jason looks at her and leans over.

"If you are prepared for it first, it's actually pretty good. It's nice and tight and you might be interested one day." He tells her. She looks at him.

"Right now, you are the sexiest man in the world to me." She tells him.

"Let's go home and you can show me." He states pulling her towards him. She feels his erection.

"Torture gets you horny?" She asks.

"You being in the vicinity of me gets me horny. Watching you take charge like that makes me want to take you home, strip you down and throw you on the bed and fuck the hell out of you." He tells her. She moans at the visual. Johnny looks at them.

"Come on. Let's take you home." He states. Liz nods. Sam calls after Jason. He flips her the bird and picks Liz up. He lays a kiss on her. She moans. He pushes her against the wall and thrusts his pelvis into hers. They both moan.

"HEY BREAK IT UP!" Johnny calls. Liz and Jason separate. Liz looks at him.

"Take me home NOW!" She demands.

"The penthouse, don't want to scare the boys. It's going to be rough tonight, I hope you are ready for it." He tells her.

"Oh yeah." She tells him. He nods.


	27. Chapter 27

**Same warning as in previous chapter. lemons, rape, violence etc. **

Chapter 27

The penthouse about 15 minutes later. Jason is kissing Liz while trying to open the door. Liz pulls away to catch her breath. Jason slams the key in the lock and opens the door. He walks them in and slams it shut. He slams her up against the door. It knocks the breath out of her for a minute. He looks at her.

"I told you it was going to be rough, maybe even animalistic. Tell me now if you have a problem with it." He tells her. She shakes her head no and pulls his head in to kiss him again. He moans as he feels her tongue at his lips. He opens his mouth and she slips her tongue into his mouth. He pushes into her. She's literally between a rock and a hard place. She moans at the feel of his hard cock pushing as far as it can into her stomach.

"Jason. loose the pants." She tells him as she pulls away to catch her breath. He sets her down on her feet. He strips off his shirt, kicks off his motorcycle boots and unbuttons his pants. He sees her standing there still fully dressed.

"Why am I the only one getting naked here?" He asks.

"I thought you wanted to rip my clothes off me?" She asks. He grabs her shirt and rips it down the center. He pushes it off her arms. He then unbuttons her jeans and tries to slide the zipper down but his hands don't want to work right, so he grabs the jeans and pulls them apart. The metal teeth get bent and twisted. Liz laughs as she slides her jeans and underwear down at the same time. Jason moans seeing her standing there in a bra and nothing else. He grabs the front hook and with a flick of his wrist has it undone. Soon they are standing there, her naked and him with his boxer briefs on and a very big tent in the front. Liz looks down.

"Hmm, I might need to remove these, before you bust through them." She states rubbing his cock making it harder. He moans. She pulls them down and he pops free. Liz grins seeing his hard rod standing proud. He picks her up and thrusts into her bottoming out. She screams out loud. He smiles. Soon he is thrusting hard with her pushed up against the wall. Before long they are both screaming their releases. Jason leans against Liz trying to catch his breath. Liz is running her hands up and down his back trying to catch hers. He picks his head up and looks into her eyes.

"Damn baby, I missed that. You do know that after today, there is no getting rid of me. I'm addicted and you are my drug." He tells her. She laughs. He feels it in his cock and it starts to harden again. He pulls out.

"OK we did the rough fuck, time for the slow love making." He picks her up and carries her up the stairs and into the pink bedroom. He carefully lays her down and proceeds to show her the tender side of Jason Morgan.

Meanwhile at the warehouse, Chris is looking Sam over. He licks his lips.

"You can't be working for Jason. He would never hire a sicko like you." She states.

"Your right, I don't work for Jason, I work for Johnny, I'm what you call a specialist. I'm brought in to help with the torture of enemies. See Sam, that's what you are now, is an enemy. Personally, I think after watching that poor baby kidnapped you were an enemy or even sleeping with Ric who is Jason's sworn enemy that you would be an enemy. Now see he had forgiven you for all that, but he can't forgive you for killing his son, or letting them all think he's dead even. So now, I get to have what I call my fun. I can do whatever I want as long as you don't die." He tells her grinning. He pulls out a large dildo. Sam laughs.

"What do you know that your teeny dick can't do no damage?" She asks. He laughs.

"This is a specially made dildo. It doesn't vibrate. Nope it gives off electrical pulses. It does it in three speeds see, slow, which is like one every two or three minutes. Medium goes to everyone one to two minutes, and fast is constant. Anyway, do you think I would actually fuck you with my own dick? There's no telling what diseases you have." He tells her.

"This is much safer. I get to watch you suffer, and I don't take the chances of getting any diseases." He states setting the dildo down on the table. He then pulls on some latex gloves. He walks over and unties Sam. She tries to run but he grabs her around the waist and picks her up. He carries her over to a table in a farther corner that she didn't see. He lies her down and straps her arms down. He then pulls the stirrups out and puts her legs in them and ties them down one leg at a time. He takes some scissors and cuts her pants so that he has access to her vagina. She screams at him to stop. He smiles.

"I don't think so." He tells her. He walks over and picks up the dildo he showed her. He brings it over and slides it in with no lubrication. She screams as she feels it enter her. He grins.

"The louder you are the happier I am." He tells her. He flips it on to slow. She feels the first shock and bucks her hips.

"No use in doing that Sam, it's not going to get you away from the pain." He tells her. He leaves it on slow as he cuts the rest of the crotch out of her jeans. He sees her anus staring at him after he cuts away her underwear. He smiles. He walks over to his bag of tricks and pulls out a metal rod. She sees him walk over with it.

"What are you doing with that?" She asks.

"What do you think?" He asks as he shoves it up her ass. She screams again. He laughs.

"Now Sam, think a minute, what conducts electricity?" He asks.

"I don't know." She states. He smiles and turns up the dildo to the medium level. She feels it fire a shot of electricity into her and it burns into her anus, something that hadn't happened before. He grins as she screams out.

"Now you know. Metal conducts electricity. See…" He stops as she screams again as another pulse goes through her.

"See every time that pulse goes off, it's slowly burning your vagina and your anus." He tells her just as she scream again. He smiles and turns the dildo back to slow.

"See gotta slow it down now, if I get it too fast it's over too soon." He tells her. He then walks up to her head and takes the scissors. He cuts her shirt down the middle. He moves the flaps over to reveal her braless breasts.

"Tisk, tisk, Sam. With boobies that big, they should have told you when you bought them, you must wear a bra or they sag." He tells her. She looks up at him.

"What are you going to do to me?" She asks. He looks at her.

"I'm still trying to decide. See, now that I turned the dildo back to low, you aren't screaming like you should be." He sees her bite her tongue as another pulse streams through her body. He looks at her. Now lets see, I have nipple clamps, I have Jumper cables and a battery, let's see, what else can I do?" He asks digging around in his bag of torture devices. He pulls out a scalpel. He grins.

"Let's see, what can I do with this, that won't cause you to bleed to death tonight?" He asks. He smiles as he makes sure it's nice and sharp. He then slices right through her left nipple cutting it off. She screams out in pain. He smiles.

"Ahh, that works. Let's try that again shall we?" He asks. He walks over to the other side of the table. He does it again. She screams again as the tears roll down her face. Between the electrical impulses every two or three minutes, and the fact that he just cut off both of her nipples, she's in serious pain. He grins.

"Well now that Jumper cables and the battery are no good." He stops and thinks a minute.

"Nope wait, these nipple clamps hook onto them. This might work. He walks down to the foot of the bed. He pulls out a little starter and hooks the battery up to it. He then hooks the small cables to the battery and a nipple clamp onto the end of the cable. He then turns the little starter on and touches the clamp to the metal rod coming out of her anus. He sees a spark.

"Perfect." He states. He then shuts the starter off and clamps it onto her clit. She screams as she feels the metal clamp close around the little bundle of nerves. He grins. He then flips it on just long enough for a shock to go through her." She screams and cries out to god to stop." He laughs.

"God wants nothing to do with a nasty whore like you." He states. He then walks away leaving everything hooked up, the dildo still providing a pulse every half minute or so. He gets a kick out of hearing her scream every time it shoots through because now everything is feeling it including her clit. Francis enters.

"Jason sent me to see how things are going?" He asks. Just then he hears Sam scream. He looks over and sees a rod sticking out of her anus and her legs in the stirrups.

"What ya got going on over there?" He asks.

"One of my home made devices working." He states. Francis grins.

"The electronic dildo?" He asks.

"Yep, the batteries last for a good 3 days." He tells Francis.

"I have it on the low setting. It will take at least 3 days to fully burn her vagina and rectum that way." He tells her. Francis nods as Sam screams again. Chris smiles.

"She hasn't figured it out yet, that I'm sadistic." He states. Francis laughs.

"Well she isn't the brightest bulb in the book." He then walks over and sees her nipples cut off too. He looks at Chris.

"Her boobs were sagging, someone wasn't wearing a bra." He states. Francis nods. She looks at him pleading for help. Francis looks at Chris.

"I have an idea. Did you bring that new toy you are working on?" He asks. Chris nods.

"Give it to me." He states. Chris nods and pulls out what looks like an ordinary dog collar. Francis walks over and stands behind Sam. He lifts her head up and places the dog collar around her neck and tightens it down. He looks at Chris.

"What to explain what this does?" He asks. Chris smiles.

"Well, if it works right, it's slowly releasing a drug that will not kill you, it will make you catatonic. It will take days, maybe even weeks, I haven't tested it out before. Now Jason and them will be back bright and early. All this is doing right now is paralyzing your vocal cords for the night. I'll take it off in plenty of time for you to get your voice back tomorrow to tell them what they want to know. I can do this torture for days and it won't bother me." Chris tells her. She tries to scream but gurgles. Chris grins.

"It works. We need to take it off in like half an hour. That will give her vocal cords time to come back before they get here tomorrow." He tells Francis. Francis nods.

"All I know is that's better. No more screaming." He states as he sees her try to scream again as another pulse flows through her.

"Jason and Liz went back to the penthouse, something about rough sex tonight. I think watching Liz torture Sam turned on Jason tonight." He tells Francis.

"They are a weird couple." Francis states grinning.

"Are you going to keep that up all night?" He asks.

"No, I'll turn the dildo off after A few hours. She won't be able to move tomorrow. I'm going to pull out the dildo and do a cath on her for the night that way I don't have to smell piss all night." He tells Francis.

"Let me know if you need a cath or anything." He states.

"I have 4 of them now. If they keep her alive past 4 days I'll be surprised." Chris states.

"She's going to be alive until they find Jake. Johnny is going through some leads now. I got a call from Jason about bringing some clothes for Liz to the penthouse, now I guess I know what that was about. I have to stop and pick up their dinner in a couple hours and take that and the clothes to the penthouse then." He states. Chris nods. They continue talking like Sam isn't even in the room. After half an hour Chris walks over and takes off the collar.

"Ok, your vocal cords have gotten a rest, by 8 AM they will be in full working order. Are you going to tell them what they want to know?" He asks. She shakes her head no. He smiles.

"Good, I get another night of fun tomorrow." He tells her. He walks back over to Francis.

"I swear this woman is stupid or something. Her death would have been virtually painless if she would have just told them what they wanted to know." He states.

"I know but she thinks she's the ride or die chick." He states. Chris nods.

"Well, I know what tomorrow night's torture will be. I'll bring a gag though, her voice is annoying." He states. Francis looks at him.

"I have another new toy. This one is about the size of my fist around." He states. Francis laughs.

"Ass or cunt?" He asks.

"Both, I do a full cut on that wall between the anus and the vagina. It needs all the room because it throbs. It starts out as big as my fist. It gets about 3 times the size." He tells Francis.

"Damn, that's gonna hurt." Francis states.

"Yep, it can be on all night long too. By the time I'm done if she lived she would never be able to please another man. Her clit has gotten a shot of electricity right to it, that dildo has been going for about an hour now and with that rod shoved up her ass, it's conducting the electricity and frying her from the inside out." He tells Francis.

"Now tomorrow will be a stretch night and the third night will be ball night." He tells Francis.

"Ball night?" He asks. Chris pulls out a basketball.

"Yeah, I try to shove this into her. It's two points if it goes in a quarter, it's 4 if it's half, 6 if it's 3/4ths and 8 if it totally fits in." He tells her. Francis nods.

"What if I come play too? We can do a comp see who gets the most points." Francis suggests.

"Sounds good. Looking at her what do you think? Think we can get it in her?" He asks.

"Sure, might take some force, maybe a few more cuts but should be able to get it in, now are we going to get it out?" He asks.

"I can just take a knife up there and puncture the ball, it'll slowly deflate and come out." He tells him. Francis looks at Chris.

"I've done it before. I learned that trick but of course I'll spend an hour trying to pull it out." He tells Francis. They look over and see Sam passed out.

"What do you think?" Francis asks.

"I think it's time to remove the dildo, and take care of the mess, insert the cath, and get some sleep." He states. Francis nods.

"Well, I must go, get the lovebirds dinner and take Liz's clothes to her." Francis states. He nods. Francis walks out. Chris walks over, he shuts the dildo off, and he pulls out the dildo and the rod and sees the burnt skin and dried blood on both. He sets them down and pulls out a catheter and some burn cream. He flips on the light by the table and pulls it down. He looks at the damage that's been done.

"Could have been more damage but it'll do for now." He starts to massage some cream into her vagina and her rectum. He then unhooks the nipple clamp from her clit. He sees that all red and irritated. He looks in his bag for an antibiotic cream and rubs it onto the clit. He then opens the catheter and inserts it into her bladder. He hooks a bag to it and tapes the cath in to make sure it can't come loose. He then turns the light off. He looks at her.

"Who knew being an OBGYN would come in handy." He states grinning. He then shuts the lights out in the room and checks on Spinelli. He sees the poor bastard tied there.

"You gotta take a leak?" He asks. Spinelli nods.

"Ok, I'll try being nice and letting you go. If it doesn't work it's catheters for you." He states. Spinelli gulps. He nods. He unties Spinelli's hands and takes him to the bathroom. He stands by the door as Spinelli does his business. They walk back out. He pushes Spinelli down.

"Very good." He states tying his hands and feet back up. Soon Spinelli is tied up and lying on a bed.

'Time to get some sleep. Sorry, you won't be able to roll but this is for your safety and mine. It's time to get some sleep and the guys are told to shoot what moves." He states. Spinelli nods. Chris walks out and shuts the lights down. He goes into the backroom and lies down on the couch. Soon he's out.


	28. Chapter 28

**Again, major warning ahead a Liz not seen on your screen. A Liz you might not like but she is a momma bear trying to protect her cub and when you mess with Momma bear you get messed up. RAPE, SEX, VIOLENCE, ETC**

Chapter 28

The next morning Liz and Jason are walking back into the warehouse when they see Francis.

"I see the lovebirds have come out of hiding." He states with a grin. Liz laughs.

"Yep. Gotta find out where my son is." Liz tells Francis.

"Well, Johnny is chasing some leads. I'll be here with you guys today. Chris had some good fun last night." Francis states. Jason grins.

"His bag of toys?" Francis nods. Jason nods his head. Liz looks at them.

"You don't want to know." Jason tells her. She nods as they walk in. Liz looks at Chris.

"You look rough. She states.

"Only got about 3 hours of sleep. Someone's vocal cords came back sooner then I expected them too." He states. Francis laughs.

"Sorry, but at least you got a couple hours of peace and quiet." Francis states.

"Yeah, I think I'm starting out with that collar tonight if she doesn't tell us what we want to know. How you ever put up with her voice Jason is beyond me." He states.

"I tuned it out." He tells them. Liz looks at him.

"You better not be tuning me out." She tells him.

"Hard to when you scream faster, harder, in my ear." He tells her with a grin. She smacks him. Jason picks her up and carries her in the room that Sam's in. He sets her on the floor and pulls her to him. He sees Sam sitting in a chair with no pants or underwear on. Liz looks at Chris.

"So what's gone on since we left?" She asks. Sam starts raving.

"That man is fucking insane, he put a metal rod up my ass, and stuck a dildo in my vagina. He's burning the hell out of my vagina and rectum." She demands. Liz grins.

"Really?" She asks him. Chris nods bringing out the dildo he had cleaned last night.

"See look." He states turning it on. Liz touches it and feels the electrical impulse.

"Damn, you are good." She states.

"Hey, I found out nipple clamps work on the clit too, oh and she has no nipples. I cut them off." He states.

"How much?" Liz asks. Chris walks over and whips her shirt off. Sam screams. They all see the area around where the nipple was and the nipple is missing. Liz laughs.

"Nice, didn't even bleed did it." She asks.

"Not much." He states. Liz grins.

"Ok, Sam, ready to tell me what I want to know?" Liz asks.

"Never. You are not allowed to know where Jason's son is at." Sam demands. Liz looks at Jason. They had discussed a way to torture Sam without causing her any physical pain.

"What do you think Jason?" Liz asks.

"I really don't think it's a good idea." He states.

"Why? It's a way to make her suffer mentally for the rest of her life, however long it is, and we both get some pleasure. I'm sure Francis and Johnny will leave. Hell bring in Spinelli, we can show that freak that I more then can handle you." She states with a grin.

"Yeah, but I don't want her to see you naked and I really don't want Spinelli to see it." He tells her.

"Please, that freak had cameras in my bathroom, he's probably already seen me naked. Let's do it." She tells him. Jason looks at her.

"Are you sure? I never expected you to be the type that likes to be watched." He states.

"Well, I never expected you to be that type either but desperate times call for desperate measures." Liz states with a grin.

"What do you need?" Francis asks. Liz looks around the room.

"Do we have some sort of cushion or a pile of blankets? My back is still a tad sore from the door last night." She states. Jason laughs.

"Yeah, sorry, guess I got a tad to rough." He tells her.

"Hey, I wasn't complaining, just don't think this cement and concrete will help with my back." She tells him. He smiles.

"Nope." Francis nods.

"I'll see what I can get for ya." He states. She nods.

"Ok, Sam, while we get everything set up, why don't I let Chris get you and Spinelli in place." She turns to him.

"Bring in the geek." She states. He nods. Chris walks out. Francis comes in a few minutes later.

"Here's a cot mattress I found and about 5 blankets." He states. Liz nods. She shows Francis where to lay the mattress down at. She then takes the blankets and makes a half way comfy looking bed. Francis produces a couple pillows too. Liz smiles and places them at one end of the mattress. Jason watches this still not sure of this idea. Francis looks at Jason.

"I'll make sure the guys stay out. We'll make sure that Spinelli and Sam are tied up good so they can't get loose and then Chris and I will stand guard outside making sure no one disturbs you. Just come get us when you guys are ready." He states. Jason nods as Chris comes back with Spinelli and a chair.

He places it next to Sam. He sits Spinelli down and ties him back up.

"Goddess, I heard you screaming in here last night are you ok?" He asks.

"Sure, just someone trying to break me, but I don't break that easily." Spinelli nods. Jason looks at Liz. She turns to him.

"Block them out, focus on me. They don't exist in this room." She tells him. He nods and leans down. He starts the kiss. Soon Liz and Jason are so focused on each other, that they forget that Spinelli and Sam are in the room. Soon he has her shirt off and his. Sam's screaming at him to stop. He picks her up and lies her down on the bed made on the floor. He breaks the kiss. Spinelli is crying asking how he could hurt the Goddess like this, Sam's calling Liz every name under the son and Jason is lost in Liz's eyes not hearing a word of it. Liz reaches down and undoes Jason's pants. She then unzips them and pushes them down as far as she can with her hands. She then reaches up with her feet and pushes them down the rest of the way. Jason is undoing Liz's pants and she lifts her butt so he can slide them and her underwear down at the same time. Soon they are naked. Jason starts to kiss down her body. He reaches the juncture between her thighs and moans.

"You smell the best I've ever smelt. I love the taste of you." He tells her. She moans.

"Eat me Jason. Eat me out. I love the feel of your mouth on me." He soon is going down on her. She cries out in ecstasy. Sam is crying by now, and Spinelli is sobbing. Liz soon feels her climax approaching. She screams out in pleasure. Jason soon climbs up and thrusts into her. She moans. Sam cries harder. Jason starts to pound into her.

"GOD Liz, you feel so good, so tight. I've never had anyone as tight as you." He tells her.

"Pound me good, pound me hard Jason. I want to feel you loose control like last night." She tells him. Soon he is pounding her as fast and hard as he can. Her legs are up on his shoulders, she is almost bent in complete half as he is pounding his cock into her sopping wet pussy. They soon climax together, screaming out their release. He drops down on to her unable to hold himself up anymore. They both try to catch their breaths. Liz hears Sam and Spinelli sobbing. She looks over at Sam.

"He ever loose control like that with you Sam?" She asks with a smile.

"You whore. How dare you fuck my man like that in front of me." She demands.

"Excuse me? Your man, and fuck? That wasn't fucking dear, that was making love. If I wanted him to fuck me, we would have done it up against that wall or the door. Did that last night." Liz states with a smile. Jason gets his breathing back under control and looks at Liz.

"I can't believe we just did that." He tells her. She grins.

"We ain't done yet dear. Once you catch your breath, we are on to round two." She tells him. He laughs.

"What the hell, I thought once would be enough." He states. She grins.

"Oh honey, I can handle you any day, any time, anywhere." She tells him rolling him over. He goes willingly. She leans down and kisses him. He wraps his arms around her. She starts to kiss down his chest.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"Getting little Jason ready for round 2." She tells him. He laughs as she kisses down his abs. She sticks her tongue in his belly button. He moans. She kisses down his happy trail until she reaches his cock. She then takes it in her mouth and sucks on it.

"OH GOD! So tight, so hot, so wet." He states. She sucks harder and feels him come to life.

"Ahh, so Little Jason is getting ready for round two." She states with a grin. She reaches down and plays with his balls.

"Liz, suck me again. I loved it." He tells her.

"Patients Jason." She states playing with his cock. She leans down and licks the tip of his cock. He thrusts up. She pulls back.

"Not yet." She tells him with a girn.

"Liz you are going to fucking kill me." He tells her.

"What a way to go right?" She asks. He nods his head. Soon she is licking the head of his cock again. Soon her lips take in just the head. He moans. She slowly starts to work his cock into her mouth inch by inch. He's fisting the blankets in his fists trying to keep himself from grabbing her head and ramming his cock into her mouth. Soon he can't stop himself. He grabs her head and rams his cock in. She lets him. He feels the back of her throat.

"OH SHIT! I ain't gonna last long. It's so hot, so wet, so damn tight." He tells her. She swallows around the head of his cock. He feels his cum come spurting out of him in streams. She swallows each and every bit he spurts. Once he's done, she pulls her head back slowly and releases his cock from her mouth. He grabs her around the arms and flips them over. He rams his cock into her tight wet vagina as hard as he can. Her legs go up around his waist. He lifts them up higher. Sam screams for them to stop. Liz feels him thrusting into her fast and hard. She moans loud enough for everyone to hear again. She feels him hitting her cervix. Soon they are both screaming their releases. Francis knocks on the door.

"Jason, come on, hurry up man, I'm getting horny listening to the two of you." He yells. Jason and Liz laugh. He pulls out of Liz. He starts to hand her, her clothes. Soon they are dressed. They look over and see Spinelli zoned out. Sam's crying, she has snot running down her face. Jason looks at her.

"Disgusting." He states. Liz smacks him on the ass.

"Tonight honey, round 3." She tells him smacking his ass. He grins.

"My house or yours?" He asks.

"Our house." She tells him. He nods knowing that he will be moving in with his family tonight. Sam looks at them with tears streaming down her face.

"Jaysin, how could you do that to me? I love you." She demands.

"I don't love you. Now tell me where my son is you bitch." He demands going over and grabbing her hair.

"Stone cold, release the Goddess." Spinelli states trying to be authoritive. Liz laughs. She walks over and sticks her head out.

"Chris, get in here and take this idiot back to his room. Have some fun with him. Rough him up. He has no clue where Jake is anyway." She tells him. Chris nods as Francis gives her a high five. She laughs. Chris comes in and picks Spinelli up chair and all. Francis walks ahead opening doors for Chris. Soon you hear Spinelli yell from his room. Sam doesn't flinch. Jason watches her.

"You really don't care about him do you?" Jason demands.

"He's an annoying freak. I just put up with him so I could have you." Sam demands.

"You mean, he had his purpose, don't you Sammy?" Liz asks walking over with the acid again. Jason looks at her.

"I'm gonna get my answers from this bitch, if I have to use this whole damn bottle. Jason, pick her up and take her over to that gyno table over there." She states pointing. Jason does as Liz asks. He ties her down.

"CHRIS!" Liz calls out. He comes in.

"Set her up. I want my answers NOW!" Liz demands. Chris nods. He walks over to his bag, he pulls out the dildo and the rod from last night. He walks back over to the end of the table, he shoves the rod in her anus. He then shoves the dildo in her vagina. He sets the speed on low.

"Ok Liz, if you want to turn it up, use this here." He tells her. She nods. Jason watches the woman he loves knowing she will never be that sweet, innocent woman he used to know. Chris walks over to his bag and pulls out a few other toys.

"Here's these if you want them. This one stretches the vagina, and this one here, is for the anus too." He states handing them to Liz. She looks at the other one for the anus.

"Damn Jason, this is bigger then you are." She tells him.

"Yeah, that's about as big around as a baseball. Not sure if that will fit." He tells her.

"It'll fit. You might have to force it, you might have to make some cuts." Chris states but it will fit." He tells them. Liz walks over and sees the tears in Sam's eyes. She feels her heart harden with each tear Sam cries.

"Ok Sam, tell me what I want to know, I'll have Jason put a bullet in your head right now. It'll stop your suffering." She tells her.

"Never BITCH!" Sam calls. Liz nods and turns the dildo up. Sam cries out. Liz tries again and gets spat on. She turns it up on high. Sam screams out in agony. Liz tries again. Sam shakes her head now, since she's screaming through the pain. Liz stops the Dildo. She pulls the rod out of Sam's ass.

"Ok, time to move on then since burning your vagina and ass seems better then telling me where my son is. Liz grabs the baseball size rod that Chris gave her. She starts to shove it up Sam's ass. Sam screams as she feels it enter. Liz grabs the scalpel and cuts the perineum so it'll fit better. Sam screams even louder since she has had nothing to dull the pain.

"Jason, I need more muscle." He comes over. He sees what Liz is trying to do. She steps back. He grabs the rod and looks at his ex. He sees the tears in her eyes.

"TELL ME!" He demands. She shakes her head no. He shoves with all his might. The rod bottoms out. She screams out and Jason sees the blood come out of her anus. It sickens him that he's gone this far but nothing is too far to get his son back. He then looks at her.

"Ready to tell me yet?" He asks. She shakes her head no. Jason nods. He calls Chris in.

"What else do you have?" He asks. Chris looks over at the bigger rod in her ass.

"DAMN! That didn't get an answer?" He asks. Jason shakes his head no. Chris nods.

"Guess I'll have to resort to last minute stuff." He then pulls a cream out of his bag and gloves up his hand. Liz reads the label. She grimaces. Chris nods.

"I hate using this because it's not controllable." He tells them. Liz nods. He then puts the cream on his hand.

"OK, Miss McCall, since you are being such a bitch and not telling them where their son is, this is what I'm going to do. This is a cream that burns, it burns a hell of a lot more then that acid, you put it someplace that's warm it's hotter yet, if its someplace wet it's hotter yet. It's going in your vagina. It burns the worst and is hottest in there. Chances are it will burn your vagina so bad that you wouldn't be able to pee ever again." He tells her.

"This is your last chance. Tell me what I want to know. You have 5 seconds." He states.

"NEVER!" Sam demands. Chris nods and with the hand that isn't covered in cream, he spreads the lips on her vagina. He puts his hand up her vagina and puts the cream on. She screams louder then anyone has ever heard her scream. The tears are running down her face. She's begging Jason to just kill her.

"Tell me where Jake is and I will." He tells her, pulling his gun. Chris puts more on his hand. He puts it in her vagina as well. The screaming and begging start again. Liz turns and heads out. Francis watches her and wraps an arm around her. He pulls her in as she starts to cry. He leads her out of the warehouse. Johnny comes pulling up. He sees the tears in Liz's eyes.

"Got too much?" He asks Francis.

"Umm, it's almost too much for me. Chris is using some sort of cream in her vagina that just burns, it's leaving 3rd degree burns in seconds in her vagina." Francis states. Johnny grimaces.

"She's still not saying anything?" He asks. Liz shakes her head no.

"I've checked all the leads I've had, it's like he's 2 steps a head of me." He tells Liz. Just then Jason comes out.

"Taking a breather?" He asks.

"She passed out from the pain. Chris is getting ready to run and grab something to revive her with." Jason states. He looks at Liz.

"Are you ok?" He asks.

"Yeah, just a bit much." She tells him. He nods. Chris comes out.

"I'll be back in about 20 minutes. By then the burning should be done with the two doses of cream should be done. I'll try and revive her and see what we can do. I'll also bring other stuff back. I can't do to much more to her anus and vagina." He states. Liz nods.

"I know. I'll go in, in a few and see if I can clean her up a tad bit." She states.

"There's some burn salve in there, that can be used." He tells her. She nods.

"Jason, I am running out of tricks to use on her." He states. Jason nods.

"I know. If only she would just tell us where Jake is." He states. Liz nods and heads in to do some clean up on Sam. Chris gets in his car. Jason looks at Francis and Johnny.

"I'm worried about Liz." He states.

"She'll be fine. She's shutting her emotions off like you do. When you are a parent, you will do anything for your child, you know that Jason. Why do you think it's any different for Liz?" Johnny asks.

"I just don't want this to change her too much." He tells them.

"Jason, it's going to. You can't see and do the stuff that's been going on here and it not change you." Francis tells him.

"I know, that's why I didn't want her here for this but she insisted." He states.

"Just be there after this is all said and done for her Jason." Johnny tells her.

"Always." He states. Just then Liz comes out and walks over to Jason. She wraps her arms around him. He pulls her in.

"You ok babe? You want one of the guys to take you home?" He asks.

"No, I want my son. Why won't the bitch just tell me where he is?" She demands.

"Because she's psycho. Liz, when Chris comes back, I want you to have Johnny take you to lunch. I don't want you around for what's next. It's not going to be pleasant and all and you've already seen enough torture for a lifetime." He tells her.

"Why?" She asks.

"Because the next step is to start cutting off fingers, toes, and basically destroying Sam, the person." He states.

"But if she dies we will never find Jake." She demands.

"Oh we'll find Jake because that bitch will tell me where he is. Liz, when I say that it's worse then what you've seen it is. She's going to be given a clotting agent, a heavy dose so as we start cutting her, the blood clots quickly so that she stays alive. She's also going to be getting a shot of adrenaline every time she starts to pass out. Liz, this is the worst part of the whole thing right now, and you really don't need to be here for it. Hell I don't want to be, but I want to be here when she finally gives up where Jake is, so that we can go get him." Jason tells her.

"What about Spinelli?" Liz asks.

"Spinelli is already dead. Chris beat him to death earlier. His body has already been run through the incinerator to get rid of it." He tells her. She nods.

"Now our focus is on Sam and finding out where Jake is. We will do whatever it takes to get her to tell us, if that means we gang rape her that's what we'll do, well not me. I'm not going anywhere near her pussy ever again. I've got yours, but we have a stash of condoms and Chris, and Francis are more then ready to do a continuous gang rape if that's what it takes." He tells her. She looks at Francis.

"You know me. You know I'm not one to take anybody against their will, but I will do whatever I have to do to get Jake back with his mom and dad. If that means I take that bitch a hundred times against her will, then that's what I'll do. I've got 2 gross of condoms in there with spermicide. This ends tonight Liz. By tomorrow Jake will be back in your arms. I promise you. I will do whatever I have to do to make sure of that." He tells her. She nods.

"Now, how about you and Johnny get out of here, go get something to eat, go see Cam and Aiden." He states. She nods. Johnny wraps an arm around her.

"Come on Liz bits. Let's go eat." He tells her. She gets in Johnny's car just as Chris pulls up. Liz sees the equipment that Chris is pulling out of his car.

"This is why Jason doesn't want you around. This is the messy, horrific part of his life, that he never wanted to touch you. What is about to go on in that warehouse, is something that Jason has to live with. He doesn't want you to have to live with it too." Johnny tells her as he backs up the car. Liz looks at Johnny.

"What all are they going to do?" She asks.

"Whatever it takes. Slowly skin her alive I'm guessing, and if that doesn't work then rats eating away at her, or something else. I don't know Liz. I asked to be left out of that part. I don't want to know those details.

Liz, I act like this life doesn't bother me, doesn't affect me, but I've had nightmares of what I've done, what I've seen. This is the stuff Jason never wanted you to have to deal with when it comes to his life." Johnny tells her.

"I know that but that bitch made me think my son was dead. How can I not want to avenge that?" Liz asks.

"Liz, you are a different type of person then Jason is. He can push everything he sees and does down. It's part of the affects after his accident. He can shut off those feelings and do what needs to be done to keep his family safe, that's what makes him a great enforcer. Yet Liz, at the same time, it's a part of him, he never wants you to see. He doesn't want you to see him shutting his emotions about you, about the kids, about his past with Sam off and doing unspeakable things to Sam. He thinks in his mind, that will change how you see him." Johnny tells her.

"I know how he is Johnny. I'm not stupid. I know what being an enforcer for the mob means." Liz states.

"Yes, he and I both know you understand what it means but now that you've see him in action, holding Sam as you beat her, or doing unmentionable things to Sam, if he comes home tonight and puts his hands on you, are you going to see those nice, loving hands, or the hands of the man that killed a woman?" Johnny asks.

"Johnny, I've always known what he does. I've known that people have died at his hands, that he's beat guys up, that he's tortured guys with those hands. It's never changed how I've seen him as a man." Liz tells him.

"Yes, but now that you've seen it, it's different then knowing in your head what he is capable of. Tell me Liz, after Jason watching you torture Sam, what do you think it did to him?" Johnny asks.

"I don't know. We haven't had a chance to talk about it yet." Liz states.

"I have. It makes him worry. It makes him worry that you are loosing a part of who you are every time you hit Sam with that bat, or dropped that bit of acid on her skin. That all bothered Jason. He didn't let it show, because that's how he is, but it did. Not so much that you were doing them things, but what doing those things was doing to you. Liz, since this started you've gained an edge about you. You've changed. Going through and seeing what you've seen, you've become edgier. This is what Jason wanted to avoid. You were always that sweetness and light in his life. The ray of sunshine that shown him the good in people, the good in life, the good in this world. You were what showed him what he was fighting for. Now, that lightness has dimmed. You've been shown the dark, the evils that are out there." Johnny tells her.

"So what? Does what I've done change how Jason feels about me?" Liz asks.

"No, don't ever think that. He loves you, he always has loved you, he always will, you are his Lila. But what it has changed is how you look at the world now. That in turn will change how you look at him, how you will look at your sons, everything.

Liz, do you want to know the real reason I never got married or had kids?" Johnny asks. Liz nods.

"I can't do it. I can't, after everything I've seen, I can't see myself with that wife, with those kids. Their bright eyes as they run to me calling Daddy's home, after I've been out dealing with what I have to deal with. I'm not a man that's made to have a wife and kids. I'm here to protect other people's wives and kids. I made this choice a long time ago. I'm never going to go back on that change now." Johnny tells her.

"But Johnny, many people in the business have kids and wives." Liz states.

"Many in Sonny's position do, maybe even Jason's position, but in mine? No they don't. I'm never home, I'm never around long enough to have that sort of life. Do I want it? Yes at one time I did. I met this girl, she was this beam of light in a dark, cold world." Johnny tells her.

"What happened with her?" Liz asks.

"She fell in love with someone else." He states Liz sighs.

"Liz, the day I met you, you showed me the same things that you showed Jason. I always knew you would choose him. I never even let it sink into my head that I had a chance in hell with you, which is why I never told you about it, but Liz, all of us, Francis, hell even Max and Milo, myself, they all envied Jason because you would go to the ends of the earth for him. I was never so pissed off and upset with Jason as I was when he completely ignored what he had in you. I almost at that point came to you, told you how I felt but I knew you would just look at me with those blue eyes, and sigh. You would tell me you loved me too but as a friend. Liz, I've always known it was Jason for you." Johnny tells her.

"Johnny, don't let the fact that I'm not the one for you affect you finding the one person in this world for you." She tells him.

"Liz, that's just it. In my line of work, there isn't one girl for every guy. There are very few girls on this planet that are like you are. You look at me, you look at Jason and you don't see our jobs. You see us as men. Most women wouldn't see that." He tells her. They pull into Kelley's parking lot. They get out and walk in. They take a seat. They soon place their order and Liz looks at Johnny.

"If I had met you before I met Jason, nah, I still would have wanted Jason." Liz tells him.

"I know. I faced that years ago. I've moved on and realized you are my unattainable dream." He tells her. She grins.

"So what do we talk about now?" She asks changing the subject. Johnny laughs.

"Liz, you freaken rock girl." Just then the door opens and Alexis comes in. She sees Liz.

"Liz, have you seen Sam? She was supposed to come over for dinner tonight." Alexis states.

"Alexis, why would I know where Sam is? We don't like each other. I stay as far away from Sam as humanly possible." Liz tells her.

"I just thought you might have seen her." She states.

"Nope. Can't say that I have. She probably went off to lick her wounds after she found out Jason isn't going back to her again. He's where he wants to be, with me and my boys." Liz states. Alexis looks at her.

"How can you be so cruel to her after she saved Jake's life as a baby?" Alexis asks.

"Alexis, Jake wouldn't have been in danger from the Russian's if SHE hadn't led them to my house, if she hadn't been neck deep in the Russian mob with my dipstick ex husband. No one else in this town knew that Jason and I were seeing each other so how in the hell did the Russians know?" Liz asks her.

"I don't know." She states.

"I do, they were following your daughter. Your daughter led them to my house. It's because of her Jake was taken that second time." Liz tells her.

"So why in the hell would I want her around my boys now?" Liz asks.

"You have no proof of that." She demands. Liz laughs.

"Alexis, you aren't that stupid of a woman. You put two and two together and figured out Jake was Jason's didn't you?" Liz asks. Alexis nods.

"So why can't you put two and two together and figure out that Sam was neck deep into the Russian mob, she was dating Lucky who was playing Daddy to my boys, that it just makes more sense that the relationship that was out in the open is the reason my sons were in danger?" Liz asks.

"Because that's not how Sam works." Alexis demands. Liz sighs.

"Alexis, let's look at Sam's history shall we? She's an old time con woman. She conned rich men, married them, then took their money and left them. She came to town sleeping with Jasper Jax and Sonny the same night getting pregnant. She landed on Jason's doorstep when it came out that Sonny was the father. Then she sleeps with Ric and tells Jason that he FORCED her to sleep with him. Why is it hard to imagine Sam infiltrating the Russian Mob and causing my sons to be put in danger?" Liz asks.

"She would never endanger kids." Alexis demands. Liz looks at Johnny. He nods. Liz looks at Alexis.

"Alexis, when Jake was kidnapped the first time, Sam knew who had him. She came over to the Spencer house where I was living at the time and told me my son was dead, that we were even now but at least I had Cam to make it all better. She then hired men to hold a gun on my and the boys in the park and use Jason's name. She has no qualms about hurting kids if it gets her what she wants. Do you think it didn't hurt Kristina and Molly when Mom and Dad split because Sam slept with Ric? Do you think it didn't hurt Morgan and Michael seeing Dad's affair living across the hallway at the penthouses when she was pregnant with Sonny's child? Sam has NO PROBLEMS hurting children to get what she wants. Now, I don't know where Sam is. I don't care to know where that bitch is. She's out of my life. She's away from my children, and I couldn't be happier about it." Liz then goes back to eating her food. Alexis looks at Liz.

"You are such a cold hearted bitch." She demands.

"Alexis, I never used to be that way, but then I realized that being a nice person got me shit on over and over again. Seriously I was nice to that whore. I saved her life multiple times. And then when the man that was in love with her caught her sleeping with his enemy, and he turned to me; instead of being a woman and coming after me, she came after my kids. If I ever see that whore she will regret it. I'm done being shit on by the whores and hypocrites in this god damn town. Everyone looks down at me for sleeping with brothers but what about you? What about Sam, Carly, hell, sleeping with brothers in this town is a right of passage anymore. You have kids by brothers. Your daughters are sisters and cousins Alexis. At least my kids are brothers and that's it." Liz tells her. Alexis looks at Liz.

"You have changed since your son died." Alexis states.

"Yeah, that does that when you sit in a hospital with your dying son and everyone runs to the father that walked away from him and acted like your pain didn't mean shit. You change. You become bitter, you become jaded and you get to where you just don't give a fuck what you say or do anymore because no one cares about you. Now get out of my face and look for your pathetic excuse for a daughter elsewhere. Oh and word of advice Alexis, watch the two younger ones they idolize their child-endangering whore of a con artist sister. You might want to wrangle them in before you are raising your grand babies while they are the 'ride or die' chicks with their age mobsters." Liz tells her. Alexis looks at her.

"Lucky should have taken those kids from you when he had the chance." She demands.

"Yes, I should have put Sam in prison when I had the chance instead of letting Jason 'handle' it like he told me he would. We both regret something. Now get out of my face before I forget that at one time we got along." Liz turns back to Johnny. Alexis turns to walk away. She looks back and shakes her head.


	29. Chapter 29

_**And here is where the Happy ever after starts. YEA!**_

Chapter 29

Later that night Liz is sitting on the couch helping Cam with his reading when the door opens. Liz looks up and this little blonde hair surrounds her.

"MOMMY! I MISSED YOU!" He yells Liz looks at him.

"Jakie? IS that you? Oh baby, momma missed you so much." She tells him hugging him like she never wants to let him go.

"Can't breath mommy." He states. Liz smiles.

"Sorry baby, momma is just so happy to see you." Jason comes walking in. Liz looks and sees the tears in his eyes. Cam is sitting on the couch shocked. Jake looks up.

"Mommy's friend Jason Sabed me from the bad men." He states.

"Mommy's friend huu? Did you thank him?" Liz asks Jason seeing the grateful ness in her eyes. Jason nods.

"He sure did for the last half hour coming home." Jason states picking up Cam and sitting him on his lap. Liz leans over and kisses Jason.

"Thank you for bringing our baby home." She tells him.

"Anytime. I'll go to the end of the earth for you if I have to do it." He tells her smiling now that his whole family is back together under one roof. He leans over.

"Later, I'll tell you more info." He tells her. She nods. Liz hugs Jake again.

"Oh Jakie, I missed you so much. Mommy was so sad when she thought you were gone and never coming back." She tells him.

"Nebber momma. I love you sos much." He states.

"Oh, Momma loves you too. Jakie, tomorrow we are going to have to talk. Right now are you hungry?" She asks.

"No, Mr. Jason bought me some dinners." He states. She looks at him.

"Swung through McDonalds and got him a kiddie meal. I also had Monica look him over. He's in good health. A little dehydrated, nothing that some extra fluids won't cure." He tells her. She nods.

"Who all knows he's safe?" She asks.

"Monica, who has no problems keeping it a secret right now, and Francis and Cody were with me. They are the only ones besides us that know right now." He tells her.

"I gotta call Lucky. How are we going to explain this?" She asks.

"I haven't figured it out yet. We need to come up with a story and stick with it. People are going to ask." He states.

"I know." She tells him.

"How about this, I never thought he was dead, so I searched, found some leads and found him. The guy is sitting on ice right now until we figure it out." He tells her.

"I want to see him before you do anything to him." Liz states.

"Tomorrow. Tonight lets just spend it with our boys, and figure out the story." He states. She nods. Before she knows it Jake is asleep in her arms and Cam's asleep on Jason. He stands and carries Cam upstairs. He comes back and sees Liz hasn't moved. He looks at her.

"I can't bare to put him down. I just want to hold him forever. Thinking he was dead was the worst thing in the world." She tells Jason.

"Come on, he can lay with us tonight. I know what you mean." He tells her. She nods. Jason locks up downstairs and they head up. Liz lays Jake in the middle of the bed and she runs in to the bathroom to put her pajamas on. Soon she is out. She curls up on one side of Jake. Jason slides his jeans down and puts on some sweatpants. He climbs in on the other side of Jake. Liz and Jason lace hands over their son. He leans over Jake and gives Liz a kiss. She falls asleep looking at her blonde haired blue-eyed son. Jason sits awake for a little bit longer watching the love of his life and his biological son sleep. Soon he's sleeping.

A few hours later Liz and Jason both wake to Jake crying. Liz picks him and rubs his back.

"It's ok Jakie, mommy's here." She states. Jason rubs his hand on Jake's back too. Soon he's back to sleep. They all lie back down. Liz sighs and looks at Jason with anger in her eyes. He nods his head. They all lie back down and go back to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

The next morning Liz wakes up to her bedroom door slamming open. She sees Cam coming in.

"Mommy, I had a dream that Jakie was alive." He states. Liz looks at him.

"Honey, it's not a dream. Come here." She states he walks over to her side of the bed and picks him up. He sees Jake in between her and Jason.

"Jakie is really alive Momma?" She asks. Liz nods.

"Yes, he is. See? Right here with Jason and I. We protected him all night long." She states. Cam hops over and dog piles on Jake. Jake wakes up from a sound sleep. Liz laughs at the look on Jake's face.

"Cammy, yous squishing me." Jake replies.

"I missed you Jakie." Cam tells him. Just then Aiden starts to cry. Jason stands.

"I'll go get him. Might as well add the 3rd one. We need a bigger bed." He tells her. Liz laughs.

"We'll get on that." She tells him smiling. He grins seeing the look in her eyes. Soon they are all getting ready for the day. Liz opens Jake's room and sees the boxes still there with all his clothes.

"Something stopped you from cleaning this room out didn't it?" He asks. She nods.

"Well, get our son's room back in order MOM!" He states with a smile.

"I'm gonna go fix breakfast." Jason states. Liz nods. She starts putting all his toys back in the toybox. She hangs his clothes back up in the closet and puts the rest back into the dresser. Jake comes in.

"My woom is still hewe mommy." He states.

"Yep, Momma couldn't get rid of your room. She tried but she couldn't do it. Come on lets get you some clothes and take a bath." She tells him.

"Can we use Mr. Bubble?" He asks. Liz nods.

"Yep, Momma will run you a bubble bath, but Jason is down making breakfast so you can't play long." She tells him. He nods. She heads into the boys bathroom and turns the water on. She plugs the tub and adds some Mr. Bubble to the water. Soon Jake is ready to climb in. Jason comes up to check on his family. He sees Jake playing in a bubble bath.

"Cam's downstairs eating, food's in the oven staying warm for the rest of us and Aiden is in his playpen playing. Liz nods.

"Jake, Jason and I are going to head back to your room and dig your clothes out. Call when you are ready to get out." She tells him.

"OK Mommy. I'm gonna finish playing with my boat real quick." Liz nods. They walk back into Jake's room.

"So how do we handle this?" She asks.

"Call everyone over. I'll explain it, just follow my lead." Liz nods as she digs out Jake's clothes for the day. They hear Jake call. Jason looks at her.

"I'll go get him. Liz nods. She sits down on Jake's bed happy that he's home but knowing this is going to become a headache she's not wanting. Jason comes back in carrying Jake wrapped in a towel Liz smiles and looks at her two blonde haired guys entering. Father and Son, that look and act so much alike. Jason sets Jake down.

"How about I help you get dressed and Momma goes to make sure breakfast is on the table for us?" He asks. Jake nods. Liz stands up. She leans down and kisses Jake. She heads out giving father and son time together. She sees Cam finishing breakfast when she gets down there. Cam looks at her.

"How are we going to explain Jakie being not in heaven with Aunt Emmy?" Cam asks.

"Not sure Cam. Jason said for us to let him explain it." She states.

"How about we say that God made a mistake and sent him back to us?" Cam asks. Liz grins.

"Do you know how smart you are?" She asks. Jason smiles from the doorway.

"That might just work Cam." He states. Jake sits in his chair. Liz dishes him up some food. He starts to eat. Soon Liz, Jason and Jake are done. Liz loads the dishwasher. Jason looks at her.

"Well, might as well get this part over with." He states. He calls Sonny and Carly. Liz calls Lucky, Luke, Lulu and Audrey. Monica and Edward get called by Jason. Soon they are at the house. Cam has Jake upstairs playing. Everyone is looking at Liz and Jason. Jason starts to speak.

"We have been trying to figure out how to explain about our new houseguest. I guess the only way came from Cam. God made a mistake." Lucky gasps. Liz nods smiling.

"Cam, come on down with your playmate." She calls. Cam comes down.

"My brother mommy not my playmates." He states. Liz nods.

"Sorry Cam." She states. Everyone gasps except Monica when Jake comes down the stairs. He sees Lucky sitting there.

"Daddy!" He calls. He goes on the run. Lucky picks him up and hugs him to his body.

"Can't beath daddy." Jake states. Lucky lets up.

"Sorry buddy." He states. He looks at Liz and Jason.

"Helana?" He asks. Jason nods. Liz looks at Jason.

"I was never able to explain it last night after bringing him home.

"The boy that was killed was named Alec." Sonny gasps. Jason ignores him.

"Helena teamed up with Franco. Helena had Jake and was going to try and raise him as a Cassidine to show up the Spencers. Franco figured out that Jake was mine so this was his way to get to me was kidnap Jake. I could never accept that my son was dead, as I looked into it more and more, things weren't adding up, and then I got a tip from an anonymous source that I followed up on. It lead me to Helena's lair under that monstrosity that Nic lives on. Well down in those tunnels was a whole set up. It seems Helena had been there awhile. Liz looked at Jason to see if he was lying. He gave her a signal that it was the truth that only she saw. He continued on telling the story leaving out Sam's involvement. Lucky looks at Jason.

"Where are Helena and Franco now?" He asks.

"Held in a warehouse until we figure out what to do. Lucky looks at him.

"Are you asking me if you have permission to kill them and I don't tell the cops?" He asks. Jason nods.

"Kill the bitch. After what she did to me and now Jake, I never want to worry about her again. He looks at everyone else.

"If it comes out, you are all accessories to murder." He states.

"Jason dear, kill them. I wouldn't expect them to ever find their bodies." Edward states. Jason nods.

"Ok. We wanted you to know that Jake was alive. The cops will be around asking questions. What I'm going to ask of you is against the law, but for Jake's and Liz's sake and Cam's please do it." They all nod.

"We are going to tell the cops that the people that held him hostage escaped. I didn't chase them down because my focus was on getting Jake back to his family. My two guys will say that they saw them jump into the harbor off of Spoon Island. No bodies will ever be found to tell the difference." Jason states. They all nod.

"So if the cops come asking, don't blow our story is all I'm asking." They all nod. Carly speaks up.

"Why should I?" She asks.

"Because Carly, if you don't, I'll go to jail forever." Jason states.

"Do this for me and my son Carly. I beg of you, don't let your hatred towards Liz affect you helping me out this time." Jason states. She nods sitting back down.

"Jason, how's this going to affect the organization?" Sonny asks.

"Whatever, it does, we can handle it. Now, that's it. We'll try and make visits to see all of you once we get Jake settled back into his normal life." Jason states. Liz watches Lucky play with Jake.

"Lucky can you stick around after everyone else leaves?" She asks. He nods. Soon everyone but Lucky is gone. Cam and Jake went back upstairs to play. Liz looks at Jason and Lucky.

"We have to come to some sort of arrangement now that Jake's alive. Jason is his father biologically, but Jake knows Lucky as dad. How do we handle this?" She asks.

"Well, all I want to say, is I love Jake. I don't want to be cut out of his life." Lucky states.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid Lucky. There are 3 little boys that love you, and think of you as Dad. One is your son, I want Jake to know that Jason is his real dad but I don't want to cut you out of his life if I don't have to." She states.

"How about this, when I come to get Cam and Aiden for visitation, I take Jake just like it's always been done. When you feel comfortable with it, explain that Jason is Jake's biological father, but that Daddy Lucky loves him just like Daddy Lucky loves Cam and Aiden." Lucky states. Jason looks at them.

"Listen, I have no problems with Lucky being in Jake's life. I would love to one day adopt Cam. Aiden, I would love to adopt but you are his father in every way that matters Lucky and I don't want to step on that, with Zander dead Cam will feel very left out as he gets older if Jake has me as his dad and Aiden has you as dad." Jason states.

"Jason, I have no problems with you adopting Cam, making him a Morgan, as long as you understand that I don't want to be cut out of his or Jake's lives just because you have decided now was the time to play Daddy. I've been the one that's been there. I'm the one that was there for all his first not you." Lucky states.

"I know that, but Lucky, everyone knows he's mine now. It's safer for me to be in his life then out of it. If anything this proved that." He tells Lucky.

"Face it, we will have to get along for the rest of our lives because of those boys upstairs." Jason states.

"I know, I just don't want to be pushed out of their lives because you are in it." Lucky states.

"I don't want that either, but I want to be in their lives." Jason tells him. Liz looks at them.

"Listen, right now, Jake knows Jason as Mommy's friend. Lets leave it at that for now, the kid just got home after being kidnapped. I just wanted to open the communication gates Lucky and let you know that even though Jason WILL be in Jake's life, I'm not cutting you out of it. If you end up out of Jake's life, that will be on you, not me or Jason." Now, I'm going to go spend time with my boys." Liz states turning and heading towards the stairs. Lucky watches her go up them.

"How is she?" He asks.

"Scared. Not sure how to take all of this yet. Right now she's still happy that Jake's home but hasn't figured out how to handle anything else. Jake slept in between us last night because she didn't want to let him go. Lucky, this isn't going to be easy for anyone. You and I have to come to an understanding and not cause Liz any more drama then she will already have." He tells Lucky.

"I know. But Siobhan will be involved too. I'm married to her." He states.

"Yes, and Liz and I are a family. One day I hope to be married to her. I've told her now, that I'm not going anywhere. I still have a ways to go to prove that but I'm not walking away and I'm not letting her walk away this time. We've both done our share of letting each other walk away. It's not going to continue. There are 3 boys upstairs that need love, support and stability." Jason states.

"I know. Jake's life has been uprooted so much since he was born, but he is a well adjusted kid." Lucky states.

"Cam's the same way, Lucky your drug abuse did a number on Cam too. If you think he's forgotten 'mean daddy' he hasn't." Jason states.

"I know. That's something I will have to live with the rest of my life. I screwed up, I admit it to anyone and everyone. Now is the time to put it all in the past and move on. Find a happy medium for everyone and let it go at that. I'm happy with Siobhan and Liz seems happy with you. Now we have to find common ground to be parents, all 4 of us." Lucky states.

"Yes, and you and I have to do it. We can't wait for that woman upstairs to build the bridge. Right now her focus is where it should be, on those 3 boys up there. Not on you and I, not on any little childish bickering we might get into. We both have to man up and take responsibility." Jason tells him. Lucky nods.

"Tell Liz, I'll be by tomorrow to spend some time with the boys here." He states. Jason nods.

"Bring Siobhan with you. It's time to get them used to her, especially Jake." Jason states. Lucky nods. They shake hand and Lucky leaves.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Later that night Liz and Jason are sitting on the couch. Liz looks at him.

"So?" She asks.

"Sam had teamed up with Franco yes, but Franco had teamed up with Helena. I found Jake in the tunnels of Windemere. I had Francis and Cody go after Helena because by this point we had Franco on ice. I picked up Jake. He was screaming and crying, calling me a bad man. I explained that I was Mommy's friend and I was going to take him to his mommy. I got him out of the tunnels. Just then Francis and Cody came out with that old bat hog tied. Cody had her thrown over his shoulder. They nodded to me and took off to the warehouse. I called Monica and asked if she could meet me in the gatehouse. She got down there figuring I was shot. When she saw Jake, it was a surprise. She checked him over and gave him some water to drink because he was dehydrated. I swung through McDonalds and picked up a kids meal for him. Then we came home." He states.

"What happened to Sam?" He asks.

"The bitch went into the incinerator alive. She wouldn't tell me what I want so she ended up burned alive. Chris took her down and threw her in, even I couldn't go that far with her." He tells her.

"So how did you find out about Jake?" She asks.

"Johnny called, said he had a line on Franco and was sitting watching the man. I got there and Johnny and I subdued him. I then took him to the warehouse and he was easy to crack. He told me exactly how to get to Helena's lair down in the tunnels." He tells her. She nods.

"Well, as long as my baby is ok, that's the important thing." Jason nods.

"He's fine. He's happy, and he's healthy. It's time we learn to be a family. Lucky is coming over tomorrow with Siobhan. I told him that all of us, including her were going to have to learn to get along. This is the first step." He tells her. Liz nods.

"I know. Jason, how are we going to explain to Jake that you are his daddy?" She asks.

"I don't know. We can worry about that at another time. For now, lets just enjoy being a family and having all of us under one roof. I'm not leaving, ever again. I swear on Lila's grave of that one." He tells her.

"Don't swear on Lila's grave." She tells him.

"If it shows you how serious I am, then I will. I am here for the long haul Liz. This whole thing with Jake has awoken me to a whole new world. A world where the people I thought I could trust, I can't and the ones that I pushed away were there for me. I can't ever go back to the Jason I was before." He tells her. She nods. Liz curls up in his arms. He wraps them around her. Soon she is out cold. He leans down.

"I was full of rage, now I'm full of love. I guess sometimes Rage does lead to Love."

THE END!


End file.
